Torn
by Nirvana19
Summary: Season 5 AU. Bo is trapped in the Underworld with no escape in sight, however when she meets a mysterious stranger her hope is renewed only for it to be crushed by a familiar foe. Can she defeat this enemy before they reek havoc on her life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello beautiful people.**

 **I really do think I have a problem now. This must be my what? 100th story now? Feels like it. I did put this concept out on my twitter a while ago, along with a screen cap from Season 4 Episode 13 Dark Horse. I studied the picture for hours trying to come up with the perfect storyline, and I found it. Well, at least I think it's perfect. I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

 **This story takes place after the Season 4 finale, most of it is AU. But I will pull various things from the beginning of Season 5. But it will mostly just be the things regarding Kenzi and her sacrifice. All AU after Like Hell Part 1.**

 **Without further a due, here we go…**

 **….**

 **Chapter 1: Cursed**

 **Clubhouse**

Ever since she lost Kenzi, something inside Bo had changed. She couldn't put her finger on what it was. But she could tell that it was something huge. In a way, she was still trying to process what happened.

Kenzi walked right into that portal, to save everyone. It was the most selfless, bravest thing that she could have ever done. And because of her sacrifice, Bo's Father was thrown back into his hellish prison.

For that Bo was eternally grateful.

Which was why the succubus was going to do everything in her power to get her best friend back. Tamsin had somehow ended up living with her in the clubhouse. She was already living with them when Kenzi was here. Bo liked having the company.

Over the weeks she had sort of alienated Dyson and Lauren. They hadn't done anything wrong, but Bo was never good when it came to handling grief. Or any kind of emotion actually.

She just found it easier to push them away, she didn't want to bring them down into her misery. She could barely handle it herself. Although, the guilt for pushing them both away was something in itself. Not so much for Dyson, but for Lauren.

Bo had realised that she didn't love Dyson anymore, at least not in the way that she used to. She loved him as a friend and cherished their relationship deeply but it just wasn't enough.

Lauren, was a different kettle of fish all together. In the five years that they had known each other, they always seemed to orbit each other's personal space. Even when they weren't together, and that made Bo wonder if perhaps there was something about the good doctor that made her feel this way.

And it wasn't just her, she had felt deep inside how much her own soul connected with Lauren.

Was that what being Soul mates meant?

The months that Bo spent with Lauren when they were officially together, were probably the best of her entire life. She had allowed herself to fall head over heels in love with her, not caring that they weren't equally matched. Sure, she could find a million other people who would be better suited for her.

People who were Fae, lived as long as she would, who could sustain her without the worry of death.

But Bo didn't want anyone else.

There was also something refreshing about the fact that Bo had never used her powers on Lauren, only once when she tried to escape from the Light Fae compound when they first met. That was just a means of survival. But other than that, she had never fed on her, and never swayed her with her own touch. She didn't need to.

Succubi were known for making people fall in love with them, and the brunette wondered if that was why Dyson fell for her so quickly.

She had used her powers on him countless of times. To feed, to heal, or just for fun. For Bo it was nothing more than sexual release, and maybe on some level it was for the shifter too. But all that manipulated energy must have taken its toll on him. Maybe he didn't love her at all, maybe he was in love with the illusion.

Lauren was different, she was never influenced by Bo. Not once. Which meant that she gave her love willingly, it was real and so was Bo's. There was always going to be a reason for her and Lauren not to be together.

Lauren was human, and she only had one life.

Bo was Fae, and she would live for thousands of years if not more.

She didn't want them to, but those factors played a big part in Bo's decision. Yes, she could forget about the cons and just go straight to the pros. But in the end, they would both end up heart broken. Lauren would die, and Bo wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Could she really be with someone, and fall more in love with them to the point where she didn't want to give them up, only to lose them in the end anyway?

All of these questions. Questions that to some people would seem so simple.

But they weren't.

Not for Bo.

It didn't help either that she had been feeling weird lately, ever since her Father had tried to break free from his prison she had been a little less like herself. And the mark on her chest would glow from time to time. And it scared her.

But it wasn't only the mark that was bothering her.

Bo noticed that her dreams were also strange. When she was sleeping, she would get these flashes of another life. Someone else's life. She thought about talking to someone about it, Trick maybe. But then she thought of how crazy he would think she was for even bringing it up. So she decided to leave it, it was probably nothing.

Which led her to now, Bo had acquired the second hell shoe and travelled to Valhalla in search of her best friend. Only to find that she was worried for nothing, Kenzi was basically treated like a queen. Anything she wanted was hers.

Seemed like a sweet deal.

And to make things even more perfect, Freya. The mother of all Valkyrie's was arranging for Hale to be brought to Valhalla so that he and Kenzi could be married. But unfortunately, that was where everything went to hell.

 **Literally**.

Freya informed Bo and Kenzi that the small human was already promised to Bo's father, in Hell. That's when she realised, this was his plan. For Bo to do everything in her power to come here, only for him to manipulate her into trading herself for Kenzi.

Kenzi didn't deserved to go to Hell.

So here she was, standing in an elevator that had to have had over a thousand buttons scattered upon the walls. Out of all of them, one began to flash blue. This was it, she pushed the button with force. The walls began to shake, the floor shuddered. Bo had to try and hold on as best as she could, she was going down fast.

Suddenly, she heard the ding of the bell. The doors opened, there was no sound. The succubus stepped out of the elevator, seeing nothing but stone walls as she walked into what looked like a maze.

Was this it? It didn't look like Hell, she imagined more fire and lava. Maybe it wasn't as stereotypical as she thought.

"Hello?" the brunette called out.

Something inside Bo was telling her to run, to try and find a way to get back home. To her friends, and her family. But another part was telling her to find the man who brought her here, he went through all of this trouble to meet her. Why must she disappoint him? There was a tiny voice inside her, telling her to go forward.

Bo summarised that it was her gut, guiding her. So she listened to it, and walked forward. She entered the maze, and weirdly every turn that she made was the right one. Today must be her lucky day, she came to a stop when she found a gold door. Opening it, she saw that she was back in the hotel. The same one that she just came from, how could this hotel be in both Hell and Valhalla?

She could hear whispers in her head, the voice was hers and it was telling her to go further. Since it was her own voice then she knew that it was safe to listen to it. Bo delved deeper into the hotel, she found a narrow corridor. It was dark and cold, she had Goosebumps up and down her arms.

She was only wearing a dress for god's sake.

Bo stopped at a big black door. Just as she was about to grab the handle, she heard someone speak up from behind her.

"You don't want to go in there!" the voice said.

The succubus turned around, seeing a woman in a white dress. She didn't seem like a threat. But Bo couldn't be too sure. "Yeah? Why not?" she asked.

"No good can come from opening that door" the woman pointed to the black door.

"My gut tells me otherwise. You just don't want me to find the way out" the succubus said. Of course this woman would tell her not to go in the room, especially if she worked for her father.

"It is not your gut that speaks to you, it is **her**. **She** wants you to go into that room, trust me please" the woman looked rather agitated.

Bo didn't understand, she? Who was this **she** person? "What the hell are you talking about?" the succubus asked, as the words left her lips. Bo gasped as she felt the mark on her chest glow again, it was like a shock to her system. It ran a shiver down her spine.

"That…" the woman pointed to the glowing handprint. "… **She** is guiding you" she said.

"Who? **Who** is guiding me?" Bo asked. She was getting kind of sick of this. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was riddles.

"Bianca" she said.

Bianca? Who the hell was that? Why was everything a mystery? Why couldn't everything just be simple? It was days like these where Bo just wished that she was normal, she wouldn't have to deal with any of this crap. "And who is Bianca?" Bo asked.

Just then, both women heard a growl come from above. The walls shook, that alone was enough to terrify the woman. She looked to Bo with terror mirroring in her eyes. "I have said too much, he is going to be very angry with me…" she said backing away.

Bo was quick in grabbing her arm, she needed this woman to help her. "No! Please, help me. I just want to get out of here" the succubus said, she was desperate.

"There is no way out. Only he can let you leave, and I don't think that he is going to do that. He went through a lot to bring you here, he won't just let you go" the woman shook her head.

"What's your name?" Bo asked, she needed to know more about this woman if she was going to keep her around.

"Persephone" she answered.

The succubus frowned, that name was unique. "Just like that Greek chick who was married to Hades right?" she smiled trying to lighten the mood. She didn't really pay attention in history class. Her teacher was a pro rugby player, so he and his thunder thighs were quite the distraction.

"One in the same actually… I **am** the wife of Hades, and your step mother" Persephone said.

Bo's face dropped, she was actually the wife of Hades. And she said that she was her step mother, but then that meant that Hades was her father. How was that possible? "Are you telling me, that my Father is the God of the underworld?" the succubus asked, this had to be a joke right?

"Yes" Persephone nodded.

Bo let go of her arm, and stepped back. She couldn't believe this, she knew that her father must have been Dark. But this, definitely took the cake. Not everyone could say that their father was the King of hell. She couldn't process this right now, she had to find a way out of here first. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to know more about this Bianca woman.

"Who is Bianca?" Bo asked.

"She is you…" Persephone said looking Bo up and down. "… Or she was you" she sighed. And

Bo was back to being confused again. "What does that even mean?" the succubus asked with a frown.

"Come, let me show you…" Persephone said walking past Bo and opening the door to the room she just told her not to go into. They entered the room, it was dark and cold inside.

The succubus followed her step mother in further, that was when she saw it. There in the middle of the room, was a small rock. It was sat on a black podium, there were cobwebs all over it which meant that it hadn't been touched in a very long time. "… This is why she led you here" Persephone said.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with an old rock?" Bo asked, she didn't get this at all.

"It is not just any old rock… Hades used the Baetylus stone in an effort to curse Bianca, and he did just that" Persephone explained.

"Why? What did she do?" Bo asked.

"Bianca was his queen, and a succubus like yourself. Although, she did not love Hades. She was forced into a marriage with him by her own father. And she wasn't much for following rules… Again, much like yourself" Persephone gave a small smile.

"So what? He wouldn't give her a divorce so he cursed her instead?" the succubus asked. Was this the Dark Queen that her father had been trying to bring out of her? What did that even mean?

"Something like that. Bianca always challenged him, I don't think that I could recall time when she didn't do something that made him angry. He moved passed most of her betrayals, but there was one that he could not condone…" Persephone said looking at the stone.

"What?" Bo asked.

"… She fell in love with a human. And that angered Hades more than anything, he knew that Bianca didn't love him. But he didn't care as long as he had her by his side, but he hated the fact that she gave her love to a lowly human" she said.

"What did he do to her?" the succubus asked.

"He was furious when he found out. She had kept it a secret for so long, and then someone gave him word. A Fae who had fallen for Bianca's charms, I do not remember their name. But they also hated the fact that Bianca chose a human over them. So they wanted revenge, telling Hades of his Queen's betrayal gave them that. I remember that day like it was yesterday…" Persephone trailed off think back to that horrible night.

 **Ancient Greece - 800 BC**

 _Hades sat at his throne, he was beside himself with rage. His Queen had betrayed him, he knew of her nights away from the underworld. And he also knew of the many men and women that she brought into her bed. She was a succubus after all, it was in her nature to feed._

 _But he had now gotten word that she had lain with a human, and not only that, she had fallen in love with said human. That was something that he could not forgive._

 _It seemed that his Queen needed to be taught a lesson. One that she would not forget._

 _He heard the sound of her boots as she made her way into his chambers. Bianca was an exquisite beauty, from her dark brown curls to her piercing brown eyes._

 _"You asked for me?" she came to stand in front of him. Even though it was customary for the women of this century to wear robes, Bianca had her handmaidens make her attire that was more flexible in battle. She was currently wearing fitted leather pants with a black vest made of the same material._

 _"I did, is there something that you wish to tell me my Queen?" he asked, looking into her eyes._

 _"Not that I can recall. Although I am guessing by the look on your face, that you wish to discuss something with me…" she stepped forward. "… By all means **husband** , regale me" she said with a smirk. She hated looking at his face, she was forced into this marriage. It wasn't her own choice._

 _"I know of your human lover" he said. He noticed the change in her smug expression, he could practically smell her fear. But like always she shook it off, making it seem that she didn't care._

 _"And? You know that I fancy such things, they keep me entertained when I am on my travels" Bianca shrugged, she knew exactly who he was talking about. But she couldn't let him know that it was anything more than a feed._

 _"That is precisely my point, you have been **travelling** a lot lately. More so than usual…" he noticed her look again. "… You seem troubled my love, if I did not know better I would say that you are anxious about something" he smirked. She was cracking._

 _"Was there something else that you wanted me for? Because as you know I have things to attend to, now if you will excuse me…" she turned on her heel and walked towards the doors only to be stopped by two guards slamming them in her face._

 _She turned back around, seeing that Hades was now on his feet. "… What is this?! Open these doors!" she yelled._

 _"We are not done speaking yet. Tell me about the human" he said._

 _"There is nothing to tell, it was a simple feed. The human is dead, you know that I never leave them alive" Bianca couldn't let him figure it out._

 _"LIES! I know of your feelings for this primitive human. I blame myself, I have given you too much freedom. No matter, that freedoms ends now. Along with your lover's life" he said._

 _Bianca shook her head while walking forward. "No, Hades I beg of you. I will do as you ask, please!" the succubus got down on her knees, she couldn't let him kill her beloved. She would rather die herself._

 _Hades saw the desperation in her eyes, she must really care for his human. She loved them, and yet she could not love him. He got down on his own knees, holding her face in his hands._

 _"My beautiful Bianca, I am **so** disappointed in you. I thought that you were my equal, my love, my Queen. And yet you give your heart to another, a human? Tell me, what is so special about this… Elena? Hmm?" he asked._

 _Bianca shed a tear as she heard her lover's name, words could not describe the way that she felt about Elena. "She is not you" Bianca answered._

 _"More betrayal…" Hades lowered his right hand so that it was now resting on his wife's chest, while he grasped a black stone in his left. "… I **curse** your soul to live on throughout the generations of your family line. Only when one is born that shares your face, will you know freedom. Perhaps she will be a better Queen than you" he hissed, his hand glowing a pale white._

 _Bianca gasped as she felt her entire body shiver. She didn't think that he would ever do this to her. She had betrayed him countless of times, why was this time any different. "I will kill you!" she yelled struggling in his grip._

 _"You could try, but you will lose. Besides, I have a gift for you. It waits in the banquet hall" he smiled letting go of her._

 _Bianca had a feeling that she knew what kind of gift it was, the brunette got up and ran as fast as she could. Persephone stood in the hallway, watching her husband's second wife fall to her knees as she saw her human lover hung up on the chandelier. Her throat was slit and her heart was missing._

 **Present**

"…. She screamed for hours. I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me, in her rage she wielded her sword and challenged him. And as he predicted, she lost. He used the stone to bind the curse that he placed on her, it is a powerful relic. If broken, her curse will also be broken and she will be free" Persephone finished.

"So basically, this hand hickey isn't to control **me**. It's to **contain** her?" Bo asked, listening to that story sort of made her heart break a little. Bianca was cursed because she fell in love, and she couldn't imagine finding the love of her life hung up like that.

Persephone nodded, "Her soul is attached to yours, like a leech. She has been forced to live on for almost two millennia. You are her current doppelgänger and a descendant from her bloodline, which means that only you can break her curse" she said.

"What happens to me if I do?" Bo asked, she wanted to help this woman. After all, she was her descendant. And she was currently hitching a ride in her body.

"From what I have learned, once the stone is broken… Your combined souls will tear, so much so that she will split from you. Taking corporeal form and also her freedom to live again. Bianca had her moments, but she was just as ruthless as Hades. If not worse" Persephone warned.

"Is that your way of telling me not to do it?" the succubus asked.

"I just wish that you would heed my warning" the woman said.

"Why don't you want her to be released? Are you scared of her?" Bo could tell that Persephone was shaken by this.

"Terrified, would be a more accurate word… If you wish to break free from her then it is your choice, but Bianca will be difficult to manage when she returns. She doesn't know your world, or your time" Persephone said.

Bo didn't care about any of that, she just wanted to be free of this. Of her father, and if the only way to do that was to let this bitch inside of her loose then that was a risk that she was willing to take.

"As long as she and I are connected, I will never be free of him. She and I have one thing in common, we both just want to be free…" Bo sighed before grabbing the old rock, holding it up and then throwing it opposite her. The stone hit the brick wall and crumbled into a million pieces.

Suddenly, Bo felt like she couldn't breathe. The succubus fell to her knees, her hands resting on the floor. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart. She cried out and arched her back, Persephone had to look away from the blinding white light that was radiating from the brunette. When she heard Bo's cries stop, she turned her head back seeing that the light was gone.

Then she gasped, lying next to Bo was Bianca. Looking as beautiful and as young as she did all those years ago.

Bo shook her head, she felt so dizzy. Persephone helped her up, the succubus then saw her doppelgänger also standing a few feet away from her. She was dressed in the same clothes as her, she couldn't even begin to imagine how that was possible. "Holy shit! Have to say, a small part of me thought that you were lying" the brunette said looking to Persephone.

"I am afraid not" she said.

Bianca looked down at her hands, everything was the same. Her hair, her body, everything. She then settled her eyes on the two women before her. "Thank you for setting me free. I could not take another minute trapped in there" she grumbled.

"Yeah, well it wasn't much fun for me either lady" Bo scoffed.

"Persephone… Still alive I see" Bianca smirked looking to her sister wife. She gazed around the room seeing the black walls all around her. She hated this place.

"Hate to break up the little reunion that you are having but, since you are the Dark Queen then I am guessing that you know of a way out of here?" Bo asked. Persephone said that Bianca used to travel to and from the Underworld.

"I do, but what makes you think that I am going to let you leave here?" Bianca laughed.

Persephone sighed, she knew that this would happen. She had hoped that being imprisoned for so long would have knocked some sense into the older succubus. But sadly she was mistaken.

"What do you mean? I broke your curse, you wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for me!" Bo yelled. This was so not happening.

"And I am eternally grateful, but you see I don't think that the world is big enough for two of us. I have been imprisoned for two thousand years. And for thirty of those years, I have been stuck inside your body. You see I wasn't just connected to your soul, I also have all of your memories and thoughts. Including the thoughts of a certain blonde doctor" she smirked.

Bo felt a wave of anger wash over her as her doppelgänger spoke about Lauren, why out of all of her memories would she bring up the blonde? "Lauren is off limits to you!" she stepped closer to her.

"Is she now? I couldn't help but notice how much she resembles my beloved Elena, it's ironic actually. Hades cursed me because I fell in love with her, and yet… his own daughter has done the exact same thing" Bianca laughed, it was pretty funny.

Bo frowned, what did that mean? She didn't know what Elena looked like, but now Bianca was telling her that she somehow resembled Lauren. "I don't understand" she shook her head.

"Of course you don't. You are naïve, selfish, and stupid. You had her all of this time and yet you refuse to give yourself to her completely. I have had to watch as you pushed her away, as you claimed to love the tedious wolf and the cursed rebel. What was his name? Ah yes, Rainer… But you needn't worry when I am living your life I won't make the same grave errors" Bianca said with a smile.

"If you think that I am going to let you anywhere near Lauren or my family, then you are the one who is stupid!" Bo spat.

"I find it amusing that you think that you can stop me…" Bianca laughed, Bo was about to say something when Bianca held up a finger silencing her.

Literally.

The young succubus felt her throat close up, her hands went to her neck. She couldn't breathe. Persephone said that she was a succubus, since when could a succubus make people choke?

"… You young Fae, so disrespectful…" she turned away to approach Persephone. "… Let me guess, you warned her not to release me? And like a stubborn child, she didn't listen to you. I will not lie, I am hurt to know that you tried to dissuade her from freeing me" she said.

"You are dangerous Bianca!" Persephone was scared for her life right now.

"Did I say that I was done speaking?!" the older succubus asked, her voice laced with anger. Persephone bowed her head, she knew better than to challenge her. "Good girl. Now, as I was saying. I am willing to let your betrayal go over my head, provided that you do one thing for me" she smiled.

"What?" Persephone frowned.

"The person that told Hades about Elena, I know that you know who it was. Give me their name" Bianca ordered. The one thing that she wanted to do, was destroy the person that set Hades on her lover's trail. She made sure that she kept Elena's existence a secret, which meant that someone else told him. He wasn't smart enough to figure it out for himself.

"It was so long ago, I doubt that I even remember—" Persephone was cut off as Bianca grabbed her throat, wrapping her fingers around her neck and squeezing tight.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! You do not forget something such as that, stop protecting them and tell me who it was!" Bianca's eyes flashed a murderous blue. She wanted to find the person responsible for her beloved's murder.

"They are probably dead now" Persephone croaked.

"Then it doesn't matter if you tell me who it was, does it?" the older succubus countered.

Persephone had no choice, she didn't know if the person in question was still alive. It had been nearly two thousand years. But Bianca still wanted to know who was to blame. "The woman who you laid with before you met Elena, it has been a while and I do not remember her name" Persephone answered honestly.

Bianca let her go, she knew exactly who her sister-wife was talking about. "Evony…" she seethed, the little bitch that was obsessed with her all those years ago. Bianca remembered her, she was a common Fae. To be honest she was quite a mess when Bianca found her, but something about her drew the succubus in.

Although, now Bianca was thinking that she should have just killed her.

The older succubus could recall when Bo would interact with her old lover, Evony despised Bo. Clearly it was because of their history, Bo was Bianca's doppelgänger which meant that every time that she looked at her, she saw Bianca. But clearly, Bo had no idea.

Just then, they heard Bo mumble something. Bianca decided to let her speak, with a click of her fingers The young succubus' throat opened up. She wasn't choking anymore, she stood up straight. "What the hell are you?!" she asked.

"Someone you do not want to anger, speak while I allow you" she kept her stare.

"How do you know Evony?" Bo asked clearing her throat.

"She and I used to spend a lot of time together, once upon a time…" Bianca paused when she saw her doppelgänger's face grimace. She looked as though she was going to be sick. "… What is the matter with your face?" she frowned.

"Sorry, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Just the thought of Evony with…" the young succubus couldn't finish her sentence, she shivered from the disgusting thought of herself with Evony. She pretended to do that once, back when she had to save Vex from the Redcaps. Once was enough. "… At least now I know why she hates me so much. Because of you" she let out a chuckle.

"I understand that I hurt her feelings when I chose Elena over her, but I could not deny my heart of its true desire. I could have killed Evony, but I didn't. I let her live, and what did she do? She sold me out to Hades, I felt the full extent of his wrath and so did the woman that I loved!" Bianca yelled.

"Evony sucks, I'm with you on that one…. Look, just help me get out of here and I will help you get her back for what she did to you. You have your life back now, you can live it however you choose" Bo said. She had to get out of here, but first she had to reason with this woman.

"I wanted a life with Elena, but she was taken from me before we could start one. And if I can't have her, then I guess I can settle for the next best thing" Bianca smirked referring to Lauren.

Bo shook her head, no way in hell was that happening. "Lauren is not yours to take. She's incredibly smart, she'll see right through you if you pretend to be me" Bo was sure of that, she knew that Lauren of all people would be able to tell the difference.

Well, at least she hoped that the blonde would.

"You are sure of that are you? Here is what I think…" Bianca gave a devilish smile as she approached her. "… I think, that Lauren will be so blindsided by the fact that you are even giving her attention at all, that she will think twice about my true identity… You really do love her don't you?" she asked looking into her eyes.

Bo could feel her mind getting cloudy, and it was annoying the hell out of her. Her eyes turned blue in anger, she was ready to fight this bitch if it meant keeping her away from Lauren. "Get out of my head!" she shoved Bianca in the chest.

The older succubus stepped back slightly. She laughed, was that all that Bo had to offer? "Why can't you answer the question? Why is it, that when it comes to Lauren and the way that you feel for her that you are always evasive?" she asked.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Bo asked dodging her question.

"Ah, deflection. The action of a coward. If I recall correctly, you gave Lauren the same answer in Hecuba prison. Every time that she would get close to the subject of your relationship, something always came up. Do you even love her at all?" Bianca was getting to her, and the older succubus loved the effect that she currently had on her.

"If you were really connected to me all of this time, then you should know the answer to that" Bo replied. She didn't need to justify herself to anyone, she knew how she felt for Lauren. And that was enough for her.

"You are right, I do know your answer. But I also know, that she would be much better off with me. Someone who is not a slave to her succubus urges, I have two thousand years of control. What do you have? You say that you love her, but what about when someone new comes along? Hmm?" The Dark Queen took a step towards her, making Bo back up.

"Perhaps another boring wolf or someone with a mysterious problem that only you of all people can solve? What of Lauren then?" Bianca asked.

She had watched for five years, she had seen Bo put her own needs before everyone else's. **She** , noticed the pain in Lauren's eyes when Bo introduced Rainer as her destiny. **She** , was the one worrying when Lauren was missing while Bo was _'working out'_ with Dyson. And **she** , was the one screaming inside of Bo's mind when the succubus chose to take a case rather than spend the weekend getting back on track with the woman that she claimed to love.

And all for a Tickbalang, they were disgusting creatures.

No more, Lauren deserved better. She wasn't Elena, but she looked exactly the same. And there were aspects about Lauren that Elena also possessed. Bianca wondered if like Bo was to herself, that Lauren was a descendant of her beloved.

Or was it just a coincidence?

"Everyone makes mistakes" Bo let out, what Bianca had said had hit a nerve with her. Because she was right, Bo just hadn't seen it from an outsider's point of view. But she could do better, she would do better.

"Yes. But you, Bo Dennis… Have made far too many. Perhaps, you should spend some time here. And maybe get to know your Father? I hear that he is just **dying** to meet you, oh and don't worry about Lauren. I'll make sure that she is well taken care of while you are, **away** …." Bianca smiled, this was going to be a lot of fun.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Bo yelled in her face.

"Is that you're angry face? I will have to remember that for later, have fun with Hades. Take it from me, you are going to hate it here" the older succubus clicked her fingers, and in an instant Bo disappeared.

Clearly Persephone failed to mention that Bianca was also part Warlock, thanks to her own Father. Which gave her many extraordinary abilities. Among them was the power of projection.

Whatever she envisioned in her mind, she could create. So she used it to send Bo to Hades, it was also how she travelled back and forth from the underworld when she was alive. And it was how she was going to take revenge on Evony.

Bianca turned to Persephone, "Try not to wait up for me…" she smiled before closing her eyes and disappearing.

 **….**

 **A/N: OOhh! No Lauren in this chapter I know. But I wanted to set the pace of the story. I hope you guys like it, please let me know if you want me to continue it. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! You guys are absolutely amazing! The response for this fic has been unbelievable. So I thank you for that. I don't know how I come up with these stories either. They just pop into my head and I have to get them out. It's better when I do too, because it frees up my mind for work. So in a way, it's kind of therapeutic. Lol!**

 **And to BoLoFan18, as long as I can keep thinking of new stories then I'm not going anywhere!**

 **Since you guys have been so wonderful, I have decided to post the next chapter. It's time for Bianca to take a walk in Bo's shoes. Haha!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 2: Curtain Call**

 **The Underworld**

Bo reappeared in a black room, the darkness surrounded her like cloak. She couldn't see two feet in front of her. Let alone anything else. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out.

She couldn't be here, she had to get back to her family before Bianca did any damage. And she dreaded to think about what the other succubus would do to Lauren. She claimed that she was going to take care of her, but she was the Dark Queen. How could she trust her word?

"Bo?" The succubus turned around when she heard someone call her name, but she couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Who's there?" she asked. Suddenly, she saw a dim white glow in the distance. She didn't know whether to follow it or not. But she could've sworn that she heard someone or something breathing near her. So she didn't really want to stay put to be attacked by whatever was watching her.

Bo ran as fast as she could, following the ominous glow.

"Bo! Follow the light!"

It was Persephone, the succubus ran faster. The light got brighter until she was standing in front of her step-mother who was holding a lantern.

"Thank goodness, I thought that he had gotten to you. We must leave, follow me…" she said turning around and leading Bo back into the elevator that she was in when she got down here.

The doors were about to close when a hand reached in, grabbing Bo by her leg and pulling her forcefully. Persephone held onto the brunette's arms, making sure that her attacker didn't get what they were after. Bo used her strength, kicking whoever it was and pulling her leg back into the elevator.

Both women let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed.

"What the hell was that?!" the succubus asked, trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Hades. I told you, he wants you. We are lucky that he has lost his power, otherwise not even I could have saved you" Persephone said, hitting one of the trillion buttons upon the walls.

"Lost his power? What do you mean?" Bo asked. Hades was supposed to be the God of the Underworld. How do Gods lose their power? Persephone didn't answer at first, she just waited for the elevator to come to a stop. The doors opened so she led Bo out and into the corridor.

"Hades was banished to the underworld by his siblings, Zeus and Poseidon. They couldn't allow him to be at full power otherwise he would just exact revenge against them. So they cursed him to a powerless existence for all of eternity. However, he found a way around that…" she explained as she kept walking.

"How?" Bo asked, following her step-mother down the narrow corridor.

"… He spent years, searching through ancient texts. He finally found something, it was a ritual that allowed him to draw the power from a spouse as long as they were bound together. That was when he acquired me, he took me from my Mother and demanded that i marry him. Only to find out that my power was not enough to sustain him" Persephone said.

"He kidnapped you from your family?" Bo couldn't imagine someone ever doing that.

Persephone nodded, "Yes, when he began to grow weak again. He decided that he needed more power, which meant another marriage. That was when he made a deal with Bianca's Father, he was a powerful Warlock King and ruled his own land. When Hades learnt that Bianca was part succubus, he wanted her even more. I did not know why, perhaps it was the allure of your kind" she guessed.

They both came to a stop outside of an old wooden door. Bo met her step-mother's gaze, there was obviously something behind this door. "What's in there?" she asked.

"See for yourself" Persephone nodded to the door.

The brunette wrapped her hand around the door knob, turning it to the right to find that it was unlocked. She opened the door, seeing cobwebs over each piece of furniture. Then she realised, she had seen this room before. In her Dawning, she saw her Father rocking her as baby and singing her a lullaby.

"I remember this place…" Bo let out walking further into the room.

Persephone followed her in, closing the door behind her. She watched as Bo touched the dusty wooden crib at the end of the room. "… I was born here, wasn't i?" she asked. This was a mind trip, she was born in Hell.

"Yes, there was a lot of people back then. Guards, midwifes, and your Mother…" Persephone said turning her head to the steel cage on their left. "… She was only allowed to hold you when you needed to be fed. I would hear her wailing all through the night. I wished that I could have helped her, but he wouldn't let me" she admitted sadly.

Bo was disgusted, to know that she was half of this monster made her stomach turn. She had to get out of here, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Can you get me out of here?" she asked turning to her step-mother.

Persephone shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. The only one who can send you back is Hades. Or Bianca, but I don't think that we should expect her back anytime soon" she said.

"What will she do? What's her endgame?" the succubus asked.

"She wants a second chance at life, stepping into yours will give her that. What you said about Lauren being clever enough to see through Bianca's façade. Do you really believe that she will?" Persephone asked, she had never seen someone have such faith and confidence in another. It was foreign to her.

"I hope so…" Bo let out in breath. She liked to think that Lauren knew her well enough to know if she wasn't acting like herself. "… So what now? We just run from room to room so that he won't find us?" she asked.

"No, there is one place that you will be safe for the remainder of your time here. Follow me…" Persephone said gesturing for Bo to follow her out of the room. She led the succubus down another corridor, coming to a stop in front of a big wooden door. Persephone pulled a key out of thin air, using to unlock the door. "… Hades never comes in here. He will never look for you as long as you stay in this room" she said letting Bo in.

"Why doesn't he come in here?" the succubus asked, the room looked fit for a Queen.

"It was Bianca's old room, they never shared the same bed. She was repulsed by him, so he allowed her to have her own chambers to do with as she pleased…" Persephone explained, so Bo was right. It was a Queen's room. "… After he killed her, he vowed never to set foot into her chambers again. It just reminded him of her betrayal" she added.

"So then why not tear it down, and get rid of the memory all together?" Bo asked.

"When Bianca died, her power died with her. Hades grew weaker as the days went on, he stayed in his own chambers and didn't move for a while. That was until, he came across your Mother. He brought her here and—" Persephone stopped when Bo raised her hand.

"Yeah, I get it. I already know the story, don't need to hear it again…" the brunette turned away, she hated that she was the product of something so horrible. But that was something that she had to live with. She just didn't like being reminded of it. "… So you are telling me that in all of the time that you've been here, that you have no idea how to get out?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, there is one way. But it's complicated" Persephone said vaguely.

"Yeah, that doesn't work for me. Try to simplify it for me" the succubus said, if Persephone knew of a way out then she had to share it. Then they could both leave this place.

"The Artemis Candle, it is… **was** , my ticket to leave here. But Hades took it from me centuries ago, and I haven't seen it since" She said.

"So then let's go and find it, we can cover more ground between the two of us" Bo was up for a treasure hunt, she was willing to do anything to get out of here. She had no idea what Bianca would do to her friends, or to Lauren.

"No, you must stay here. I couldn't help Bianca, but I **can** help you. Believe it or not, she wasn't always so heartless. Hades ruined her, and killing the only person that she ever loved pushed her over the edge. I do not wish for you to live the same fate. It might take some time, but I will find it. I've never bothered for myself, I guess I have gotten used to this life" Persephone gave a sad smile.

"This isn't a life Persephone, it's a nightmare" Bo said.

"Yes, perhaps it is. But it is one that **you** will wake up from, I swear to you. Stay here, I will return shortly…" Persephone smiled before leaving the room.

Bo turned around, seeing the king sized four poster bed in the centre of the room. The succubus could really use the down time, she kicked off her heels and jumped onto the bed. Looking up at the canopy over top much like her own bed. "Not too shabby…" she said to herself. She laid down, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of her family.

"… Please, see through her" she whispered. Whatever happened next, would tell just how much her so called family actually knew her.

Especially Lauren.

 **Clubhouse**

Bianca remerged in the house that Bo and her human friend called home. In the years that she had been connected to Bo's soul, she had seen through the succubus' eyes. And this was one thing that she hated, this house was not fit for Queen. Actually, it wasn't even fit for cockroaches.

The brunette smirked as she walked through the house, she was finally free. She climbed the stairs, seeing the bed where Bo laid her head at night.

It was all hers now.

The first thing that she wanted to do, was change out of this dress. She walked to Bo's closet, this was probably the only thing that they had in common. Their love for leather.

Bianca picked out a pair of leather pants and then a black tank top. Looking in the mirror, she smiled smoothing them over with her hands. "Like a glove…" she chuckled. She then fixed her hair, leaving it fall over her shoulders.

Just as she was checking herself out in the mirror, the brunette heard voices come from downstairs.

She was going to see who it was, but she didn't have to when she saw Lauren enter the bathroom. The blonde was completely oblivious to the succubus' presence as she pulled off her jacket. Bianca almost felt like crying, she couldn't believe the resemblance. It was truly uncanny.

Now she had to put her knowledge of Bo to the test, she had been connected to her for nearly thirty years. "… Hey?" she called out.

Lauren stopped what she was doing, turning her head to see her ex standing in the doorway. "Bo? Oh my god!" she gasped, running over to her and jumping into the brunette's arms.

Bianca smiled happily, wrapping her arms around the blonde tight. She then buried her nose into Lauren's neck, taking in her scent. Although, she smelt like dirt. But Bianca didn't care.

"We were so worried about you" the blonde let out.

"Shh it's okay, I'm here now" the brunette smirked. It was working so far, she had to give herself points for her acting. Bianca felt Lauren stiffen a little, was she caught? The human couldn't have caught on that quickly.

Lauren pulled away, stepping out of the embrace. She felt a bit awkward having hugged her ex-girlfriend like that. They hadn't really spoken much since that kiss that they shared after defeating Massimo. She knew that Bo had been busy looking for the second hell shoe. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so full on. I was just worried that's all" she said with a bashful smile.

Bianca sighed with a smile, the blonde didn't suspect anything. "It's okay, I'm sorry that I gave you guys a scare…" she said. "… What happened to you? You're very dirty" she asked with a laugh.

Lauren looked at her hands which were slightly black from all of the digging. "Yeah, Dyson and I dug up Kenzi's grave. We got word that she might have been sent back from Valhalla, and she was. Wait here, I'll go get her…" Lauren was about to turn around when Bianca stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"No, you stay here. Clean yourself up, I'll go and see Kenzi" she smiled.

"Okay, I think that she's in her room" Lauren said before going back to the bathroom.

"So far so good…" Bianca smiled to herself, turning on her heel as she made her way into Kenzi's room. Seeing the human throwing on a knitted cardigan. She didn't really care much for humans, she only had an eye for one of them. "… Kenzi?" she called out.

Kenzi turned around, seeing her best friend a few feet away from her. "Bo-Bo? What the fudge? I thought that you were in hell?" she said running over to her and giving her a crushing hug.

Bianca hugged her back, not well but just enough. "Nope, I guess Freya's magic backfired. Somehow I just ended up back in my bedroom. Oh well, looks like I have dodged a bullet as they say" the brunette smiled. She wasn't used to such a modern vernacular. She was born in a different time. But she had to get it right if she was going to play this well.

"Yeah, I guess so. So then who left us that message?" Kenzi asked.

"What message?" Bianca frowned.

"I was the in the lab with Lauren, and the room went super cold, the windows started to ice up and then someone wrote a message saying that they needed Help. We thought that it was you from wherever you were" the human said. Who else would have sent them a message?

Bianca wondered if somehow Bo had sent a message from the Underworld. No, it was impossible. It had to be something else. She needed to find out what and stop it before it ruined her plans. "Well it wasn't me, but don't worry we will figure it out" she tapped the girl's arm gently.

"Yeah, of course we will. Where's Lauren?" Kenzi asked.

"She's cleaning herself up" Bianca pointed behind her. Both of them turned their heads when they heard a knock at the door. Bianca certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

"I'll get it…" Kenzi smiled before leaving the room.

Bianca thought that this would be a good time to check in with Lauren. Perhaps she could join her in the shower. The succubus made her way into her new bedroom, looking into the bathroom and seeing Lauren's silhouette through the shower curtain.

Every curve of her was enchanting. Just like Elena. The brunette was about to step forward for a better look, when she sensed something behind her. Due to her Warlock side, she had a hand in Dark Magic. And could sense when something sinister was lurking around her. She turned around, following the energy that she was picking up.

"Did anyone ever inform you, that lurking is the trait of a cowardly scoundrel…" she closed her eyes, focusing on the energy of the spirit that she was sensing. "… Edimu!" she said, summoning the spirit. Opening her eyes, she saw a small Japanese woman. Who looked very much like a corpse. "State your business" she ordered.

The woman couldn't speak, but she kept looking over towards the bathroom. At Lauren.

"Ah, I see. They disrupted your resting place, didn't they?" the corpse nodded. "Well, you have my deepest apologies. But, you really should have let it go…" Bianca said, with a click of her fingers she snapped the Edimu's neck without even touching her.

"Bo?" Bianca hadn't heard the water of the shower stop. Turning around she saw Lauren wrapped in one of Bo's kimonos. The blonde stepped forward, seeing the dead body at the brunette's feet. "What happened? Who is that?" she pointed to body.

"Some type of undead Fae, Kenzi said that you received a message from the beyond while you were in the lab. It was from her…" the succubus explained. She really hoped that the blonde wouldn't probe her explanation too much. "… I caught her trying to get to the bathroom, she was after you" she added.

"Me? Why, what did I do?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know, you said that you dug up Kenzi's grave. Are you sure that you didn't mess anyone else's grave up, maybe without realising?" the brunette asked.

Lauren held up a finger, "Hold on…" she went back into the bathroom and picked up her jacket, she could have sworn that she felt something sharp sticking in her side earlier. But due to Kenzi's condition she forgot about it and focused on her, reaching into the pocket she found a small green shard.

She walked back into the bedroom, holding it up for her ex to see. "… An Edimu. I didn't mean for this to happen" she shook her head with a sigh.

"It's okay. You didn't know, it's over now. She can't hurt you Lauren" Bianca smiled, touching the blonde's shoulders.

"You never stop saving me do you? Thank you" the blonde chuckled.

"I will **always** save you" Bianca whispered, slowly leaning in. This was it, she was going to have Lauren all to herself after so long of being pushed down by Bo and her selfish needs. Just as their lips were about to touch, they both heard someone clear their throat.

They pulled apart abruptly, seeing Kenzi with a smirk on her face as she stood a few feet away from them. Bianca kind of hated her for interrupting. She was so close.

"Sorry, but Trick is downstairs and he wants to talk to you" she looked at her best friend.

Bianca hated this already. "Sure, I will be right down" she smiled.

"Alright…" Kenzi said as she turned around and made her way back downstairs.

Lauren turned to her ex, "I should get changed and head home, you probably want some best friend time with Kenzi" she gave a small smile. They had been apart for a while, Lauren thought that they might want some time to catch up.

Bianca didn't like the sound of that at all. She hated this, she just wanted to be with Lauren. But, she had stepped into Bo's shoes. And for her plan to work, she needed to keep up appearances. But that didn't mean that she couldn't tip the scales in her favour every now and then. "Yes, although I was wondering if maybe we could talk sometime. About us?" she asked.

"Uh, okay. What, about us?" Lauren asked.

"Just things that I think that we should talk about, like a certain kiss that we shared a few weeks ago?" Bianca smiled.

"Right, **that**. It's okay Bo, I know that you've been busy" the blonde was willing to forget about it.

Bianca sighed, this was Bo's doing. Lauren was so used to disappointment, if Bo truly loved her then she wouldn't have treated her this way. Bianca was going to make sure that the blonde was treated like a Queen, and by the time that Lauren found out about her true identity.

She wouldn't want Bo back.

"I am **never** too busy for you" she said placing a gentle hand on her arm.

Lauren was taken aback by that, Bo wasn't usually one for talking things through. She pushed it away. Maybe going to Valhalla had changed her? "Okay, well. If you're not busy tomorrow then we could maybe have a drink at the Dahl? And talk" she suggested.

Bianca nodded. "Yes, that sounds wonderful!" she beamed.

"Wonderful?" Lauren frowned, that wasn't the kind of word that Bo normally used.

"I mean, that sounds great…" the brunette said trying to cover her tracks. Lauren thought that maybe Bo was just tired from her trip to another realm. So she just moved passed it. "… I'll leave you to get dressed, if you need to borrow something feel free" she smiled, side stepping the blonde and making her way downstairs.

 **Downstairs**

Bianca entered the living room, seeing Kenzi and Trick standing in the kitchen. "You wanted to see me?" she said interrupting the two.

Trick smiled and walked over to his granddaughter, he was oblivious. Which was a good thing. "Welcome back love, Kenzi tells me that you ended up here somehow. Do you know why?" he asked.

Bianca shook her head, "No, sorry. I wish that I had an answer for you" she said. Oh, if only they knew the truth. All of this attention made Bianca laugh, Bo was coddled like a baby. It made her wonder if the young succubus would last in this world without everyone fawning all over her all the time.

"Well, no matter. The most important thing is that you are safe, and Kenzi of course" he smiled. He was glad to have them both back.

"And Lauren, she was nearly attacked upstairs" Bianca added, the blonde was her main priority.

"Attacked? By who?" Kenzi asked worriedly.

"Some kind of undead Fae, I caught her trying to get to Lauren in the shower. She's dead now, I killed her" the brunette said simply.

Kenzi and Trick were shocked, Bo was being so cavalier about killing someone. "You just killed her, you didn't try and reason with her first?" Kenzi asked, this was odd.

Bianca had to think fast, her mask was cracking. "I would have, but she tried to kill me because I caught her. I didn't have a choice" she faked regret. God! This whole ' _playing the good girl'_ thing was exhausting.

"Of course you didn't. Ghostly spirits can be deadly, although I find it odd that she was able to take corporeal form without someone helping her" Trick confessed with a frown, he had never heard of a spirit just taking corporeal form. Something or someone had to summon them for that to happen.

Another mystery.

"Who knows, but it's lucky that she did otherwise I wouldn't have seen her coming" Bianca said, sounding as positive as she could.

"I'm with Bo-Bo on that one, is Lauren okay?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes, she's fine. She's just getting dressed" Bianca said with a smile. This was way too easy, everyone was so willing to believe whatever came out of her mouth.

Idiots.

"I should call Dyson, and tell him that you are back. He's holding the Valhalla gates open for no reason now. I'll head home after that, to let you girls have some time alone…" Trick smiled walking outside to take the call and then leave.

Bianca sighed, that was one obstacle. The wolf. He could potentially ruin her plan, especially if he caught on that she didn't smell like Bo. She needed to make sure that didn't happen.

"So, uh. Sorry for interrupting you and the Doc upstairs. What's been happening on the love triangle front while I've been gone?" Kenzi asked with a smirk, she was dying to know what had been going on while she was in Valhalla.

Bianca smiled, this was the question that she had been waiting for. "Well, Lauren and I kissed on the day of the battle. After that, I sort of pushed her away. I was still feeling the loss of you and it was just easier" she answered, she had felt the sadness and grief when she was connected to Bo. So it wasn't lie.

"And now?" Kenzi asked.

"And now I want to make things work with her, although I realise that I have been very selfish through the years. Choosing Rainer over her, and then sleeping with Dyson while she was missing. I think to myself now, who would do that to someone that they love?" Bianca said, silently hating Bo for everything that she had done.

"Wow, you seem so determined. What happened to make you feel that way?" Kenzi asked. This was a side of Bo that she wasn't used to seeing.

"I don't know, I guess going to Valhalla has changed me. I am seeing things in a new light now, perhaps this is the new me. There is nothing wrong with change, is there?" she asked, eyeing the human wearily. She was prepared to silence Kenzi if need be.

"No, not at all. It's just…" Kenzi trailed off trying to find the right word. Something about Bo was different but she couldn't figure out what. "… Nothing" she finished with a shake of her head.

Bianca could see that this girl was going to be trouble. "How are you doing, after the whole _'almost wedding'_ to Hale thing?" Bianca asked, perhaps devoting a moment to Kenzi would ease the girl's suspicions that something was wrong.

Kenzi just shrugged, she didn't know how to respond. She was seconds away from being reunited with Hale, and then it was ripped away from her.

 **He** , was ripped away from her, **again**.

"I'm not sure yet. I was so close to having him back, and then nothing" the human said sadly.

Bianca wasn't one for soft moments like this, she was a Queen and a warrior. She couldn't show any signs of weakness. The only time she ever did, was when she was with Elena. The blonde brought the softer side out of her. But, Bianca did know what it was like to lose the love of your life. "If it helps, I'm sure that he is in a better place" she said.

Kenzi cracked a smile. "I think so too. I feel like I just need to take a beat you know? Have some time by myself" she said.

"Maybe you should, maybe that is all you need. Time alone to sort through your thoughts, a little rest never hurt anyone" the succubus smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Bo-Bo…" Kenzi smiled leaning in for a hug.

Bianca wrapped her arms around the human, hugging her back. Bo didn't know just how lucky she was. She had all of these people who loved her. And yet, half of the time she took them for granted. Bianca wouldn't make the same mistakes as her descendant. "Anytime, **Kenz** " the brunette said with an evil smirk, she was having so much fun.

Both friends pulled apart to see Lauren standing at the bottom of the stairs. All dressed, her hair done and looking as stunning as always.

"I'm gonna go and lay down, all that dying and coming back to life thing has really tuckered me out…" Kenzi said with a smile before walking past Lauren and up to her room. Leaving Bianca and Lauren all to themselves.

"Since Kenzi is occupied, do you want to have that drink now? We can stay here if you don't want to go to the Dahl, I think that there is wine here somewhere" Bianca laughed. The succubus wanted to gain Lauren's trust, not just for herself. But she also wanted to find Evony, and make her pay for what she did to Elena. And the only one who knew where she was, was Lauren.

"Sure, that sounds great" The blonde smiled before taking a seat on the couch.

Bianca smirked, it was working. The succubus walked into the kitchen, looking through the fridge to see a half full bottle of red wine on the top shelf. It was better than nothing. Bianca poured two glasses, then brought them over to the living room.

She handed one to Lauren and then took a seat next to her. "So, about that kiss…" the brunette started. Lauren let out a small chuckle, she didn't know why she was so nervous. She and Bo had dated for almost a year, and yet she couldn't pluck up the courage to talk about one kiss. "… Do you regret it?" she asked.

"No" Lauren answered instantly.

Bianca couldn't understand why Bo would keep this woman at arm's length, she was breath taking. Just like Elena was. Now Bianca had to apologise for Bo's selfish behaviour. "Lauren, I'm sorry for pushing you away these past few weeks. It's just that everything with Kenzi and—" the blonde held her hand up to her ex.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Bo, you lost a lot when the battle happened. And I know how much Rainer meant to you, losing someone you love is never easy" she bowed her head, and looked into her wine glass.

"I didn't love Rainer" Bianca said with a scoff. Then realised that she shouldn't have said it like that.

The blonde lifted her head, giving her ex-girlfriend a confused frown. "Then why did you say that he was your destiny?" Lauren asked, this didn't make any sense. Bo was so sure before that she was in love with Rainer, she turned her back on her friends because of him. Now she was saying that she never did, what did that mean?

"I don't know, I think that losing my memory and then getting it back messed up my head a little. Maybe I did love him, at least a small part of me. But it's not the way that I love you" the brunette said, even though she wasn't Bo. Bianca had been connected to every fibre of Bo's body when she was imprisoned.

She had fallen in love with Lauren at the same time as Bo. It was just that Bianca's intentions were much clearer. She believed that she was destined to be cursed in order for her to have a second chance with her soulmate, Lauren wasn't Elena. But she looked exactly the same, it was no coincidence. Of that she was sure.

"I want to believe that Bo, I do. But you change your mind every five minutes, you say that you love me and yet you have been sleeping with Dyson, and then you chose Rainer over the both of us. What am I supposed to believe?" Lauren asked. She couldn't help the way that she felt.

Bianca took Lauren's wine from her and then placed both of the glasses on the coffee table. She then took the blonde's hands into her own. "Look into my eyes…" Lauren did as she was told. "… I swear to you, I will **love** you forever… I **have** loved you forever" Bianca whispered with a smile.

"There's something different about you…" Lauren frowned as she studied her ex-girlfriend's eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Bianca scooted closer to the blonde, reaching her hand up and cupping Lauren's cheek gently. "I've just realised, that we can't waste time worrying about why this won't work. Lauren, we need to start thinking about ourselves. And what **we** want" she said.

"What's that?" Lauren asked, she was completely mesmerised by Bo. More so than usual.

"Love, a future. I can give you all of that, and more. If you let me…" Bianca whispered leaning in, she captured the blonde's lips ever so gently. Lauren closed her eyes as she got caught up in the moment, but something was wrong. It felt different. But why?

"… This time will be better, I promise" the brunette said.

She had the blonde right where she wanted her, and she meant what she said. She wasn't going to take Lauren for granted like Bo had done, she was going to make the blonde **her** Queen. Then she was going to reclaim her throne from the Dark, giving her the life back that she had lost so long ago.

It was her time now, while Bo would rot in hell with her father.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ooh, Bianca is a piece of work huh? What's going to happen next? Leave me a review, thanks for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you're all having a good day.**

 **Few things to say, sorry for the delay with the next chapter of Everything Has Changed. Which is also the last in the story. I know, I'm sad to see it go too.**

 **Which is why I want to take my time with it and get it right. So bare with me, but while you all wait for that one. I'm posting this chapter to hold you over. Also this story is a lot of fun.**

 **I noticed that most of you actually like Bianca better than Bo and I find that hilarious. Because to be honest I like her better too. Which is another reason why this story is called 'Torn'. I'll let you ponder about that. Lol!**

 **Remember to leave me your reviews, much love xoxo**

 **…**

 **Chapter 3: Long Live the Queen**

 **Clubhouse**

In the interest of taking it slow, Lauren decided that she didn't want to stay the night with Bo. Simply because it was just too soon, and plus they hadn't really established what they were doing. They had just talked over some things and had a pretty amazing kiss. Which Lauren still couldn't shake, it was almost like she was kissing someone else. But it **was** Bo, so that thought just made her feel stupid.

The succubus even showed the blonde her neon blue eyes after ending their kiss. The brunette apologised right away, telling Lauren that the ordeal in Valhalla must have drained her a little. It was nothing that a little chi couldn't fix. So with that, she said goodbye.

But Bianca was having a hard time letting go. She had Lauren right where she wanted her. And she still needed to know Evony's current location. The only person that knew was Lauren. Bianca thought of coming out with the question and just asking her. But then she wondered if Lauren would be suspicious of it, since Bo and Evony hated each other. Why would she care where the Morrigan was?

Bianca quickly checked Kenzi's room, finding the Human passed out on her bed. She had been through a lot, the Dark Queen was impressed by Kenzi's bravery. Then again, Humans always tended to be more durable than the Fae themselves. Which was laughable, since they had no power.

The succubus made her way back into Bo's bedroom, grabbing one of her many leather jackets and pulling it on. Again, like a glove. She couldn't help but smile, she was proud of herself for getting this far. Now it was time to take revenge on Evony.

When Bianca knew her, she was nothing. She had no one, Evony was more or less a slave. Even though she was Fae, she came from a hated Family. Her Father had made a ton of enemies throughout the fae community. That was when Bianca found her, the succubus saw something in her. Something that she could use to keep herself entertained.

She gave her a home, food, clothes on her back. And what did she do? She betrayed her, all because she was jealous of the fact that the Queen chose a human over her. Bianca thought that maybe she had died a few years after herself, but when she saw through Bo's eyes on the day that she was arrested by Dyson and Hale. She couldn't believe it.

Evony had somehow managed to climb her way up to the top of the food chain, making herself the Morrigan of the Dark Fae. Bianca knew that it wasn't due to her knowledge and charms. And now she wanted to know what got her that position.

Bianca closed her eyes, focusing on Lauren's energy. Within a second, the brunette disappeared form the bedroom.

 **Lauren's Condo**

Bianca reappeared in the blonde's living room, noticing that all of the lights were off. It had been a good twenty minutes since Lauren had left the clubhouse. And she had told Bianca that she was going straight home to sleep, since this day had been so tiring. The succubus made her way upstairs, slowly so not to make a noise.

As she reached Lauren's bedroom, she used her powers to open the door discreetly. Bianca walked in, tip toeing into the room. She saw the blonde laying on her right side, sleeping soundly with her arm draped over her waist. Why on earth would Bo push this woman away? She was beautiful.

The succubus got to the bed, kneeling next to the slumbering beauty. The only way that she could get Evony's location, was to enter Lauren's mind and find the information herself. Bianca hovered her hand over Lauren's forehead, her palm shined a dark red as she closed her eyes.

As she entered the blonde's mind, Bianca could see what she was dreaming about. It was memories of herself and Bo, watching movies, having dinner and all of the times that they would be lying in bed together. Bo really didn't know just how well that she had it.

Bianca dug deeper, searching for any memory of Evony.

Then she found one, she saw Lauren and Evony in bed together. That just made her mad, very mad. Before she lost her temper, she passed the memory in search of another. Which didn't take her long, she was seeing Lauren talking with her former lover. In a large house, it was almost like a mansion. She projected herself into the memory, and found herself standing in the very room that the blonde was thinking about.

Bianca walked around, trying to look for anything that might give her a location. Then she saw a large painting on the wall, and next to it was another one that looked exactly the same except it was more modern. The plaque on the frame read, Rushmore Estate: 2011.

The succubus smiled, she had her. She opened her eyes as she stopped her mind walk. Seeing that Lauren was still out for the count, she still had it. Bianca touched her face ever so gently, loving the way that the blonde crinkled her nose as she subconsciously felt the touch.

"One last piece of business, and then you will be my only focus…" she whispered admiring Lauren's beauty. Bianca could see that Lauren was starting to wake, so she used her powers to disappear.

The blonde opened her eyes, seeing nothing but the darkness of her bedroom. She could have sworn that she felt something touch her cheek. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. She laid back down, closing her eyes as she drifted off into a slumber once more.

 **Rushmore Estate**

Bianca reappeared in the living room of the huge mansion, it was the same room that she had seen in Lauren's mind. And as if on cue, Evony walked in from the left. Wearing a robe and holding a glass of what looked like whiskey. She walked to the couch that was in front of the fireplace, not knowing that Bianca was behind her.

The succubus decided to have a little fun with her victim. With one wave of her hand, the fire that Evony was staring into, extinguished itself.

"What the hell?" the morrigan got up and approached the fireplace. That was great, she didn't even know how to light this thing. Someone else did it for her, she was human now. Which meant that she didn't want be around anything that could potentially hurt her.

"Problem?" Bianca spoke up.

Evony turned around to see none other than Bo standing there. What the hell was she doing here? It was almost 10:30 p.m. "Oh look, it's my least favourite succubus. Lauren certainly sucks at keeping secrets doesn't she? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Bianca shrugged, this was fantastic. Evony had no clue of the danger that she was now in. The brunette stepped forward, going for the morrigan's decanter. Over the years, she had seen Bo drink whiskey but she had never tried it herself. It wasn't much of a thing in her day. She took a sip, scrunching up her face as the liquid burned her throat. She placed the glass down, not finishing the rest of it.

"That was disgusting…" she grimaced.

"I highly doubt that you came here to critique my skills as a connoisseur. What do you want Bo?" Evony asked. She was in no mood for games.

Bianca smiled, she could get used to this façade. "Just to chat, something about you recently came to my attention and I wanted to ask you about it" she said coming to stand near her. She looked the same, except maybe a little older. She had no idea what she was in for.

"Was it something that can wait until the morning?" Evony asked, she didn't really want to be talking to this bitch right now. She couldn't stand her.

The brunette shook her head, "No, I want to talk about it right now" she said making it clear.

"Alright, spit it out!" Evony ordered.

The succubus had to hold back her anger, she was not the one to talk down to. She was the one who gave the orders. "You might want to watch your tone with me tonight, Evony!" she said through gritted teeth.

The Morrigan noticed that there was something different about Bo, something familiar. The way that she carried herself right now, wasn't like what she had witnessed before. Perhaps she had too much to drink. Since becoming human, her tolerance for alcohol was pathetic.

"What do you want?" she asked again calmly.

"Does the name **Bianca** , ring any bells for you?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

Evony's posture stiffened. She hadn't heard that name in nearly two thousand years. But the real question was, how did Bo know about her? "Can't say that it does, sorry. Now If that's all you wanted, kindly piss off!" she smiled.

"Such hubris, you certainly have come a long way…" Bianca stepped past her, looking into the dark fireplace.

Evony didn't have a good feeling about this, since when did the uneducated unaligned succubus use words like Hubris? Something was wrong.

The brunette turned back to face her, "… But to me, you will always be the broken, pathetic little slave girl that I found centuries ago…" she spat snapping her fingers, making the wood inside the fireplace ignite, roaring to life.

Evony gasped, dropping her glass on the floor in shock. It couldn't be, could it? "Bianca?" she whispered.

Bianca gave a proud smile, "… In the flesh" she said. This was so much fun, she forgot how amazing it felt to frighten the living crap out people.

"How? You've been dead for two thousand years!" Evony yelled, there was no way that this possible. Then she realised, she was just drunk. This was a nightmare, she was no stranger to those. And she certainly had a few regarding Bianca over the centuries. "You're not real!" she shook her head with her eyes shut tight.

Bianca had to laugh, maybe she was losing her touch. The succubus stepped forward, coming face to face with her jilted ex-lover. She didn't make a sound as Evony kept her eyes closed.

The Morrigan took a deep breath, she didn't hear anything. Did that mean that she had shaken the horrible hallucination? Opening her eyes, she was sorely disappointed as she was inches away from Bianca's face.

"Boo!" the brunette laughed. Evony jumped back in a fright. Why was she here? How was she here? "I have travelled all the way back from Hell, just to see you Evony. The least that you could do is be more hospitable to me" she said.

"What do you want?" Evony asked.

"Oh my dear Evony, I want so many things. And unfortunately for you, your head is at the top of that list" Bianca placed her hands behind her back.

"Why? I have done nothing to you!" she yelled.

Now Bianca was angry. She used her powers to choke the human, Evony's hands went to her neck. She was literally scrapping at her skin trying to breathe. "NOTHING?! You continue to amaze me…" she circled her. "… I know that it was you that told Hades about Elena, and because of you he killed her!" she shouted.

She lifted her hand, making Evony stand up. " **You** are the reason that she was taken from me, and for that you will suffer…" she said using her hand to intensify her power. Evony started to turn red, she probably seconds away from suffocation. Then suddenly, Bianca released her. "… But not by killing you" she lowered her hands.

Evony coughed, trying to get her breath back. "Why? What are you going to do?" she asked in fear.

"With Death, comes peace. And you do not deserve such a luxury. No, I think for you it will be something far less pleasant. When I am done, you will be wishing that I had killed you. In fact, you will be **begging** me to" Bianca smirked.

Before Evony could get another word out, the succubus grabbed her throat with her right hand while placing the left over her heart. "What are you doing?" the morrigan croaked.

"Giving you what you deserve…" Bianca stated, like when she entered Lauren's mind. Her palm shined a dark red, the human beneath her took a sharp breath in. It was like she was grabbing her heart. "… You are going to feel the pain that I felt when I lost Elena, the pain of dying by Hades' hands. Over and over again. Don't bother looking for a fix either, because I am the only one who can ease your suffering!" she said.

"You broke my heart Bianca. I just wanted you to feel what I felt, I'm sorry" Evony mumbled, hoping that somehow her apology would make Bianca show her mercy.

"Sorry, will not save you this time" Bianca stopped her magic, letting go of the woman and dropping her to the floor.

Evony couldn't get up, the pain that she was feeling was crippling her. She could feel the heartbreak, the loss, the sharpness of a knife ripping through her stomach. It was like Bianca had said. She had no idea how much suffering that she had cost the succubus.

"I must commend you on your deal with Hades, it has gotten you very far in life. I remember when you were the trembling young woman, lashed by your captors as they whipped you for disobeying them. And now look at you, the leader of the Dark. Although, not so much anymore" the brunette chuckled looking at her.

"Tell me, do you feel any sort of remorse when you look at Lauren's face? You must have thought that it was ironic that of all of the people to do this to you, it was her. Sort of poetic in a way, wouldn't you agree?" she asked kneeling down next to her. Bianca grabbed her chin, bringing her face up to look at it.

"Every time, that you see her face. Your pain will only increase, I don't imagine that you will want to do business with Dr. Lewis anymore. I know all about your little threats towards her, all because you wish to become what you once were. It stops now, do you understand me?" Bianca asked seriously.

Evony could only nod, in the time that she had spent with Bianca all those years ago she was still scared to death of her. She was a bitch to Lauren for two reasons. One, she looked exactly like the human that Bianca chose over her. And Two, she took her powers away. And Evony wanted them back. She couldn't run the Dark Fae if she was Human.

"Very good. I **may** just pull back the hex a little each day…" Bianca said getting to her feet, then thinking it over. "… Although, it really depends on my mood" she sighed with a shrug.

With that, Bianca disappeared. Leaving Evony on the floor, clutching the tassels of her carpet as she felt the tremendous pain of the brunette's spell. She thought that she wouldn't have to deal with Bianca again, but now she was back.

And it looked like she was here to stay, but that begged the question. Where the hell was Bo?

 **Underworld (Bianca's Quarters)**

Bo was sat on the queen sized bed, wondering when the hell she was going to get out of here. Persephone had yet to return, which only made her worry even more. The succubus decided to look around a bit. Bianca's chambers were massive. Kenzi would love this. She opened a few drawers, seeing a pair of leather pants. Is that where she got the love of leather from?

The brunette decided to try them on, she didn't really want to stay in this dress. It was nice and all, but she needed to get more comfortable. And if she did take on her Father at some point, she didn't want to fight him in a dress.

Bo stepped into them and pulled them up, fastening the ties on the front. That was new, no zip or clasp. Wow, this Bianca chick was old. Although, looking in the mirror she had to admit that they were very flattering. She was expecting maybe an old mangled robe of some kind. She searched for a shirt, but there were none. Just, she wanted to say Linens? But she wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Bo heard footsteps come from outside of the door. She grabbed the only heavy thing that she could find, a candle stick. As the door opened, the succubus relaxed. It was just Persephone, and she was holding a pile of clothes. Bo took another look, they were her clothes. The ones that she had on before changing into her dress.

"I thought that you might want these back" Persephone smiled, walking over to the bed and setting the threads down.

Bo made her way over, picking up her things before giving her step mother a grateful smile. "Thank you. How did you get these? You said that you couldn't leave here" she said, that was the only thing that was confusing her.

"I can't. But I have a Valkyrie friend who stops by the maze once a day. Mostly to keep me from going mad…" Persephone laughed, being here was incredibly lonely. She was lucky to have a friend. "… I asked her if she could gather your things from Valhalla, I imagine that you would want to change out of such formal clothes" she said looking at the succubus' dress.

"Yeah, you would be right. Wait, your Valkyrie friend? Can she help me get out of here?" the succubus asked. This Valkyrie could take her home. Why wouldn't her step mother have suggested that yet?

Persephone shook her head. "It would be no good, before you could even make it to the maze. Hades would lock you in. He doesn't have a lot of power, but he has enough to keep you here. Like me" she said sadly.

"Right, gives a whole new meaning to the word **grounded** " Bo joked, it was the only thing that she could do in this situation. Otherwise, she would end up going mad herself.

"I see that you found Bianca's battle attire?" the woman looked to the leather pans that Bo was sporting.

"Yeah, although. I am relieved that I have my own back, these are nice and all. But I prefer a zipper" the brunette laughed, taking her clothes and walking into the bathroom to change. Once she was done, she emerged from the bathroom feeling much more comfortable in her own clothes.

"Are you hungry? I am sure that I could get you something from the kitchen" Persephone said.

"What do you call that room? Hell's Kitchen?" the brunette joked, although the concept was lost on her step-mother. Then Bo realised, she had probably never watched a TV in her life. Maybe she didn't even know what that was. "Never mind, yes…. Food sounds great" she smiled.

The woman nodded, "I will return soon…" she said leaving the room.

Bo looked around the room again, seeing the countless amounts of painting upon the walls. Bianca must have been quite the Art lover. She kept roaming her eyes over the paintings when she noticed that one of them looked a little different. The brunette approached it, studying it carefully.

She saw that the bottom right corner of the painting was peeling off. She thought that maybe it was because they had been hanging up for so long. But when she inspected the rest, they looked fine. Going back to the first one, she saw that it was just a simple abstract painting. She was no artist, but she remembered Lauren telling her about them when the succubus asked her about the ones that she owned in her apartment.

She was trying her hardest to let her worry cripple her. So she decided to distract herself, the succubus pulled at the worn corner. She kept pulling it up, seeing that there was a hidden compartment behind the canvas. Bianca was crafty. If Bo didn't hate the older succubus for leaving her here, she would actually be impressed.

Bo took the whole thing off, dropping the paper to the floor. Then saw that there were bricks missing from the wall, Bianca had removed them for a reason. The brunette reached in, feeling around and tapping something. She grabbed the items and took them out. It was a stack of what looked like Paper, but it was a horrible colour, the texture was rough and it smelt awful.

The brunette didn't even know that they had paper in Ancient Greece. She would need to ask Persephone about it. She also held a small rose in her hand, and to her shock it was looking beautiful. As if it had been tended to all of this time. She didn't understand that.

Persephone said that no one had entered Bianca's room in a millennia. If that was true and it had been behind the painting the entire time, then how did it look so new? Bo set the things down on bed, sitting beside them and spreading them out.

As she sorted through them, the succubus read a few. Seeing that they were love letters, from Lauren's so called doppelgänger Elena. Most of the words didn't make sense to her, she was expecting that. After all, it was nearly two thousand years old. Times had changed.

But from what she could understand, Elena spoke to Bianca with such fondness.

She could never think of herself writing something like this. Then she remembered, Lauren wrote the same type of thing for her. When Bo found the necklace in the blonde's apartment. Perhaps, Elena and Lauren had more in common than just their looks. Bo read one of the letters to herself;

 _Bianca,_

 _To be parted from you for such a long time, saddens me. I only wish that one day, you will be free of Hades' tyranny. Not so that you can remain with me. I wish for you to be free, so that you may finally know happiness for yourself…_

 _Return to me soon._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Elena_

Reading the words, Bo could almost feel Elena's concern for Bianca. It was sad to read, was living with Hades that bad? And if he could do such terrible things to Bianca, who was his own wife. What the hell did he have planned for his daughter? The brunette held up the rose again, bringing it to her nose that she could take a whiff of the scent. It smelt as if it had been picked today, the flowery scent was still so fresh.

"It is spelled…"

Bo turned her head to see Persephone entering the room and closing the door behind her. She walked in holding a silver tray, placing it on the bedside table. She didn't know what Bo liked, so she settled for a sandwich.

"What do you mean?" the succubus asked.

"… The rose, Bianca used her magic so that it would never wither over time. She made it so that the flower would never die" the woman said taking a closer look at it. She hadn't seen it in so long, she also remembered the day that Bianca brought it back. The Queen beamed with joy when looking at it.

"About that? You need to tell me her whole story, when you told me about her imprisonment you never said that she was some kind of freaky witch" Bo said. She was still a little pissed about that. Although, she didn't sense Persephone as a threat.

"She is not a witch…" Persephone shook her head. "… Her father was a very powerful Warlock. Hades had done some business with him in the past, and when Bianca was born. Her father, Luscious. Promised her to Hades when she came of age" she explained.

"He just gave away his own daughter, like some kind of sick gift?" the succubus asked, that made her sick to her stomach.

"Not exactly, Hades had foreseen that Bianca would be powerful beyond that of a normal Warlock. Especially given her Succubus nature. He wanted her, so that he could marry her and channel her power. Like he did me" she said sadly.

"So why kill her, if he needed her power? Why not just lock her up as punishment?" Bo asked.

"That, I cannot answer. The day that Bianca betrayed him, was the most angriest that I had ever seen him. I believe that in his own twisted way, he loved Bianca. And when she gave her love to another, he was outraged" Persephone said.

"Why spell the rose?" Bo asked giving it another whiff.

"Bianca could never have Elena here with her, so when she would see Elena on her travels. She would give her things to bring back here. Bianca didn't want to let any of her lover's gifts go, so she would use her magic to preserve them. Much like the candles that you see around you…" Persephone said pointing to the various candles around the room.

Bo saw that they were still at the height that they were when she came into the room. How was that possible? They should have melted by now.

"… Bianca used her magic to keep them lit, and made it so that the flames would never burn out of control. She used to tell me that she channelled the love that she felt for Elena, in order to make her magic more powerful. She said that it gave her strength" the woman added.

"What's the deal with this Elena chick anyway? How is it possible that she looks exactly like Lauren?" the succubus asked, that was another thing that was confusing her. Out of all the people that she could look like, it had to be Lauren.

"I do not know, my only theory is that she is somehow a descendant of Elena. Just as you, are from Bianca. Or it could be fate" the woman said.

"I don't believe in fate" Bo scoffed. Those kind of concepts were lost on her, she preferred to live life in the moment.

"Not even after witnessing all of this? Do you not find it strange that you and Lauren are also forbidden lovers? Just like Bianca and Elena?" Persephone asked.

Bo sighed, forbidden? That was a strong word, yes Lauren was human and there were certain rules about that in the Fae world. But Bo was unaligned, those rules didn't apply to her. "I never really thought of our relationship, as a forbidden one. I mean, Lauren is Human. But I'm not tied to either side, so it didn't really matter that much to me" she admitted.

"I see…" Persephone walked to the bed, taking a seat opposite her stepdaughter. She picked up the spelled rose that Bo was looking at. "… I used to think that Bianca had no heart. She was cold, vengeful, but when she met Elena. It was as if there was a light shining through her, and that light was Elena" she smiled.

"How did they meet?" Bo asked. She was going to be here for a while, she might as well hear the rest of the story.

"Hades would send Bianca to do his bidding, making deals, trading items, that kind of thing. One of the deals took her to Elena's Parents. King Alexander and Queen Cassandra…" Persephone started.

"Elena was a princess?" Bo asked in surprise.

Persephone nodded, "Yes, and to quote an old fairy-tale. She was the fairest of them all. Her Father was a fine warrior, her family actually descended from Alexander the Great. When she returned from the first deal, Bianca told Hades that it would be in their best interests to keep a working relationship with King Alexander, he was extremely wealthy and could prove to be a valuable ally" she said.

"It wasn't just for their best interests though, was it?" the succubus asked.

"No, she only wanted to stay close to them so that she could continue to see Elena. I don't know what it was about her that caused Bianca's heart to thaw. But after it did, she became a better person. She was hesitant to kill people, she made sure to do the right thing instead of the wrong thing for a change, and she was happy" Persephone said.

Bo could relate to that, Lauren had the exact same effect on her.

Persephone noticed the look on her stepdaughter's face. "I assume by your expression that you have experienced something similar?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that…" the succubus mumbled quietly thinking of Lauren. She really hoped that the blonde would know that Bianca was an imposter. Actually, she was depending on it. "… So, any luck on that candle? Ya know, because I would like to get home sometime in the near future. Who knows what kind of Damage Bianca will have done by then" she said.

"I assure you, I am working on it. He most likely keeps it in his personal chambers" Persephone thought it over. He wouldn't just leave it anywhere, otherwise she would find it and use it for herself. But now, it was Bo's ticket home. And Persephone was going to do whatever she could to help her.

"You mean the big black room of nothingness?" the succubus said sarcastically.

"It isn't always like that, he is very dramatic and probably did it when he sensed you coming. He likes surprising people, but they are never good. Only cruel" the woman said sadly.

"So, if he is such a dick then why did you agree to stay down here with him? You have your own power, you could have left" the brunette said, she didn't understand it. She would never stay somewhere that she hated.

"I would have left in a heartbeat, had I have been warned of what Hades would have done. My Mother, Demeter. Searched all over the earth for me, and when she finally did find me she made a plea with Zeus to have Hades return me to her…" the goddess started.

"Let me guess, he didn't agree with the deal?" Bo asked, knowing that her Father had probably kept her stepmother here against her will.

"Actually, he did. But it was just a roués, he tricked me into staying here. I did not know then that if someone is to consume food or drink from the Underworld, that you had to spend eternity here" she said.

Bo thought back to her high school history class again, remembering something about that same legend. "Yeah, I remember reading about that. He gave you some pomegranate seeds right?" she asked.

Persephone nodded. "Yes, but due to my Mother leaving the earth in peril because of my absence, Hades agreed to have me spend six months with her out of the year. Instead of forever. It was the better option. But I will not have that be your fate too. I swear to you Bo, I will find you that candle" she nodded seriously.

The brunette smiled, this woman was so kind. She didn't deserve to be a prisoner down here. Bo wanted to find a way to free her, but how could she do that when she couldn't even free herself? "Thank you Persephone" she said sincerely.

"There is no time like the present, I shall leave now. Please, rest. You are going to be here for a while, you may as well try and get comfortable" the goddess smiled before leaving the room.

Bo picked up the rose again, remembering what her stepmother had said about Bianca channelling her love for Elena to make her Magic more powerful. So she had an idea, the succubus got up and walked over to the nearest candle. If Bianca's magic was the source of her strength, then Bo needed to make sure that she was weak.

She placed the rose over the hot flame, watching as it caught fire quickly. But instead of burning normally, it was consumed in bright blue flames. Bo kept her eyes on the flower, watching it turn to dust in an instant.

"Love hurts…" she whispered.

 **Unknown Location**

Bianca was about to enter a nightclub in search of a feed, when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She gasped, placing her hand over her chest. She didn't know what that was, but it had weakened her. She needed to feed now, her legs were shaking, as were her hands. She wasn't going to make it to the club. Turning to her left, she saw a young couple making out in an alley.

Perfect.

She tried her best to walk over to them, holding her hand over her chest as she felt the shooting pain pierce her heart once more. Bianca fell into the couple, the young man helping her up. "Whoa, are you okay lady?" he asked, trying to lift her up so that she could stand.

"Should I call an ambulance?" the girl said pulling out her phone unsure of what to do.

"No ambulance…" Bianca looked up, her blue eyes flashing. "… Just chi" she said opening her mouth, stealing their chi at the same time. This was the first time that she had fed since being torn from Bo. She forgot about the feeling of power, the strength. It was glorious. She didn't need that much, but who cares? She was going to take all that they had to offer.

The boy and the girl, turned white. Along with their hair, their skin began to sag as she took every drop of life that they had. Bianca felt the stream stop, they had none left to give. They both fell to the floor with a thud. The succubus smiled, licking her lips. It had been a while. She stepped over them, getting ready to vanish from the alley.

"Long live the Queen…" she joked, closing her eyes and disappearing.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ohh. Bianca is packing some major guns. What will happen next? Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yey! New chapter, now that 'Everything Has Changed' has finished. I can finally devote all my time to this story. Lots of things going down in this one now. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 4: Disturbing Behaviour**

 **Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bianca awoke to an annoying buzzing sound. It was like nothing that she had ever heard before. Being that she was born way before this time, she wasn't used to the sound of a cell phone ringing. But being trapped inside Bo's body for years, had made her familiar with them. Somehow though, now that she was free of her prison and hearing it with her own ears. It was so much more annoying than she initially thought.

The brunette sat up on the bed, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing Bo's cell phone. She turned it around a few times, not knowing which side it was that she had to hold. Then she saw Dyson's name on the screen, he had not stopped calling her all night.

She was starting to get a little frustrated with him.

"This persistent little mutt!" she huffed hitting the answer button on the screen.

If she didn't take the call, then he might end up stopping by the house. And Bianca needed to make sure that her scent was covered by Bo's.

"Hey, Dyson. What's up?" she asked faking politeness.

"I've been calling you all night, how come you didn't answer me?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

Bianca rolled her eyes on her end, she didn't understand what Bo saw in this man. He was tedious, predictable, and very needy. If it was her in Bo's place, she would have killed him for being so damn annoying. "Sorry, I was really tired from the whole Valhalla thing. I've been asleep for most of the night. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You could say that. I was called about a homicide this morning, two humans were found dead in an alleyway beside a nightclub last night. I just need to talk to you about it, so if you could come down to the station I would be very grateful" he said.

Bianca kept her resolve, there was no way that he knew it was her. Her feeding signature, although similar was completely different to Bo's. For one thing, she didn't leave her victims alive. But she had to play along, "Sure, I'll be right over" she replied, she hung up the phone before saying goodbye. She didn't care for it.

The succubus got up off of the bed, going into the bathroom to get ready. After a couple of minutes, she walked back into the bedroom. Picking out her outfit for the day, which of course was all leather and black. Now she had to protect herself from Dyson's wolf nose. If she did this right then she wouldn't have to worry about it again.

Bianca made sure that she was in the middle of the room, from her experience living inside of Bo's body. She knew that Kenzi usually slept late. Maybe even longer now given yesterday's events. So she was covered. Although, she still wanted to make it quick.

She reached her hands out, with her palms facing up. Closing her eyes, she chanted a few words in the language that her Father had taught her. Although, in this time. Her native language was probably extinct.

Using her powers, she extracted the particles of Bo's scent from every surface in the room. She forgot how much she loved being part Warlock. The world was literally hers for the taking.

The brunette moved her hands slowly, gathering the particles and forming them into silhouette that was identical to Bo's body shape. Which ironically was her own shape too.

She opened her eyes, seeing the white coloured specks as they mirrored her own Posture.

"Time to get my Bo on…" she smirked looking at Bo's silhouette.

She turned around and backed up, stepping into the particles. Within a second, the spores consumed her. Bathing her in Bo's scent. Once that was done, Bianca brought her arm up to her nose. Giving it a quick sniff. "… A little musky for my tastes, but Dyson will be none the wiser" she said to herself.

Now that she had cloaked herself with Bo's scent, Dyson wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Her magic never failed. She grabbed Bo's phone which was now hers, and then her jacket before heading out of the room.

 **39th Division (20 Minutes Later)**

Bianca made her way through the crowded police station. The environment was very lively, she was used to being alone. This was somewhat foreign to her. Walking forward, she saw Dyson from inside the interrogation room. The wolf was waving her over, eager to speak to her about the two murdered humans.

He wouldn't find anything though. There was nothing about their murder that linked her to them. She opened the door to the room, stepping in with the warmest smile that she could possibly muster. Especially since she didn't want to be here.

"Thanks for coming by" he smile gratefully, holding out a chair for her like a gentleman.

Bianca hated that, his chivalry was nauseating. "Not a problem, so what's the deal?" she asked taking a seat, leaning her arms on the table in front of her. She was trying to channel her inner Bo when talking, the modern vernacular was tricky to remember.

Dyson picked up a red file from the table, opening it and pulling out a few pictures. He settled them in front of Bo so that she could see. "Two dead humans, killed late last night. Drained of life, but it's worse than I have ever seen before" he sighed. In all of his life, he had never seen a feed that was this horrible.

Bianca looked down, giving the tiniest smile. She still had it. This was her specialty. But she was in Bo's shoes now, which meant that she had to act the way that her descendant would. Like a frightened child. She placed her hand over her mouth, faking shock.

"This is awful. What kind of Fae could have done this?" she asked.

"Well, I asked Trick about it. And according to him, an experienced succubus with enough power could feed this way. Or it could be an incubus, we don't know for sure" he shook his head unsure.

"Is that why I am here? Because you think that I did it?" she asked, meeting Dyson's gaze.

The wolf shook his head abruptly. "No of course not, I know that you would never do something like this. Besides, you don't have the kind of power that it would take to make this kind of kill. No offence" he smiled bashfully. Bo was strong, but she was inexperienced. He didn't mean anything by it.

"None taken. So what **am** I doing here?" Bianca asked.

"I was wondering if you could use your Dark Fae contacts, see if anyone knows of a person with this type of kill. I would ask Tamsin, but she hasn't come back from Valhalla yet. I just hope that she's okay" he said, thinking about his partner.

Bianca nodded, Tamsin. She was another person from Bianca's past. Although, she and the Valkyrie never really got along. But the succubus could tell that the blonde liked her, a lot. Bo on the other hand, had no idea that Tamsin knew her in another lifetime. This was going to be fun.

"So do i. Well if that's all that you needed, I'll get started on those Dark Contacts on my way over to see Lauren" the succubus smiled getting up off of her chair.

"Oh, if you're heading to Lauren's would you mind giving her this?" he asked picking up all of the pictures, placing them back into the red file and handing it to his ex. "And tell her, that I'll be sending the bodies over to the clinic" he added.

Bianca took the file, wanting to rip it up in his face. Why was everyone so quick to drop a pile of work on Lauren? Did they think that because she was just a human that she had no plans? Well, that was going to change right now.

" **Or** maybe she can get to it tomorrow, maybe she would rather stay home today. And not spend oh I don't know, over five hours in the lab cutting people open!" the succubus let out in frustration.

Dyson didn't know where that came from. He wasn't doing this to make Lauren's life hell, Bo knew that the doctor loved being in the lab. She was like a giddy little kid when it came to science. So why was his ex-girlfriend grilling him about giving the blonde time off? "I didn't mean it like that Bo. If Lauren wants to leave it until tomorrow then that's fine with me, are you okay?" he asked with a frown, this was strange for her.

Bianca smiled composing herself, "Yes, I'm fine. I just feel that Lauren deserves some much needed down time. All she does is work, and it's not good for her" she explained. If Lauren became her Queen, then she wouldn't need to work another day in her life. Bianca just wanted her taken care of her.

"I agree, but maybe you should talk to Lauren about that" he said. Why was he the one getting his head bitten off?

"Yes you're right. My apologies Dyson, I'll talk to her about it when I drop these off. Goodbye…" the brunette smiled as she walked out of the office.

Dyson couldn't help but think that something was up with Bo. Since when did she say _'My Apologies'_ instead of the word _'Sorry'_? Maybe she was just having an off day. People were entitled to have those. And Bo had been through a lot these past few weeks. He shook it off for now, but he was going to be more wary from now on.

 **Clubhouse**

Kenzi had woken up very late. The whole Valhalla thing had really thrown her through a loop. But the one thing that was making her worse, was the loss that she still felt for Hale. She was so close to having what she had always wanted, and then it was taken from her. Kenzi didn't want to keep reliving it, she had been given a second chance at life and she wasn't going to waste it moping around.

She would always love Hale, and he would never really leave her side. He would always be close to her heart. But she had to move on, or at least try.

The human walked downstairs, after seeing that her best friend's bedroom was empty. She looked around, seeing no one. Bo must have gone out, she probably had a client to consult or something. Kenzi made her way over to the kitchen, thinking that her friend had left her a note like she always did. But there was nothing.

Okay, that was strange.

Bo always left a note if Kenzi was still asleep when she left. Why didn't she leave one this time? That was there thing. Her Kenzi senses were tingling, and it wasn't a good tingle either. Just as she was about to reach for her phone, she heard the front door open.

She turned around, thinking that she was going to come face to face with her best friend. But she was sadly mistaken. "Tamsin?" she let out. The Valkyrie smiled, walking into the house slowly. The last time that she had seen her, was when the blonde was having her Shining moment back in Valhalla. "You're not packing another axe are you?" she asked.

Tamsin held up her hands with a laugh. "No axes, promise…" she stepped forward a little more. She owed Kenzi a massive apology. "… Kenz, I'm so sorry for the way that I treated you back in Valhalla. Now you see why I hate being there" she said.

Kenzi sighed, she could never stay mad at this girl. She had raised her. The human brought the blonde into a fierce hug, tapping her back gently. "You had me at ' _No Axes'_ " she chuckled.

"Where's Bo?" the blonde asked, she didn't see the brunette's car when she pulled up outside.

"Your guess is as good as mine, she normally leaves me a note. But as you can see…" Kenzi pointed to the kitchen counter. "… Nada" she said.

"I'm sure that she's fine, did you try Dyson? Maybe he's seen her" Tamsin offered.

"Yeah, I was about to call him when you walked in. But you know, I could really use some fresh air. You wanna head down to the cop shop? See if he's heard anything from her?" Kenzi asked. She had just come back from the dead, she wasn't going to stay cooped up in the house all day.

"Sure, you go and get dressed. I'll wait down here" the blonde smiled, watching her friend scamper upstairs to throw some clothes on. Tamsin jumped over the couch, turning the TV on and putting her feet up. It was Kenzi, she had time to kill.

 **Lauren's Condo**

Lauren thought that her morning was going to start off normal, but that idea went to hell when she got a call from Evony. As soon as the blonde answered the phone, all she heard was a groaning noise. She called Evony's name, hoping to get an answer from her. But she had nothing back. It was worrying.

And if that wasn't enough, Dyson had called her and informed her that Bo was acting a little weird. But then again, she had just resurrected her best friend. What was weird for her at this moment? But Lauren understood Dyson's concerns, she felt it too. Bo was acting strange, but Lauren just couldn't put her finger on what the problem was.

But her first priority was Evony, if anything happened to her. She would never hear the end of it. Plus, without her. Lauren's clinic would be no more. The money had to come from somewhere. Which led the blonde to where she was now. Getting dressed, she was about to grab her boots when there was a knock at the door.

She had been getting death threats lately, actually a lot of them. So whenever her phone rang or she heard a knock at the door, she was a little frightened. The blonde walked slowly towards the door, hoping that it was nothing so that she could relax. She was about to reach for the handle, when she heard someone speak.

"Lauren? It's me…" she heard Bo's voice say. Lauren sighed in relief and opened the door, greeting the succubus with a smile. But Bianca noticed the look on the blonde's face. "… Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did" she said.

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's okay Bo. It's nothing really. What brings you by?" the blonde asked letting the brunette inside.

Bianca held up the red folder that she held in her hand. "Dyson asked me to give you this. Just a human couple that was murdered. It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow" she smiled handing it to her.

"Why wait? I don't mind starting on it today…" the blonde opened the folder and read through some of the information. She gasped when she saw the pictures of the crime scene, in all of her years as a Fae doctor. She had never seen anything like this. "… What kind of creature could do this?" she asked herself.

Bianca felt a little hurt at hearing the word Creature. She didn't care for labels, she preferred to think of herself as gifted. "By the looks of it, it's someone very old. Maybe it's best that you leave it alone" she suggested.

Lauren frowned at her. This must have been the weirdness that Dyson was referring to. "Leave it alone? What if they target someone else? And since when don't you want to work a mysterious case? You live for these type of things" she said.

Bianca sighed, uh oh. She needed to fix this while she still saw her window. "I know, and I'm not saying that we shouldn't investigate. I just meant that maybe we should narrow down what type of Fae could have done this **before** we go hunting" she said.

"I guess that makes more sense. But I should still take a look at the bodies, there may be something that I can learn about this killer…" the blonde read one of the pages again. "… Looks like Dyson has already had them shipped to the clinic. I'll head over there once I check on Evony" she closed the file and began to walk past Bo.

Only for the brunette to stop her with a hand on her arm. "Evony? Why do you need to check on her?" Bianca asked. She had told Evony to cut off all contact with her, why hadn't she done what she was supposed to do?

"I got this cryptic call from her this morning, I just need to make sure that's she okay" Lauren said, pulling out of the succubus' grip and grabbing her shoes.

Bianca couldn't let her leave, she needed to take care of Evony herself. Seeing Lauren would ruin her plan. She moved behind the blonde, holding her hand up. "Forgive me…" she whispered, just as Lauren was about to turn around. Bianca used her powers to put the blonde to sleep, the doctor fell to the side.

But the succubus quickly caught her, lifting her up and placing her on the couch gently. "… You needn't worry yourself over Evony, she is of no importance. Rest well, I shall return soon" she whispered kissing the blonde on her forehead.

Evony was proving to be very stubborn, Bianca needed to silence her once and for all. She had placed Lauren in a deep sleep, and she would only wake up when Bianca lifted the spell. Which meant that she was out of harm's way.

 **Evony's House**

Bianca appeared in the doorway, seeing Evony curled up on the floor. Shaking uncontrollably. Magic was a beautiful thing. She walked forward, kneeling down beside her and turning her face. "Hello, I would ask you how you are feeling. But I can see that you are in complete and utter agony, so I won't bore you silly questions" she chuckled.

"What do… you want?" Evony trembled.

"I warned you, of what would happen if you did not cut all ties with Lauren. And yet imagine my surprise to know that you called her this morning. You of all people know how enraged that I get when I don't get my way" Bianca grabbed Evony by her throat and lifted her up.

"I just…" the human moaned.

"You just what? Thought that Lauren could help you with your pain? Or were you planning on revealing my true identity? Well guess what? That isn't happening, not today, not **ever**!" the succubus hissed.

"Kill me…" Evony sighed dramatically.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't quite catch that. **Speak plainly!** " Bianca tightened her grip on the human's throat.

"… I can't take much more of this pain. Please Bianca, kill me" the morrigan cried, she couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just too much for her to handle. It was like someone was ripping her heart out over and over again.

"And what would be the fun in that? If I simply killed you, then you wouldn't be able to suffer for the pain that you caused **me**. Do you think that I give a damn about how much suffering you can take?! I don't! You brought this upon yourself!" Bianca yelled, dropping the woman from her grip.

The brunette exhaled, composing herself. She didn't want to lose her temper completely. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to control it. "Call Lauren again, and I will magnify your hex so much so that you will not remember your own name. Do you understand me?" she asked.

Evony just nodded. Speaking made the pain worse. Bianca was satisfied with her mission, now she needed to get back to Lauren and think of something to tell her. She closed her eyes, and disappeared within a flash.

 **Lauren's Condo**

Bianca remerged, seeing the blonde still sleeping soundly on the couch. She had an idea of what to tell her, but she needed to plant a few seeds first. The brunette walked over to the couch, kneeling down beside her and placed her hand over her head. Her palm emitted a dark red glow, as she closed her eyes entering Lauren's mind.

"You remember getting a call from Evony, telling you that she had dialled your number by mistake. Then you remember me coming by to give you Dyson's case file. You felt like you needed a little nap, so you took one and now you are feeling much better…" she whispered, opening her eyes and pulling back her hand.

Just as she stood up, Lauren's eyes fluttered open. Settling themselves onto the succubus' face. "Hey, wow I must have napped a little longer than I thought…" she laughed, sitting up straight. She felt so much better after taking that nap. "… Have you been here long?" she asked.

"No, funnily enough I just walked through the door. I thought that you were going to head over to see Evony, you said something about a cryptic phone call" the dark queen said, fishing for the blonde's answer.

Lauren blinked twice before answering. "Oh yeah, she already called me back earlier. She dialled my number by mistake. So I guess I'm free to do whatever" she smiled.

"Great! What do you say we order some dinner?" Bianca asked. She wanted Lauren all to herself, and it looked like she was finally about to get what she wanted.

"Uh, sure. But, don't you have plans with Kenzi?" Lauren asked, with everything that she had been through. Kenzi took importance. And the blonde was absolutely fine with that.

Bianca screamed inside her head, why would she have plans with Kenzi? She was only here for one reason, and that reason was Lauren. No one else mattered but her. "I think that she wanted to be alone, you know with everything that's happened I think that she just needs some time to figure things out…" she said, slowly approaching her.

"… Lauren, we have wasted so much time apart. Let's just take some time for us" the brunette smiled, leaning in and pressing her lips against the blonde's gently.

Lauren could help but fall into it, although it felt different. She could be sure of why it felt that way, but it just did. "What has gotten into you?" the doctor asked with a smile. She didn't expect this at all.

Bianca smiled, that was the question. "Nothing, I have just realised that we shouldn't make excuses for why this won't work…" she went in for another kiss. This time deepening it, and sliding her hands around the blonde's back. Pulling her close.

 **The Dahl**

Trick was in the middle of wiping down the bar when Kenzi and Tamsin strolled in, also with Dyson following closely behind them. He couldn't help but notice that they all looked a little lost. "What can I get for you all?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Beer for me" Dyson answered tapping the bar.

"And vodka for us" Kenzi said answering for herself and Tamsin. It had been a while since she had been in the Dahl. So she was going to order everything and anything that she wanted. It was a good thing that her tab was free.

Trick set off to get the drinks. Still wondering what was wrong with his friends. "Does someone want to tell me why you all look a little disconnected?" he asked handing Kenzi and Tamsin a bottle of Vodka with two glasses, then pouring Dyson's pint.

"We're just trying to wrack our brains as to why Bo is acting so strange" the wolf answered.

The bartender's ears perked up at the mention of his granddaughter. He had noticed that too when he had spoken to her yesterday. The way that she was so cavalier about killing that Edimu, she felt no remorse. "So I am not the only one who noticed?" he asked pushing the pint of beer over to his friend.

Kenzi shook her head, "Nope, you're not alone Trickster. I mean, she is acting really shady. I woke up this morning and she was nowhere to be found. And then, she didn't even leave me a note to tell me where she'd gone. She **always** leaves me a note, it's our thing" the girl pouted.

"Not to mention the way that she bit my head off this morning" Dyson said sipping his beer. When Kenzi and Tamsin stopped by the precinct earlier, he had told them all about the conversation that he had with the succubus. And they were a little surprised too.

"Why?" Trick asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I did was give her a case file to give to Lauren, and then she got on my case about Lauren being the one person who deserves time off. And in my defence, I never said that Lauren had to start today" the shifter huffed.

"Have you spoken to Lauren? To see if she has experienced the same thing with Bo?" Trick asked.

Dyson shook his head. "No, I tried calling her earlier but I had no answer. But Bo said that she was heading over there, so maybe she will see what we see" he said. If anyone could make sense of this, and catch on quickly it was Lauren.

"Perhaps Bo just needs time to adjust after going to Valhalla?" Trick said.

"I get that, I do. But I was there for weeks, and I'm fine…" Kenzi said. If anyone was going to be acting weird because of Valhalla, it was her. But she felt fine, unlike her best friend who was acting weird. "… And Tammy over here, went into crazy mode over there. But now look at her, back to her old charming self" she pointed to the Valkyrie who just smiled.

"We are probably worrying about nothing, you know how Bo is. She acts one way, and then she goes back to her normal self. It will all blow over" Trick said, sure that they had nothing to worry about.

"We're holding you to that" Kenzi pointed to him seriously.

 **Lauren's Condo**

The blonde didn't know if this was a good idea, but Bo had a tremendous effect on her right now. And she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the succubus. They were caught up in a heated kiss. Lauren was straddling the brunette's lap, as they continued to kiss.

This was all that Bianca had ever wanted, to have the blonde in her arms. She roamed her hands up Lauren's back, sliding them underneath her shirt. Earning a low moan from the human.

Lauren pushed aside the strap of the succubus' tank top. She was so lost in the pleasurable feeling of Bo's lips on her neck that she almost missed what she saw. There on the back of Bo's shoulder was a faint brand, it was in the shape of what looked like a star but it was upside down. Since when did Bo have that?

They had dated for nearly a year, and not once did she ever see this mark. Then she realised, when she would kiss the succubus it felt different. Something was off, and she was acting strange. Dyson had noticed it too.

Lauren was thinking that maybe this woman was an imposter, but then she remembered seeing the brunette's piercing blue eyes. It had to have been Bo, maybe she got the brand in Valhalla. But then, wouldn't she have told someone about it? This made no sense.

She couldn't do this, the blonde had a terrible feeling in her gut that something was wrong. And she didn't want to do anything with this woman until her mind was put to rest. She pulled back abruptly, looking into the brunette's eyes.

There it was again, that feeling that something was off. She also noticed that she didn't see the sparkling fleck in the brunette's eyes that she normally did. Lauren screamed inside of her head. This woman wasn't Bo. How could it have taken her this long to realise? She felt awful.

"Lauren? Are you okay?" Bianca asked, she was really hoping to continue this.

The blonde smiled, she couldn't make it known that she had figured it out. "Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about that murder case. I feel like I need to do something about it" she just rambled on about the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm sure that it can wait until the morning" Bianca sat up, giving the blonde's hips a gentle squeeze. She didn't want this to be over just yet.

Lauren just smiled wide, she didn't know what to do. She needed to know who this woman really was and why she was impersonating Bo. She felt terrible for going this far with her, there was no way that she was going all the way. "You know what? I think maybe we should just hold off on… That" she chuckled nervously.

Bianca sighed, sitting back on the couch. "Alright, any particular reason why?" She asked, she just wanted to love her, cherish her, keep her safe. Was that so terrible?

"Well, we've been down this road a couple of times already. I just think that it would be a good thing, if we took it slow this time. Is that a problem for you? If you need to feed or whatever then you can find someone to help you with that, I don't mind" the blonde said.

The brunette shook her head, this was another thing that made her angry. Lauren was so used to sharing Bo with people. It disgusted her, Bianca was in full control of her succubus urges. Which meant that she could devote her time to Lauren, and only Lauren. "I don't want anyone else" she whispered.

Lauren could help but smile at that. This woman clearly liked her, and she had already confessed her love. None of this made any sense. But it was sad to know that Bo had never said something like that to her. "Look, let me go to the clinic. I'll look over the bodies, satisfy my curiosity and if I don't find anything then I'll come straight back here and we can pick up from where we left off" she smiled.

"That sounds amazing" Bianca chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

Lauren couldn't push her away, she had to play along. This time, the kiss was very different. It was like the illusion had shattered, this wasn't Bo. She was one hundred percent sure now, she could feel it. She also felt very violated.

The blonde pulled back with a smile, not showing her fear. She quickly hopped off of the brunette's lap, putting her boots back on and then grabbing her things. "You can wait here if you want, I shouldn't be too long" she reached the front door.

Bianca nodded, "Sure"

With that Lauren left the house. Closing the door behind her, she walked outside. Breaking down as she began to cry. What the hell was going on? If this woman was an imposter, then where was Bo? Was she even alive?

She shook her head of the thought, she wasn't going to think like that. She needed to stay positive. The blonde reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, dialling Dyson's number.

"Well, if isn't my favourite Doctor. What can I do for you?" The wolf answered.

"You can tell me where you are, we have a serious problem on our hands" the blonde was frantic.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you find something out about the bodies?" He didn't know what to expect, these questions were the first thing to pop out of his head.

"Not yet. Dyson, it's about Bo…" She sighed into the phone.

Dyson could hear the worry in the blonde's voice, maybe she had experienced the same thing that he and Kenzi had. If so, then they needed to talk. "Okay, we're all at the Dahl" he said.

"I'm coming to you, I'll be there soon" she hung up the phone, placing it back in her pocket as she got into her car.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Lauren's cracked it. Did you ever doubt her? We'll see more of Bo in the next chapter. Remember to leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, and on we go to the next chapter. Hope you guys are all enjoying this story because i have to say that I am really enjoying it. So much heaviness in this chapter now, hope you guys like it. Anyway, I'll leave you to it.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 5: The Sacrifice**

 **Lauren's Condo**

Bianca couldn't help but notice the blonde's behaviour before she left. It was as if something had shaken her. Which then made the succubus worry, was her identity uncovered? She thought back to what they were doing before Lauren upped and left.

They were kissing, and things were definitely going well. They were probably a couple of minutes away from moving things into the likes of the bedroom. And then Lauren stiffened. Did she see something?

Then Bianca remembered, she had a brand on her shoulder. One that she was given when she turned fourteen. The brunette got up, running to the bathroom and looking into the mirror. Yep, there it was. The Pentagram that her Father branded her with when she was a girl, since they practiced Dark Magic the star was placed upside down with the two points facing up.

It was said to be the mark of he devil.

She had gotten so used to being in Bo's shoes, that she honestly forgot all about it. It made sense since she had been trapped in Bo's body for nearly thirty years. And her doppelgänger didn't have any marks or tattoos.

Lauren must have seen it, and now her cover was blown. This wasn't good, she didn't even plan on staying in Bo's life. She was only going to stay here long enough to gain Lauren's trust, she had hoped that the blonde would be happy when she told her the truth.

"Damn it!" Bianca had to think of a plan now, if Lauren had figured it out and had ran off to tell the others then it wouldn't be long before they came for her. She needed to come up with something fast.

 **The Dahl**

Since getting Lauren's frantic call, Dyson and the others were beginning to panic. Lauren didn't say what was wrong with Bo, but the wolf could hear the fear and worry in the blonde's voice. So they knew that whatever it was, that it couldn't be good.

Trick had closed down the bar, he was beside himself with worry over his Granddaughter. With Aife gone, she was the only family that he had left. He didn't think that he could continue his life without her in it.

Kenzi was also beside herself. Bo had gone through hell to get her back from Valhalla. She knew that something was wrong when the brunette didn't leave her a note. That was their thing.

Everyone turned as they heard footsteps coming from the entrance. Lauren walked in, showing nothing but devastation on her face. The blonde didn't say anything at first, she just walked over to the table where her friends were sitting and grabbed the bottle of Vodka from Tamsin's hands.

"Gimme that…" She brought the bottle to her mouth and knocked it back. Taking a large swig. She needed to sterilise her mouth, especially since she had been kissing a stranger. The blonde set the bottle down, then took a seat next to Dyson. "… Bo's missing" she said.

"Huh? Okay, how big was that swig?" Kenzi frowned.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Tamsin asked.

"Whoever that woman is, it's **not** Bo. I'm telling you!" Lauren was adamant. She was hardly ever wrong.

"I'm not saying that you're lying, but how do you know for sure?" Dyson asked, this seemed a little far fetched. He would have been able to tell if it was an imposter, he would be able to smell it.

"Okay, not to gross you all out. But, when she kissed me it felt different. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but then when I saw the mark on her shoulder I was positive" the doctor knew that she was right. She had to be.

"Mark? What mark?" Trick asked.

"It looked like a star, or something. But, it was upside down. And it was a branded mark, which can only be done by a hot iron. The majority of us, **except** Trick. Have all seen Bo naked, so does anyone want to tell me that I'm wrong. Because she was my girlfriend for nearly a year, and I have never seen it before" Lauren took a calming breath.

Everyone was speechless, Lauren was right they **had** seen Bo's shoulder and she had no brand. Which meant that this woman was an imposter. But the question was, where the hell was Bo?

Tamsin remained quiet, thinking over symbol that Lauren described. She had only seen that mark on one person before. Someone from her past. "The star that you were talking about?" She looked to Lauren. "Could it have been a Pentagram?" She asked.

Lauren thought it over, of course. She knew that she had seen the symbol somewhere before. Except she didn't recognise it because it was turned upside down. "That's it! A Pentagram! How did you know?" She asked.

The Valkyrie sighed, she didn't know how this was possible. "I think that I might know who she is?" She admitted.

"Who?!" Kenzi asked.

"Okay, before I tell you what I have to say jus know that I had absolutely **nothing** to do with this! I swear… Lauren is right, that woman isn't Bo. Her name is Bianca" Tamsin explained. She never thought that she would say that name again.

"Let me guess? She's a shifter?" Kenzi wondered, it wouldn't be the first time that someone has tried the old switcheroo on them.

Tamsin shook her head, "No, she's a succubus just like Bo. But she is also half Warlock, so you can imagine the kind of power that she's packing" she rubbed her eyes.

"But her scent, it smelt exactly like Bo's" Dyson didn't understand this. Although, it was the first time that he had been bested my an imposter. The Kitsune that kidnapped Kenzi did the same thing.

"If what Tamsin is saying is true, then she could have easily have casted a spell on herself. Masking her own scent so that she could deceive us. What else can you tell us about her? Why is she doing this?" Trick asked.

Tamsin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. The last that I heard, she had been killed by her husband over nearly two thousand years ago. I can't remember his name though, it was along time ago" she sighed.

"So, if she's not a shifter. Then how does she look like Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"Bianca has **always** looked exactly like Bo, that's what I am trying to tell you. She has looked the same way, ever since I knew her. Don't ask me how, it's just the way that she is. Maybe you could shed some light on that" Tamsin turned to Trick.

The Blood King had no idea how that was possible. Maybe it was something to do with his family, but there were no succubi in his line. It Warlocks. Which meant that this Bianca was related to his late wife. Ysabeau. "I have a theory, but it may take me a while to look into it" he said.

"Whatever you can find out Trick would be helpful. We need to know why she's here, and more importantly where Bo is. I feel terrible that it took me this long to figure it out" the doctor covered her face in despair. She should have known sooner.

Kenzi reached over to touch the blonde's arm, "Don't beat yourself up Doc, she duped us all" the girl bowed her head. Bo was her best friend in the entire world, if anyone should have known it was her.

"What else do you know about this Bianca?" Dyson turned to his partner, he felt bad too. But right now they needed to stop pointing blame and find out where their friend was. And what this woman wanted.

"She's smart, strong, an excellent warrior. And she can be very ruthless if she's rubbed the wrong way. Also, she's Dark Fae. Not really surprising given the description that I just gave you. I wish that I could tell you more, but I've been reborn a few times since then. My memories are all mixed up and it's hard to remember everything" the Valkyrie wanted to be more helpful. But knowledge was a tricky thing.

"What if we just kill the bitch?!" Kenzi offered. She wanted her best friend back, and if that meant that she had to kick this bitch to the curb then so be it.

"You could try"

The five of them turned around when they heard Bo's voice. Except now they knew that it wasn't Bo at all. The brunette had emerged from nowhere, they didn't even hear her come into the bar.

"We know who you are, Bianca" Dyson spoke first, being the noble wolf that he was and standing in front of Lauren and Kenzi.

Bianca smirked, "Would you like a medal for your achievement? To be honest, I judge you for not figuring it out sooner. It really does amuse me, that a group of people such as yourselves claim to be a tight unit…" She placed her hands behind her back.

"… And yet, you had no idea. Perhaps Bo, should have chosen a better group of friends" she chuckled lowly, walking around them. She wasn't going to hurt them, well at least not yet.

"Enough games Bianca! Where's Bo?" Tamsin asked. She didn't remember much about the woman, but she did know that they hated each other.

"It's nice to see you too Tamsin. You've certainly come along way since the last time that we met, you have yourself a family now hmm?" The succubus moved closer to her. "Since you were so desperate for one all those centuries ago. Looks like nothing's changed" she laughed maliciously.

Bianca walked over to Lauren, who was a little terrified at this precise moment. "Bo was right, you are incredibly smart. She said that you would figure it out, although I imagine that she probably won't be saying anything for much longer" she shrugged turning away.

"Where is she?" Lauren asked.

"She's safe, how long she remains that way? Is completely up to you, Lauren" Bianca smiled. Before she came here, the succubus had thought over a game plan. And she now had the perfect one, but she still wasn't leaving without Lauren.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde frowned.

"I am **willing** to bring your precious Bo back, **if** …" The brunette paused to look Lauren in the eyes. "… You leave this place with me, and never see Bo again" she finished.

"Hell no!" Kenzi rushed forward only to be held back by Dyson, he didn't know if Bianca would hurt Kenzi. So he was going to protect her.

Lauren's heart felt like it had stopped. The choice to save Bo, was in her hands. If she said no, then Bianca wouldn't bring her back. And if she said yes, then she had to leave and never see the person that she loved ever again. "Is she hurt?" The blonde asked.

"Not when I left her" Bianca shook her head.

"Lauren? You can't seriously be considering this!" Dyson shouted, as much as he hated to admit it. Bo loved Lauren, and if the blonde was gone then the succubus would be miserable.

"He's right, we will find another way" Trick said. He didn't want his friend giving herself up.

"I assure you that there isn't one, but I admire your confidence" the succubus gave the old man a wink.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But I want to see Bo first, just to make sure that you're not lying" the blonde agreed, she liked to see her deals through.

Bianca smiled happily. "As you wish, but unlike Bo. I would never lie to you..." She held out her hand. Lauren just looked at it. "… You have to hold my hand, it's the only way that this works" she explained.

Lauren turned around, facing her friends as she went to take Bianca's offered hand.

"Lauren? Don't do it!" Kenzi shook her head, she couldn't believe that this was happening right now.

"It's the only way Kenz…" The doctor slid her hand into the brunette's. "… It's been fun" she smiled at her friends. Within a flash, the both of them were gone.

"What the hell just happened?!" Tamsin couldn't get over what she had just witnessed.

"Lauren just traded her own life for the girl that she loves, **that's** what just happened…" Kenzi muttered sadly, walking off and grabbing the strongest bottle of booze that she could find off of Trick's top shelf.

 **The Underworld**

Bo hadn't eaten in three days, actual food **or** chi. She was starting to get restless. Persephone had brought her something to eat, but after the story that her stepmother had told her. About Hades tricking her into spending eternity with him, she thought that maybe eating something wasn't such a good idea.

Why would Persephone tell her that story, and then offer her food? Was she trying to keep her here? She couldn't be sure, so she decided on the safer option.

Starvation.

The brunette was sitting on the bed, reading through the other love letters that Elena had sent to Bianca. She was sad to admit that she actually cried reading one of them, Elena's words were so deep and meaningful. It was as if she was reading it about herself.

She just didn't get it though, Bianca was such a bitch. At least from what the brunette had seen, and yet Elena loved her so much. It just didn't make any sense to her. Bo heard the door open and shut, but she didn't turn her head because it was probably Persephone.

"Light reading?"

Bo looked up from the letter to see Lauren standing before her. She didn't speak, the succubus turned her head. Looking around the room in confusion, "Am I dreaming?" She asked aloud. Maybe being stuck in here had made her go a bit loopy.

Lauren smiled with a shake of her head, this was **her** Bo. She would know that confused and yet serious expression anywhere. "No Bo, you're not dreaming" she said.

The succubus jumped off of the bed, rushing over to the blonde and scooping her up into a tight hug. "I don't understand, how are you here right now?" The brunette mumbled burring her head in the blonde's neck.

Lauren wrapped her arms around her ex's shoulders, she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Because although she was happy to see the brunette and that she was safe. She now had to say goodbye, forever. "I knew that she wasn't you" she pulled back, gazing into the succubus' eyes. There it was, the sparkling fleck in her eyes. It was mesmerising.

"I knew that you would" Bo chuckled, her faith had been placed with the right person. Did that mean that Lauren was her true love? Just like Elena was to Bianca.

"Bianca brought me here, I wanted to see you before…" The blonde turned away, this was way harder than she thought that it would be.

The brunette didn't like that look, she had seen it before. And it was never good news. "Before what? Lauren, what's going on?" She asked worriedly.

Lauren reached her hand up, placing a lock of hair behind Bo's ear with a smile. "… Bianca said that she would release you. **If** , I agreed to leave with her and never see you again" she started to cry.

Bo's heart stopped, "Please tell me that you told her no…" she whispered. The look on her ex's face was enough to know her answer. "… Why? Why would you even think about doing that?" She stepped out of the embrace, walking away in a huff.

"It was the only way that I could bring you home" the blonde wiped her tears away. She hated this too, but it was the only way.

"Yeah, except you won't be coming back with me! I would rather stay here for a million years than go home and not be able to see you ever again!" The succubus plopped herself onto the bed, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Do you think that I want this?! I can't even begin to explain how much it's going to kill me, to not see you everyday! But I don't have a choice, if I refuse she'll kill you" the blonde exhaled, she didn't want this.

"Then let her kill me, because I'm not letting you give up your freedom for me!" Bo yelled.

Lauren sighed, "You don't have to let me Bo, it's already done. She only gave me a few minutes to say goodbye" she said.

Bo stood from the bed, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They fell freely. "Lauren, you can't do this…" She took the blonde's hands in her own. "… I love you" she whispered, capturing her lips softly.

Lauren fell into it, this was why it was different with Bianca. The blonde felt the passion in this kiss, which she also felt with Bianca, but hers felt unfamiliar. But Bo's was way too familiar. "I love you too, more than you will ever know. You freed me when you helped me break Nadia's curse… Now I'm freeing you" she smiled.

Bo just shook her head, she was losing her. If anything, that kiss just confirmed it for her. Lauren was the person that she loved more than anything. And now she was saying goodbye to her. "How am I supposed to function without you?" She asked, hoping that there would be an answer.

"You have the others" Lauren sniffled.

"It's not the same" the succubus sighed shaking her head.

Both women turned their heads when they heard the door open, it was Bianca. The older succubus walked in with a smirk and looking ever so smug.

Bo's eyes turned blue in anger. "You evil bitch!" She moved towards her captor with a furious hiss. Only to drop to her knees when Bianca held up her hand. Bo clutched her head, it was like someone was drilling inside of her skull.

"Seriously? Have you not learned from the last time?" Bianca shook her head in disappointment.

Lauren bent down, holding Bo's head in her hands. "Stop it!" She yelled. This wasn't part of the deal.

"Umm… This is self defence" The Dark Queen said. Did they really expect her to just stand there while Bo attempted to attack her?

"Please, I'm agreeing to your terms. Just send her home" the blonde pleaded, she didn't like seeing Bo in pain.

Bianca lowered her hand, stopping the supreme headache that she was giving her doppelgänger. "Have you said your farewells? Because it's time to leave this hell hole" she didn't want to stay in this place a second longer.

Lauren picked her ex's head up, bringing it up to her face. "I'll be fine okay, she won't hurt me…" she wiped the succubus's tears away. This was killing them both. "… I love you, Bo Dennis" she gave a teary chuckle.

"I love you too" Bo didn't care if Bianca was watching, she grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her hard. She never wanted to let her go.

Bianca rolled her eyes, she had seen enough. With a click of her fingers, Bo disappeared from Lauren's grip. "Well, that's enough of that don't you think?" She smiled devilishly.

Lauren opened her eyes, seeing no one in front of her. She got to her feet. Wiping away her tears once more, that was the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out. She turned her head to see Bianca looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Bianca found a leather satchel in one of her cupboards. She intended to leave this place, but first she wanted to take the things that mattered most to her. Starting with Elena's letters. She turned to the wall, seeing that her painting had been ripped. Bo must have done it.

"Just need to gather a few items…" The brunette walked to the bed, seeing all of her dead lover's letters scattered on the bed. "… Looks like Bo has made the most of her time here" she grabbed the letters, sticking them inside the satchel. She was angry that the young brunette had read them, but she was willing to let it go now. She had what she wanted.

"What are those?" Lauren couldn't help but notice the papers that the brunette was stuffing into the satchel.

"Private things, that Bo shouldn't have read. But don't worry love, I'll explain everything to you very soon" Bianca winked at her. Moving onto the next thing. The brunette stopped when she noticed that something was missing from her hiding place. It was the rose that Elena gave her. It was here before she died, and Hades never knew about it.

Which meant that Bo had found it, she looked around the room. Her eyes falling on her end table. Walking over, she saw that their was a pile of burnt remains in front of a candle. She hovered her hand over it, using her powers to salvage what was left.

But it didn't work, it reformed the rose a little. But it was still burnt and it was missing the stem. Spelled items were only destroyed by fire, which meant that she could use her magic to fix it. How did Bo know that?

"What's wrong?" Lauren seemed like all she was doing was asking questions. But the succubus hadn't moved in a couple of seconds, and she didn't know why.

Bianca held the burnt rose bud in her hand, closing it and crumbling the remains. "She's lucky that I sent her back…" She referred to Bo, she knew that it was her that burnt it. "… Are you ready?" She asked, turning back to the blonde.

"What about my things, am I allowed to go back for them?" Lauren asked. She didn't have anything of hers with her, it would be nice to have something from home.

"I can buy you whatever it is that you need, trust me. Money is no option" Bianca said.

The blonde laughed, "I don't know what it is about me that you like, or **love** apparently. But you can't buy my loyalty, I agreed to come with you because you threatened Bo's life… You win okay, I'm here with you. But I **will** , be going back home to get my things. Otherwise you can just kill me now" she stated.

She had done the inferior slave thing once already, and that wasn't happening again.

Bianca loved her bravery, "Your honesty is refreshing. And for the record, I would never hurt you. Which is something that Bo has done, thousands of times I believe. Lauren, don't think of this as a burden. I am offering you a second chance at life, by my side you can achieve so much" she moved closer to her.

"What's so special about me?" Lauren frowned, she didn't understand.

"You will find out soon enough, ready?" The succubus asked holding her hand out.

"Are you taking me back to get my stuff?" The blonde countered, she wanted her things.

"Yes, now please. Let me take you out of this place" Bianca said, Lauren placed her hand over the brunette's. Holding it tight, whatever this was. She didn't know how it was going to turn out. But she was glad that Bo was safe.

 **The Dahl**

Bo opened her eyes, to see that Lauren wasn't with her. Her hand was held out, touching nothing but the air. She was gone.

"Bo?" The brunette turned her head to see her friends standing a few feet away from her. "Is that really you?" Kenzi asked approaching her slowly. They didn't know if this was actually her, but she was in different clothes so it had to be her.

The succubus stood from the floor. "Can I get a bottle of buckthorn to go? It's been a long couple of days" she sighed. She had just watched the love of her life walk away, she needed to drown her sorrows in something strong.

Kenzi smiled, running up to her best friend and giving her a crushing hug. "Thank god, your domineering double had us worried" she mumbled into her neck. Bo hugged her back, hard. And before she knew it, she was crying into Kenzi's neck. "I take it by your crocodile tears, that you've seen Lauren?" The girl asked.

Bo nodded as she pulled back. "She gave herself over for me. I have to get her back, Bianca is crazy" she sniffled.

"I'm with you on that one succubus" Tamsin raised her hand. She knew better than anyone how awful Bianca could be. But she clearly wanted Lauren for something, maybe she wouldn't hurt her.

"Do you know why she wants her?" Dyson asked, he didn't understand it either.

"I will explain everything to you guys, once I have my buckthorn. I wasn't kidding about that" the succubus walked over to the bar. Taking a seat on a stool.

Trick made his way behind the bar, pouring his granddaughter a much needed glass of alcohol. He was so glad that she was home safe, but now they had lost Lauren. The Doctor had done an incredibly noble thing by trading herself for Bo. He was proud to call her a friend. "Here…" He handed the shot to her, "… Welcome home" he gave her a nod.

Bo took the shot, knocking it back in one. She slammed the glass back down onto the bar, gesturing to her grandfather for another. "Thanks, but I won't be resting until that bitch is dead and I have Lauren back" she was adamant.

"We all want her back…" Trick poured another shot for her, "… Tell us what you've learned" he handed her the glass.

"Cliff notes version? I am Bianca's descendant, I think that it was on your Wife's side…" The succubus looked at her Grandfather. "… She was married to Hades, as in the Greek God of the Underworld. Who also happens to be my Father. I know, it's a lot to process" she saw the perplexed looks on her friends' faces.

"So why take Lauren?" Tamsin asked.

"It just so happens that Lauren is the living incarnation of her one true love. Hades had her killed a long time ago, and then cursed Bianca's soul to live on throughout her family line. That's where I came in, she's been attached to my soul since I was born. And because I share her resemblance, I was the only one that could break her curse" Bo explained.

"And you did?" Dyson asked, clearly she had. Otherwise there would be no Bianca, and Lauren would be here with them right now.

"I just wanted to be free of him, of his control. So yeah, I broke her curse. But I had no idea that this would end up happening. And now Lauren's gone" the succubus rested her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault babe, and if what you say is true then Bianca won't hurt her" Kenzi said rubbing her friend's back softly.

"I hope that you're right" Bo took a another shot.

 **….**

 **A/N: Bo is back and Lauren is gone. What a dilemma, remember to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I gotta say, I am loving this story more than all of my others at the moment. And I love that you guys are all liking to.**

 **Some major things going down now. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 6: Memory Lane**

 **Lauren's Condo**

After they had gotten out of the Underworld, Bianca kept her promise and took the blonde home so that she could gather her belongings. The succubus stood in the living room, waiting for the blonde to finish getting her things. She needed her to hurry, knowing that Bo was back now. The Queen thought that it was only a matter of time before she came over here.

Lauren had packed a duffle bag full of clothes, and other things that she couldn't bare to leave behind. She placed the bag at Bianca's feet, "Quick question? Wherever we're going? Will there be Internet?" She asked.

"Umm, although I know what that is. I'm not familiar with it, so wherever we end up. I will leave that task in your capable hands. Is this all of it?" The brunette looked down to the bag. She still had her satchel strapped around herself, but she was still going to be chivalrous and carry the blonde's bag.

"I think so, it's not everyday that I have to pack up at the last minute. So you'll excuse me if I forget something important" the blonde turned around in frustration, she wasn't happy about this. But she did want to leave something for Bo, in place where she knew that the succubus would find it.

While she was upstairs packing, Lauren wrote a short letter to her ex. Mostly telling her that she would miss her. And that she loved her. She had already told her the last bit in person, but once was never enough.

The blonde walked over to her desk, opening the drawers and bending down. She slipped the note into her top draw, to Bianca it probably just looked like she was checking something. Lauren looked up when she heard the jingling of keys coming from the front door. It was Bo, the succubus was the only one who held a spare set just in case of an emergency.

Bianca held her hand up to the door, using her telekinesis to jam it shut. No one was getting in.

Lauren wanted to push her aside and open the door to run into Bo's safe arms. But she knew that if she did that, then Bianca would just kill Bo. And she couldn't let that happen. So instead, she walked over to the older succubus and picked up her bag. "Let's go" she held her hand out for Bianca to take.

The brunette was impressed, she was expecting the blonde to make a fuss. Or maybe try to negotiate her freedom. But to Bianca's surprise, she didn't. The succubus took her hand, and projected them both out of the room.

As soon as Bianca had left, the front door opened. Bo nearly fell on the floor as she got into the apartment. "Damn it! I swear to god that's never happened before" she took her key out of the lock and placed them back in her pocket.

"Maybe it just got stuck" Kenzi said, following her friend inside.

Bo looked around, she hadn't gone home yet. She wanted to come here and see if Bianca brought Lauren back. Then the brunette noticed something, there used to be a picture of her and Lauren by the door. And now there wasn't. "The picture's gone…" She let out.

"Huh?" Kenzi followed her friend's gaze. But she was just looking at an empty table by the front door. She didn't get it. "What picture?" She asked.

"… Crap!" Bo huffed out before running upstairs to the blonde's bedroom. She checked all of her drawers. There was nothing, they were completely empty. Moving to Lauren's closet, the brunette found the same thing. They had already been and gone.

Bo couldn't hold in her anger anymore. In her rage, she brought her arm down with force. Smashing a hole in the blonde's dresser. She had broken through the wood. Bo could feel the splinters stabbing her knuckles.

"Karate kid's got nothing on you…" Kenzi walked into the room, she could see that her friend was angry and upset. She could relate, she had lost the love of her life too. Although, Lauren wasn't dead like Hale was. But it was still the same feeling of loss. Just different circumstances. "… Here, let me" she helped her friend remove her hand from the wood.

Bo hissed in pain as the wood cut her on the way out, "They've been here…" She sighed. Kenzi understood now, why the succubus was lashing out more than before. "… All of her stuff is gone" she began to cry.

"Hey, come on…" The human brought her friend into a hug. She hated seeing her like this. She wished that she could just click her fingers and make it all better, but she couldn't. "… We're gonna get her back" she said.

"How? We have no idea where they've gone, or where that crazy bitch has taken her. You haven't seen what she can do Kenz, I'm no match for her" the succubus felt utterly powerless. The two times that she had try to take Bianca on, she either ended up choking to death or having the worlds most painful migraine. How could she fight that?

"That's what you thought when we faced The Garuda, and guess what? You kicked his feathered ass all the way back to the shithole that he came from. This is what you do Bo, you prove people wrong when they underestimate you. And you **always** come out on top" Kenzi was trying to give her best motivational speech. She just hoped that it was working.

Bo understood what her friend was getting at. And she was right, to a point. Yes, she had defeated many foes. But she had also lost people in the process. Hale, Ciara, Aife, and even Kenzi. Bianca had the one thing that curbed the beast inside of her, without Lauren she feared that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"It's different this time…" She looked down to her bleeding hand.

"Come on, let's get this cleaned up. It's a good thing that we're in Lauren's apartment huh?" Kenzi joked, where better to be than in a Doctor's house if you're hurt? They both walked down to the lounge, going to Lauren's desk.

The succubus took a seat on the blonde's chair. She could smell her scent everywhere, it was sort of comforting. But it wasn't a lasting solution. She needed the real thing. Bo's body jerked at the feeling of Kenzi cleaning up her hand. The alcohol wipes stung like a bitch.

"Hey?" Kenzi called out. The brunette didn't look up, she just stared at her wounded hand. "Bo? Look at me…" she spoke again. This time Bo lifted her head, her eyes were full of sadness. "… We **will** get her back, I promise you"she said.

Bo scoffed, somehow she didn't think that things were going to work in her favour. Maybe this was punishment for treating Lauren the way that she did, for pushing her away. "Don't make promises that you can't keep Kenz" she replied.

 **Evony's House**

When Lauren opened her eyes, she saw that she was in Evony's Mansion. Why would Bianca bring her here? She could hear something in the second room, it was almost as if someone was moaning. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"I require information about my family, who better to tell me than the leader of the Dark?" Bianca stated, when she was alive her Father still ruled a patch of his land. She needed to know if he was still alive, because she needed to reclaim her throne.

Lauren followed the brunette into the other room, as soon as they entered the living room she saw Evony curled up on the floor. The moaning that she had heard was coming from her. "Oh my god!" She rushed over to the Morrigan, turning her around to check her over.

Evony opened her eyes as she felt someone touch her, but when she did she was just struck with more piercing pain. "NO! Stay away from me!" She tried to crawl away from the blonde. Seeing Lauren's face made her pain magnify.

"What's wrong with her?" Lauren asked, she noticed Bianca's smirk. "You did this to her, didn't you?" She didn't need her answer to know that.

"I had a hand in it yes, but believe me… She had it coming" the succubus folded her arms over her chest. She was proud of her handy work. Evony deserved to suffer for what she had done.

"I don't care what's she's done to you! Undo it, **now**!" The blonde ordered, Evony might have been a bitch to her. But seeing her in so much pain was terrible, no one deserved to be treated this way.

Bianca smiled, "For you Lauren? It would be my pleasure…" She walked over to Evony, bending down and hovering her right had over the human's chest. Her hand released a small jolt of dark red energy. "… I release you" she stopped the hex.

Evony began to breathe normally. She held herself up on her hands, seeing Lauren and Bianca standing before her. "Why did you stop it? I thought that you wanted me to suffer" she didn't understand it.

"Oh my darling Evony, I do. Believe me, but Lauren asked me to spare you. So I did. You should probably thank her" Bianca turned to The blonde who was silent.

"Why are you with her?" Evony asked, it wasn't a thank you. But she still wanted to know why Lauren was here. And she clearly knew who Bianca really was.

"It's a long story, are you alright?" The blonde went into Doctor mode. It was her go to response when someone was in pain.

"Is that a joke? Looking at your face is what has caused me so much pain!" The human yelled. She was in no mood for this. The hex may have been broken, but she could still feel the pain lingering within herself.

"What?" Lauren frowned, "Why?" She asked.

Evony looked to Bianca, who was just standing there. "Oh, I see. You haven't told her have you? Of course not, you were always good at keeping secrets!" She spat.

Bianca made a move to shut the humans's mouth, only to be stopped by Lauren's hand on her arm. It was the same touch as before, and oddly enough it calmed her.

"Don't. Just do what you came here to do so that we can leave. I've had enough for one day…" The blonde let go of Bianca's hand and walked back into the other room.

"Do you honestly think that you've won?" Evony asked, she shouldn't really be questioning the succubus considering that she could kill her at any moment. But she couldn't help it.

"I would say that I am well on my way to victory, yes" Bianca smiled confidently. She had Lauren, she was free from her bastard of a husband and she had crushed Bo's spirit. All in all, it had been a pretty good week.

"And what happens when Bo comes for Lauren, because she will you know. Those two are like magnets, you can't take one without the other following quickly behind" the Morrigan thought that their love story was nauseating, but never the less it was true.

"I can handle Bo, and anything that she decides to throw at me. Besides, I am in the lead so far. So what do I really have to be worried about?" The brunette wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Why are you here? Was making me suffer not enough for you?" Ebony asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"When I am done making you suffer, you'll know it. But for right now, I will grant you a little rest. I need information from you…" Bianca circled her. "… My Father, does he still live?" She asked.

Evony rolled her eyes, she didn't like thinking about that bastard. He was the one who bought her, and enslaved her for years. Anyone else would have tried to forget that part of their lives, but Evony couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Your Father is a cockroach, so what do you think?" The human answered.

"Is he in the area?" Bianca asked.

"No, he's in the next region. He did come here a few centuries ago, but he knew that if he stayed that he would have to take orders from me. And he didn't really like that, since I was a former slave" Evony hated him anyway, so it was no skin off of her nose.

"Hmm, sounds like he hasn't changed…" Bianca didn't expect anything less from that asshole. He sold her to Hades like she was a slave herself. He would pay for what he had done to her. The brunette knew how to find his location, she just wanted to know if he was alive first. "… I should probably pay dear old Dad a visit then" she smiled.

Evony jumped back, she didn't know if Bianca was going to kill her or place another hex on her. She could take anymore pain. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked in fear.

Bianca gave a small shrug. "Well, I **want** to resume the hex that I placed on you. But I have come to realise that there is no point. So, instead I am going to let you live. Besides, I need you alive to give a little message to Bo" she stepped closer to her.

"What?" Evony asked.

"Make sure that she understands the consequences for trying to thwart me. You of all people should know how that goes. Perhaps you two can bond over the experience. I'll see you around, Evony" the brunette gave an evil smirk as she walked back into the other room. Taking Lauren and leaving again.

 **Unknown Location**

Lauren was kind of sick of jumping around from place to place. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. To be honest, she just wanted to sleep and try and forget about this day. "How many more places are we going to jump to? It's really getting tiring" she sighed.

Bianca was looking behind her, "Fear not, we won't have to jump anymore. Welcome to your new home…" She smiled nodded behind her.

The blonde didn't understand, they were currently outside in a field of green grass. She turned around, seeing a huge building before her. It was old and yet still modern, was the brunette serious about this being her new home? "Where are we?" She asked.

"My Father's Manor. But, after I'm done with him. It will be mine, let's go" the succubus gestured to the front gate.

 **Inside**

The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. Although, Lauren could tell that someone Dark lived here. Everything was a dark colour, the curtains, furniture. Even the tables were a dark mahogany. She followed Bianca until they got to a huge room.

The succubus held her hand up to the closed doors, closing her eyes trying to see if she could sense anything. "Here he is…" She breathed, lowering her hand. This was it, her Father was in for quite the shock. The brunette turned to Lauren, giving her a blank stare. "… I will warn you now, this may get a little bloody" she said.

Lauren understood exactly what she meant, and she had seen enough people die. The brunette must have had a good reason for wanting her own Father dead. And Lauren knew better than to try and reason with her. It wasn't really any of her business. "I'm not squeamish" she answered.

Bianca chuckled, that was a good answer. The brunette opened the doors, walking in and seeing her Father sat at a desk. He looked the same, except he now had grey hair and it looked as though he had packed on the pounds a bit.

Luscious couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't possible. "Bianca?" He let out in shock.

"Hello Father… Are you surprised to see me?" She left Lauren at the door as she stepped further into the room.

"You died" he said, he didn't understand was going on.

"I did, but now I have returned. And I intend to take what is mine…" Bianca raised her hand, lifting her father out of his chair and using her magic to hold him up against the wall behind him.

Luscious couldn't move his arms or legs, it was like he had been glued to the wall. "Bianca, let me go at once!" He yelled.

"… I don't take orders from you anymore. You gave me away, sold me like I was nothing more than worthless chattel. I was eighteen years old, and you made me marry a monster! All you had to do was be my Father, protect me, love me. But all you saw was a trophy, one that you so easily traded off. And for that, you **will** suffer" she squeezed her hand shut, using her magic for something a little more sinister.

Lauren watched as Bianca's Father started to bleed from his mouth. And then his eyes and finally his ears. The brunette was very powerful. The blonde made a mental note not to get on her bad side. She wasn't kidding when she said that it would get bloody.

Luscious choked on his own blood, once he had no life left in him he bowed his head. Bianca waved her hand, dropping him from the wall. She walked over to her Father, bending down to look over his dead body. He deserved a worse death than that, but she was tired and to be honest just looking at his face angered her.

Bianca lifted up his right hand, seeing his signet ring that his own Father gave him when he died. It was a mark to show the new leader of their clan, and now it was Bianca's. She had two younger Brothers, and if she wasn't here then they would have been next in line for the throne.

But she was back now, and she wanted it for herself.

She pulled the ring off of his finger, bringing it up to look at it. It was just like she remembered. A sterling silver ring with a maroon coloured stone on top, along with the backwards pentagram in black carved into the stone. The brunette smirked proudly as she slipped in on the third finger of her right hand.

"What now?" Lauren asked from behind her.

Bianca stood straight, turning to look at her. "We rule" she said simply.

"Rule? Exactly how long have you been gone for? Because their aren't many rulers left within the Fae community. Only the Ash and the Morrigan rule territories" the blonde explained, clearly Bianca was caught in another time. Things were different now.

The succubus took a seat at her Father's desk, the chair was massive. Her Father always like a dramatic display. Bianca sunk herself into it, loving the fact that she had her Father's throne now. "Well we are just going to have to bring the old ways back then, aren't we?" She smiled.

"So you can rule over everyone? And make the world your own personal playground?" The doctor could see that she was just like everyone else. They all wanted to rule the world. She was expecting some new material.

"Actually, no…" The brunette shook her head, "… My life, was taken away from me. All I want, is to have what's mine. I am owed this throne, I was Queen before I died. Like all of your human forefathers before you, they are not stripped of their title just because they met their end. Once Royal, **always** Royal" she said.

Lauren couldn't argue with that. "So you don't want to take over world, or something equally evil than that?" She asked, this was new.

"I only want to live my life Lauren, I have no plans to eradicate the human race if that's what you're thinking" she looked at her, maybe that's what Dark Fae were trying to do these days. But it wasn't her style.

"Good to know, so do you want to tell me what Evony meant earlier?" Lauren asked, stepping forward closer to the desk. She wanted to know how Evony knew Bianca, and what the big secret was that the succubus was apparently keeping from her. When she didn't answer her, Lauren moved closer to the desk. She was too tired for games.

"Look, I did what you asked. I left my home, my friends, **and** Bo. The least that you can do, is tell me why you went to all of this trouble for me" The blonde folded her arms.

Bianca let out a sigh, she didn't think that she could keep it a secret for much longer. Nor did she want to, she wasn't ashamed of anything. "When I first split from Bo, I was mostly worrying about my own survival now that I was in a different time. And I didn't want to be alone" her fear of being alone crippled her.

"I understand that, but why take me?" Lauren asked.

The brunette got up from her chair, "Telling you would take too long. And I imagine that you are very tired. So if you are willing…" She reached her hand up to the blonde's head, Lauren jolted a little. "… Relax, I said that I'd never hurt you and I meant it" she said.

"So then what are you doing?" The blonde asked. Even though she didn't know this woman well, she could tell that she was safe with her.

"If you open your mind to me. I can show you, as long as you are willing?" Bianca reached her hand up again when Lauren gave her the go ahead. She pushed back some of her blonde hair, resting her hand on the blonde's forehead. "It all started with a chance meeting…" she closed her eyes.

 **King Alexander's Temple (800 BC)**

Bianca had been sent by her Husband to make a deal with King Alexander in order to purchase various things that he needed. Since Hades wasn't allowed to leave the Underworld, he would send his Wife to complete his transactions.

The succubus entered the throne room, seeing King Alexander and his wife sitting on the altar. But they disappeared from her vision when she settled her eyes on the woman standing next to them. Bianca's breath was taken away, she had to have been the most beautiful woman that the succubus had ever seen.

"Queen Bianca, it is an honour to have you in our home. Please…" Alexander stood from his seat, taking his wife's hand and leading her down the three steps from the altar. "… Allow me to introduce my Wife, Cassandra…" He smiled.

Bianca bowed her head politely. "Your Majesty" she nodded.

Alexander gestured for the young blonde on his right to come over to where they were standing. "… And this, is my beloved Daughter. Elena" he said.

The succubus was failing to find her voice, this woman was making her extremely nervous. This never happened to her.

"Welcome to our home, my Queen" Elena bowed her head.

"Please, let us not not be so formal. Call me Bianca" the brunette smiled with such fondness. This woman was incredible.

"Of course, it is a pleasure to meet you. Bianca" Elena wasn't used to being so informal with strangers. Especially those who came to do business with her parents, but there was something about this brunette that she couldn't shake. She was gorgeous.

"Should we discuss business?" The succubus turned to Alexander, she needed to get back on track. If Hades didn't see her back before tomorrow, then he wouldn't be happy. Not that she cared, but she could do without the ear bashing.

"It is rather late, perhaps we should begin in the morning when everyone is refreshed. You must have had a long journey" the king was being courteous to his guest. That, and he actually did think that Bianca's journey was long. Considering that he didn't know what she really was.

Bianca nodded, to be honest she wasn't interested in business anymore. All she wanted to do, was learn more about Elena. "Yes, it was tediously long. But I do not wish to impose on your family" she had to play the good Queen on jobs.

Cassandra waved her hand. "It is no imposition at all. Elena? Would you be so kind as to show Bianca to the guest chambers?" She asked her daughter.

Elena nodded, "It would be my pleasure Mother, please follow me…" She gestured for the brunette to follow her.

Bianca gave one last goodbye to the King and Queen, then followed the stunning blonde out of the room. This was absurd, she was a succubus. They were creatures that lived to have sex and to feed on sexual energy. But she now found herself smitten with this blonde. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

"Are you skilled with those?" Elena asked, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?" Bianca frowned, what did she mean?

Elena stopped walking to turn to her, "You seem to have many blades, have you seen much battle?" She asked.

Oh, she was talking about her weapons. That made more sense. "I have experienced a fair bit, yes. Yourself?" She replied.

The Princess laughed, "No, my Parents do not allow me to leave the temple. They fear that if I was to leave the grounds that someone would capture me. I have never made it as far as the courtyard" she explained. Her Father was loved by most of his subjects, but there were a small handful that didn't like him.

"I am sorry to hear that, I believe that everyone should experience things at least once in their life. If you ever wish to leave the temple, I would be more than happy to accompany you to insure your safety" Bianca offered, she would be the perfect chaperone. No one would dare test her.

"That is very generous of you to offer, thank you. But unfortunately it is not my choice, my Father decides my fate. Tis the typical life of being a Princess" the blonde chuckled.

"Yes, I understand that duty all too well. Although, I wish that I had a Father as kind as yours…" the brunette admitted sadly, she hated her own. He sold her to Hades the moment that she came of age. "… Forgive me, I should not be boring you with my life's story" she smiled sheepishly.

Elena touched her arm gently. "Never apologise for speaking truthfully…" The smile that she gave Bianca was enough to warm the brunette's heart. The blonde looked down at what she was doing, what was happening to her? "… Come, your room is here" she removed her hand and kept walking.

Once they had gotten into the room, Bianca undid the belt of her sword. Placing it on the bed in front of her, she then unsheathed her knifes. She never packed light. The brunette turned to her host, "I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality, I am unaccustomed to such kindness" she smiled.

"It is no trouble. We are honoured to have you here, there will be a handmaiden outside your door should you need anything during your stay" Elena found herself frozen in place, she had to leave but something was stopping her. This was odd.

"I suppose that this is goodnight then?" Bianca approached her, she felt like she was being drawn in by something.

"Yes…" The blonde couldn't take her eyes off of the Queen, she had to do something. "… Forgive me, I umm…" She stuttered.

Bianca decided to be bold, and try and go for it. There was something going on between them, they had some kind of connection. But they had just met each other, it was idiotic. She reached up, moving a blonde lock of hair away from Elena's face. "You are stunning" she whispered.

"As are you…" the Princess breathed. She didn't know what was happening, but she did know that she never wanted it to end. But it had to, because the Queen was married. And her Father would punish her if she messed up his working relationship. Elena turned her head away. "… My apologies, I should be getting back to my parents. Sleep well" the blonde quickly rushed off.

Bianca sighed, she had no idea what was happening to her. But she did know, that she had to know this woman.

 **Present**

"… Now you see. Like Bo is to myself, **you** are also a decedent of Elena" Bianca stopped the link, lowering her hand and looking into the blonde's eyes.

Lauren couldn't believe what she had just seen. "How do I know that was real? You're clearly powerful, you could have made all of that up" she wasn't going to rule it out. After all, the succubus had already lied to her once when she was pretending to be Bo.

"I understand your mistrust. I haven't exactly given you a good enough reason to put your faith in me. But that was then. When I speak to you now, it **is** the truth" the brunette nodded firmly.

"That's why you want me, because I look like your dead girlfriend? Do you realise how messed up that is?! I'm not her, yes I will admit the resemblance is uncanny. But that's all it is, a **resemblance**. We're not the same" the blonde shook her head. She was trying to make her see the idiocy of this situation.

"Yes you are, more than you realise. But that isn't the only reason why I want you…" The succubus rubbed her eyes tiredly, "… When I was connected to Bo, I could see everything through her eyes and when I first saw you. I couldn't believe it. I knew that you weren't Elena, so I thought that I wouldn't care" she sighed.

"But you did?" Lauren asked.

Bianca nodded, "You're right, you're **not** Elena. But there are aspects about you that she had. She was a kind soul, much like yourself. And when Bo fell for you, I did too. The fact that you resemble Elena is just a bonus. Although, unlike Bo **my** feelings are pure" she had to get that in.

"So are Bo's" the blonde defended her ex.

"Are you sure about that? If she loved you as much as she claimed, then why did she lay with others when she was meant to be committed to you? Why did she choose Rainer over you? Why did she spend more time with Dyson in the 'Gym' when she should have been looking for you?" The brunette asked.

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, only to find that she didn't have an answer for her. That was really depressing, she couldn't argue Bo's case. Because in actuality, everything that Bianca said was true. Though, Lauren wasn't perfect herself. She had done things to hurt Bo too, but she had apologised for those sins.

"That is what I thought, you cannot answer. Can you?" The succubus asked. She didn't want to upset her, but she needed Lauren to see that she was better for her than Bo would ever be. Bianca took her hands. "I will not lie. She **does** love you…" She met her gaze. "… But not like I do" she whispered.

The blonde couldn't hold back her tears, they tumbled down her cheeks. "So what? You think that you can be a better girlfriend, is that it? Because we haven't exactly gotten off to the best start" she snipped.

"No, we haven't. I cannot force you to trust me, or love me for that matter. Nor would I want to. I promise you Lauren, I can give you whatever it is that you desire. And I can also promise you that unlike Bo, I will not stray from you. Succubi may be sexual creatures, but all it takes is one…" She held up her finger to the blonde.

"… **One** person, that makes us want to be more that what we are" she added.

"And what's that?" Lauren found herself getting sucked in again, this was the second time that this had happened now.

"A creature of habit. Because Bo thinks that she can't survive without feeding off of others, she will **always** want it. But once you let someone in, there is no getting them out. All I am asking, is for a chance. Just one, to prove that you would be better off **without** Bo. Will you give me that chance?" Bianca asked.

Lauren didn't know how to answer that. She wanted to tell her _'Hell No!'_ But something inside of her was telling to give it a shot. At this point, she didn't have many options. It wasn't like she could go home, she didn't even know where she was.

And as much as she wanted to defend Bo against what Bianca had said. There was truth in her words. In fact, there were no lies within them. Of course, maybe from Bo's point of view she didn't see that it was wrong. But that didn't change the facts.

"I'm tired, would you please show me where I can sleep?" The blonde didn't have an answer, so she wasn't going to say something that gave the succubus false hope. To be honest she just wanted to sleep.

"You didn't answer me, Is that a Yes?" The brunette asked.

"It's an _'I don't know'_. I just want to forget about this day, so are you going to show me? Or am I going to have to find a room myself?" The blonde wasn't in the mood.

Bianca sighed, she needed time. Fair enough, she could give her that. The brunette walked away to grab the blonde's bag, "This way…" She waved her over.

 **Lauren's Condo**

After Kenzi had patched up Bo's hand, she suggested that they go home and call it a night. But the succubus wasn't moving from her seat. Since Lauren wasn't here, she wanted to be close to he things. Even though the blonde had already emptied out the apartment. But it was mostly just clothes.

Kenzi didn't want to leave her best friend alone, and she had even offered to stay over with her. But the brunette declined. She wasn't going to do anything stupid, what could she do? She just wanted to be alone for a while.

With Kenzi gone, Bo was by herself. Just looking around, wishing that Lauren was here with her. She couldn't believe that the blonde had given herself up for her. Nothing she had ever done for her, would come close to that. It sounded awful now, but Bo had to lose her, to realise just how much she loved her.

Bo thought that maybe Lauren would have left something for her, a note, a post it. Something to tell her that she was okay.

Then it came to her.

The succubus wheeled her chair close to the desk drawers. Opening the top one and finding a piece of paper with her name on it. Yes! She knew it. This was the same drawer that the blonde left the necklace that she bought for Bo. Along with a note, that broke her heart and then put it back together at the same time.

She opened up the paper, reading the words in her head.

 _Bo,_

 _You need to know that I'm fine, Bianca won't hurt me. At least I think that she won't. The worst part of saying goodbye is not knowing if I'll ever see you again, but I know you well enough to know that you won't stop looking for me._

 _One of the things that I love most about you, is the passion that you have for the people that you care about._

 _I used to regret ever going to Africa, because if I hadn't have gone then Nadia wouldn't have gotten sick and I wouldn't have taken the Ash's offer. But now I just think that if I hadn't have done all of that, then I wouldn't have met you. And that thought alone, terrifies me._

 _I'd do it all over again._

 _I love you,_

 _Lauren._

Bo's tears fell freely. This was all of her fault. She should have listened to Persephone when she warned her about Bianca. But as usual, she didn't listen. Because she thought that she knew what was right. And now look where it had gotten her.

No, this wasn't how it ended. Not for her, and definitely not for Lauren. She needed a plan, because she was going to fight Bianca until she took her last breath.

Bo was getting her Girl back.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Bo is on a mission. Let's hope that she succeeds. As always leave me a review, the more the better. Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, okay as you may have seen. All of my stories have vanished from this site. To give you the short version, my email got hacked and the bastard decided to get rid of all of my various accounts that i've made with it. This has never happened to me, i am a computer student so i have always kept my information encrypted. but someone decided to go out of their way to fuck things up for me.**

 **But i can deal with all of my stuff being gone, what i'm really pissed off about is that all of my stories are gone. Which is even worse, because i don't have the first few chapters of this story backed up. Again, i normally back up everything. But with work and everything i just didn't have the time.**

 **I hope you guys can forgive me for this, i feel awful. When i find this asshole hacker, i'm going to kick their ass!**

 **I am continuing this story on from Chapter 6, next now is chapter 7. Enjoy**

 **So sorry again.**

 **Much love xoxo**

 **….**

 **Chapter 7: Family Tree**

 **Bianca's Manor**

The Queen sat at her Father's former desk, it was hers now. She couldn't sleep, she had too many things on her mind. After showing Lauren to one of the humongous bedrooms, she left the blonde to settle in.

Bianca understood that the way that she had gone about things was very strange, she didn't want Lauren to think of this as an imprisonment. Because it wasn't, she knew first hand what those things entailed. And she didn't want that for her. Bianca just wanted her to see that she honestly did want to love her.

Call her selfish, vindictive, whatever you want. But that was what she needed. No, Lauren wasn't Elena. Their personalities were different, but in some ways. They were a little similar. And so where their traits. Bianca couldn't walk away from this knowing that she could have a second chance at love.

Would it have been nice to have had a life with Elena? Of course it would, but that obviously wasn't her destiny. She believed that she was meant to find Elena, the blonde lifted her out of the black hole that was her life. And for that she was forever grateful. But certain circumstances took Elena away from her.

It couldn't be a coincidence that she ended up trapped in Bo's body. And the love of her life was Lauren. Who shared a connection to Elena. It had to be Fate, it was too perfect for it not to be.

Bianca saw the look in Lauren's eyes when she made her case. The things that she said about Bo, ringed in the blonde's ears because deep down Lauren knew that they were true. And that killed her. Bianca took no joy in making her doubt herself. But she just wanted Lauren to open her eyes to the possibility that maybe she wasn't meant to be with Bo.

Instead of Bianca being the obstacle between Bo and Lauren. Maybe it was Bo who was the obstacle, between Bianca and Lauren.

The succubus heard footsteps coming from outside of the room. She had left the doors open, just in case Lauren needed anything and she couldn't find her. Looking up, she saw a young man walk into the room.

He stopped, looking Bianca dead in the eyes. This wasn't possible. He found it a little funny though, that he had been speaking of his sister today. "Well, speak of the Devil. And the Devil will come… Hello Sister" he stepped forward.

Bianca kept her face serious. Standing from the chair. "Leon, my baby brother. My, how you've grown…" She approached him, her expression still Dark. "… I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance" she stood in front of him.

"Well, I **do** live here. Judging by the fact that you are sitting at Father's desk…" He looked down at her right hand, clocking his Father's ring on her finger. That only meant one thing. "… And that you're wearing his ring. I assume that you've taken your revenge on him" he said.

"I did, and just to be clear…" She stood inches away from his face. "… He suffered greatly" she smirked at him.

"Then I suppose that there's only one thing left to say isn't there…" He said, Bianca just looked at him. Wondering what he was going to say, although she had a feeling of what it would be. Leon's serious face, morphed into a smile. "… Welcome home Sister!" He lifted her up into a hug.

Bianca laughed, hugging him back. She and her brother were always very close, that was one of the things that she hated her father for the most. For making her move away from the only person that truly loved her. She tussled his dark brown hair, "You have grown into quite the handsome prince" she smiled.

Leon fixed his hair, he prided himself in his hair. It took him ages to comb it over just right, he had to keep up with the times. "And you haven't changed a bit…" He couldn't help it, he hugged her again. Burying his head in her neck, "… I have missed you so much" he sighed.

The brunette shed a small tear. The feeling was indeed mutual. "As have I…" She pulled back, touching his face with a smile. When she left, he was a scrawny little fifteen year old. Now he was this tall handsome young man, he had a thin beard that matched his perfect hair. "… You are probably wondering how I'm here?" She said.

Leon nodded. "Yes, that was going to be my next question. Father told me that you died, over a millennia ago. How does one come back from that?" He asked. Not even Fae were immortal.

Bianca let out a laugh. "It wasn't easy. Telling you everything will take too long, so instead I will just tell you that I did die. But it wasn't a normal death, Hades cursed me to imprisonment. Only a few days ago, I was released. And now I'm back" she didn't really feel like going through all of it again.

"He cursed you? Why? You were his Wife, why would he do such a thing?" Leon frowned, that didn't make sense to him. The whole reason that Hades wanted Bianca was because of her power. Why kill her?

"I met a human, and I fell in love with her. He found out, and he punished me for it. But not before he slaughtered my beloved, I felt the full extent of his wrath" she bowed her head sadly.

Leon brought his sister into another hug, this one was purely for comfort. "I am so sorry. Father made me believe that you were happy. Listen to me…" He held her face. "… You're back now, that evil bastard has gone and you're safe. We only need each other" he said.

"About that? I have something else to tell you…" Bianca had to tell him about Lauren, which meant that she had to go into detail about Elena too. Otherwise it wouldn't make any sense.

This was going to take a while.

 **The Dahl (Trick's Lair)**

Trick was fast asleep, when suddenly he was woken up by an annoying rummaging sound. He really hoped that he wasn't getting broken into again. He got up and quickly grabbed his double barrel shotgun. Loading it ready, before following the noise.

It was coming from his lair, he stepped in carefully. He saw a hooded figure, going though his books. They were obviously looking for something. "Don't move! Turn around, slowly!" He ordered, holding up his shotgun.

The intruder turned around, pulling back their hood. "You know? I think that getting shot would be the cherry on top of the shit storm that has been these past few days. So go ahead, I won't stop you" Bo slouched her arms. She felt bad enough, why not get shot too?

Trick lowered the gun, seeing their tortured face of his Granddaughter. "Bo? What are you doing here? It's 2 a.m." He sighed. Trick had to rub the tiredness out of his eyes, he had a long day. He placed his shotgun on the table beside him.

The brunette turned back around, "I need to find out whatever information that I can on Bianca, she's **my** descendant. So I thought, who has the means to destroy that bitch? That's where you come in" she hovered her hands over the spines of various books, looking for any label indicating for what she was looking for.

"And this couldn't have waited until morning?" He asked, stepping forward.

Bo spun around, looking at him as if what he had said was outrageous. "Wake up Trick! The longer that I take to find out who she really is, the longer that Lauren is away from me!" She fell to her knees. She felt like she was going a little mad.

Trick could see that this situation was leaving her a little unhinged. "I know that you're worried about her, but Bo…" He sighed moving closer to her, bending down. "… You've been through so much these past few days. You should tackle this problem with a clear head, not a clouded one. Go home, and sleep" he touched her arm softly.

She shook her head, looking to him with glassy eyes. "I can't…" She sniffled. "… She's gone Trick. She's gone, and it's all my fault" she cried.

Trick gathered her into his arms, placing kiss on her head. The loss of Lauren was hitting all of them, but none more so than Bo. "You didn't know that this was going to happen Bo. You weren't here when Lauren made the deal for your release. She didn't hesitate, she knew what she was doing" he whispered.

"How am I supposed to go on without her?" She didn't even think that was possible. How do you get over losing the person that you love?

"You won't have to, because we will get her back. But for now, you need to sleep. You'll be no good to her if you can't think straight. I'll call Kenzi, she can come and get you" he touched her face gently before getting to his feet. Walking off to find his phone.

Bo sighed, she really had lost it. She was tired beyond belief, but every time that she closed her eyes she just thought of Bianca's smug smile. It enraged her. She had to find a way to stop her, to get Lauren back.

She was hoping that Trick was right, maybe getting a few hours of sleep would do her some good.

 **Bianca's Manor (2 Hours Later)**

The succubus had been catching up with her brother for the last couple of hours. It was well into the early morning now. But she was glad that her insomnia wasn't spent alone. Leon had been telling her the tales of his lustrous life as a Prince. It was quite entertaining, and it made her feel as though she had been a part of his life.

"Have you paid a visit to Dorian yet?" Leon asked.

Bianca let out a laugh, she hadn't thought about that name for a while. "He's still alive then?" She drank her wine.

"Very much so. You know that he still pouts over what you did to his lady friend all of those years ago. It's very amusing" the young man laughed.

"Well, I did drain her dry. But in my defence, I had no idea who she was at the time. He should have been more forward" the brunette shrugged.

"Are you going to let him know that you're back? After all, he was hoping to be next in line after Father passed. Once he finds out what you've done, I imagine that he will be less than pleased" Leon said.

Bianca smiled, leaning forward in her chair. "If our tedious Brother wants to challenge me for this throne, then let him come. I welcome competition" she never got along with Dorian, he was the middle child. And he hated the fact that Bianca was the oldest. He believed that men were superior, they hated each other.

And that Hate only grew after Bianca had killed his girlfriend.

"God, I've missed you…" Leon sighed happily. He was so glad to have her back. He got along with Dorian, but their relationship was nothing compared to the one that he shared with his sister. "… So, what are your plans with this Lauren?" He asked.

"Nothing as of yet. I may have coerced her into coming here with me, not my finest moment I will admit. But she will see in time that I am the better suitor" the brunette was oddly confident about that fact.

"Why not just take what you want from her? She's human, you can **make** her love you" he finished the rest of his scotch. He didn't understand his sister's hesitation.

Bianca shook her head, "No, I won't take away her free will. She has to **choose** to be with me. She was the only thing that made being trapped in that wench's body bearable. I won't manipulate her" she couldn't do that to her.

Leon nodded, "Alright, but what about this descendant of ours? If she truly loves her, she will come sooner or later" he had no idea that the Unaligned succubus that he had heard so much about was actually related to him.

The succubus smiled, playing with the rim of her glass. "She'll come. And when she does, I will be waiting" the smirk that escaped her was downright devious. Bianca couldn't wait for that day to come.

"Well, if you need a second in command…" He pointed at himself. "… I'm available" he chuckled.

"I'll keep it in mind little brother, but for now…" She let out a breath, standing from her chair. "… I think that I should retire for the night" she said.

Leon joined her, "As should I. It's lucky that you didn't give your friend my room, I'm quite fond of it…" He kissed her on the cheek. "… Sweet dreams Sister, and welcome home" he winked at her, walking off to his room.

Bianca was about to walk to her bedroom, when she realised that she hadn't picked one yet. She thought about taking her Father's which was the Master bedroom. But she didn't really want to sleep in his used sheets. He was a little bit of a man slut. So, until she changed them and burnt most of the furniture. She needed a back up.

The succubus walked to Lauren's chosen room, she thought about going in to see if the blonde had settled. But then she thought that she didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping. This was an old manor, and the door creaked like hell.

But then again, that's why materialising was a such a nifty power. No sound whatsoever. Bianca projected herself into the blonde's room. She could see that Lauren was fast asleep cuddled up under the covers of the king sized bed. Looking around, she saw that the blonde had already unpacked. And folded all of her clothes neatly.

The succubus moved to the foot of the bed, where on the little bench was Lauren's cell phone. Bianca picked it up, she had used Bo's cell phone enough to know how to work it. She went to the recent call history, and to her surprise she didn't see a call to Bo.

"I haven't called her" Lauren sat up on the bed.

Bianca put the phone back where she found it. "Why not? You could have been free of all of this…" She turned to her. "… Free of me" she wondered why Lauren hadn't tried to run yet.

The blonde brought her knees up to her chest, she couldn't sleep in a strange place. "And what would you have done if I had? You would've killed her" she sighed.

"Even after what we talked about, you are still protecting her. I do not understand you" Bianca shook her head with a laugh. It amazed her, that Lauren still defended Bo.

"I'll **always** protect her, that's what you do for the people that you love" the blonde said.

"And has she always done the same for you? Has she ever sacrificed herself, the way that you have done for her?" The succubus asked.

"She's done a lot for me" Lauren didn't have to justify herself to anyone.

"But not that…" Bianca smirked. "… I find it amazing that you cannot answer me. Do you understand what it is that I'm trying to tell you? Lauren, she will never love you the way that you want her to" she stepped closer to the bed.

Lauren scoffed. "And you know what I want?"

"Yes, you yearn for someone to love you completely. You want passion, intensity, and perhaps Bo has given you some of that. But how can you know where her heart truly lies, when she shares her body with others?" Bianca asked, if she had to break the blonde's heart to reveal the cold hard truth. Then that's what she was going to do.

"She needs to feed off of others to survive" Lauren still defended her ex.

Bianca chuckled. "I was actually referring to her constant indecisiveness, between you and Dyson. But it's cute how you jump to her defence, **again** " it was actually a little funny.

"Everyone has a past" the blonde hated that Bianca was pushing her buttons. She and Dyson were good friends now, but to think back to those days still hurt her.

"Calling it a past, implies that it's over and done with. And I think that we both know, that she will **never** be done with him. As long as he's around and he wants her, she will always suffer from the temptation. I will admit, that it's not entirely her doing. Her succubus nature does play a big part in the way that she thinks" Bianca knew from experience.

"So, you're saying that she'll always be that way?" Lauren didn't know what the brunette hoped to gain from this.

Bianca sat beside the blonde on the bed, "She will always be a slave to her urges, I'm not saying that she can't overcome it. After all, I did. I educated myself. Just because I'm a succubus doesn't mean that I will be branded a whore" she hated when people used to label her. They didn't know her, they had no right.

"Are you approaching a point? Because I don't see how telling me what I already know, will help you with whatever you're planning" the blonde was tired of this.

Bianca smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not planning anything Lauren. I just wish that you would open your eyes to the truth"

"What truth?!" Lauren yelled.

"That she is no good for you! I know what's in her mind, I was trapped in there for years. She doesn't love you, the way that **you** love her. And if she isn't willing to give herself to you completely, then she is not worthy of your love" the brunette had to get that out.

The blonde leaned back, resting her back on the headboard. Was that true? Was Bo's love not as strong as her own? Bianca could be lying, but Lauren couldn't be sure. How could she? "Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

Bianca scooted closer, reaching her hand out to touch the blonde's face. "Because I love you, more than she ever can. And I want to give you a life free from being undermined, from being treated unfairly. And all because you are human? No…" She shook her head with a smile. "… It's because they can **never** be what you are" she said.

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

"Extraordinary…" Bianca didn't need to say anything else. She just needed to leave the blonde to think over what she had said. The brunette leaned in, pressing the softest kiss to the blonde's forehead. Lauren didn't stop her, which just made Bianca smile.

Perhaps she was starting to break through to her after all.

"… Goodnight" she got up and left the room, the normal way.

Lauren brought her chin to rest on her knees. What the hell just happened? Was she actually getting sucked into Bianca's web? No, she shook her head. She knew that Bo loved her, she knew that.

But was it as much as Lauren loved her? _'Urghh! Damn it!'_ She thought. She was actually doubting herself, and Bo. She jumped back onto the mattress. She had to admit, this bed was very comfortable. But the last thing that she wanted to do was get settled here. Because no matter how long it took for her to leave, this wasn't permanent.

 **Lauren's Condo (Next Morning)**

After Trick had called Kenzi to pick Bo up from the Dahl, the succubus demanded that they go to Lauren's apartment instead of the clubhouse. She felt like she was going crazy without her. And being in her home, made the brunette feel sane.

Kenzi was less than thrilled, when she got the call from Trick she was confused. The last thing that she remembered was seeing Bo go to bed, but then Trick told her that she was in the Dahl going through his texts. Once Kenzi got Bo through Lauren's door, she told her that they needed to sleep.

Bo still didn't want to, but she knew that she needed to recharge after the last couple of days. Since she wasn't achieving REM sleep by herself, Kenzi thought that some sleeping pills would help. Just enough to make her have her slotted eight hours.

That seemed to do the trick, Bo slept in Lauren's bed. The sheets still smelt like her, and she found that extremely comforting. Kenzi slept in the guest room, she had to admit. That she preferred it to her own bed.

Bo was now woken up by the ringing of her phone, she had found it back in her bedroom. Bianca must have found no use for it. It was Trick informing her that he had found something that could maybe help them. The brunette was ecstatic, she needed to find Lauren and this was the only way.

Trick arrived, with Dyson and Tamsin. Carrying an old scroll, at least it looked pretty old. All of them gathered around the coffee table to check out what the barkeep had found. But Trick still wanted to know something first.

"How did you sleep?" He was concerned after what happened last night.

Bo smiled, "Pretty good actually. Kenzi found some sleeping pills in Lauren's medicine cabinet. They seemed to do the trick" she was actually feeling a lot better.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, let's get down to business…" He unrolled the paper, asking Dyson to hold one side while he held the other himself. "… It seems that what you've learned of Bianca is true, she is your ancestor. But on my Wife's side, not mine" he shook his head.

Bo looked at the paper, it was a family tree. She found her Grandmother's name, Aife was also underneath her. "I'm not on the tree" she couldn't help but feel a little hurt about that fact.

"I know, but in my defence. I didn't know that you existed, so I haven't exactly had time to update it. It's just a piece of paper, it's more for documentation than anything else" he didn't want her to be upset of an old piece of paper that didn't really mean anything.

"Yeah, I get it…" She smiled, there was no point in being upset over nothing. She had enough to deal with as it is. The brunette trailed her finger up, there were four other women born before Ysabeau. She kept going up, and then stopped when she found her name. "… Got ya!" She said.

Trick looked down, seeing Bianca's name along with two others. "She has two Brothers. Leon and Dorian Lazarus" he read aloud.

"Who wouldn't be evil with a last name like that?" Kenzi joked.

"I'll head over to the precinct, check the Fae database for them. Maybe they're still alive and know where she is" Dyson wanted to do whatever that he could to help. He had never heard of them, but that could have been because they're Dark.

"And I'll go to the Dark Compound, go through the archives. I mean, Bianca is super old. Her brothers have to be too of they're on that tree" Tamsin felt like she had to make up for what she did in Valhalla, even though it had nothing to do with Lauren.

"I agree, you two go. See what you can find out…" Trick nodded. This was their best lead. He turned to his Granddaughter. "… Don't worry Bo, we'll find her. This is a solid trail" he smiled at her.

Bo nodded. She wanted to believe in this lead. Because more than anything she wanted to find Lauren. "Yeah. Did you find out anything else?" She asked.

Trick shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. This isn't my area, if Ysabeau was here I'm sure that she could tell you more. But I am just giving you what I have left from her life. I'm sorry" he sighed. He wanted to do more, but this wasn't his side of the family.

Kenzi tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it Trickster, this isn't your fault" she smiled.

"Yeah, she's right. Thank you for this, it's because of you that we have a lead" Bo kissed him on the cheek, she was very grateful.

Now all that remained was to find them, and get Lauren back. Although, Bo still had to come up with a way to defeat Bianca. If the succubus had learned anything it was that she wouldn't go easy.

 **Bianca's Manor**

Lauren got dressed and made her way out of her bedroom. She was starving, and she needed to eat something. She was going to be here for a while so she thought that she might as well get the lay of the land.

The blonde walked around for almost twenty minutes. She was starting to get lost, this place was way too big. She thought about calling for Bianca, but she didn't want the succubus to think that she needed her. So she was going to figure it out for herself.

After a couple of minutes, she found herself at a crossroads. There were four corridors, and she didn't know which one to take. In fact, she was so lost that she had forgotten which one that she came from. This was ridiculous. She turned around in a huff, she was a genius and she couldn't navigate her way through a house.

Then she remembered that she came from the left, because there was a very distinguished painting on the wall. Lauren wanted to retrace her steps, as she turned around to go back she was met with a tall blonde man. "Jesus!" She placed her hand on her chest. "Maybe you should wear a bell or something" she said.

The man didn't seem amused. "I beg your pardon? Aren't you the one who is trespassing in **my** home?!" He yelled.

Before Lauren could even get another word out, she felt her throat close up. She placed her hands on her neck, she couldn't breathe. He was choking her. Lauren looked into his eyes, seeing that they were all black.

"Let her go Dorian"

Dorian turned his head to the right, seeing his younger brother approach him. "Give me one good reason!" He hissed, he didn't take orders from anyone. Especially not his little brother.

"Because if you kill her, I can't imagine that **Bianca** will be pleased. In fact, I think that she'll gauge out your eyes" Leon smirked. He loved that his brother had turned up, because now he could find out what had happened.

"Bianca? No, that's not possible…" Dorian shook his head.

"Oh but it is…" Bianca walked up from behind them both, waving her hand and breaking Dorian's link to Lauren. She rushed over to the blonde, helping her up and checking her over. "… Are you alright?" She asked.

Lauren cleared her throat, but she still nodded.

Bianca was furious, to lay hands on the blonde tipped her over the edge. She raised her hand, throwing her Brother across the room with her magic. "You are lucky that I've turned over a new leaf Brother! Or the maid would be cleaning your blood out of the carpet right now" she took Lauren back to her room.

Leon helped his brother up, dusting off his shoulders. "You know better than to piss her off" he shook his head in disappointment.

Dorian pushed his brother away from him, he wasn't happy about this one bit. He didn't even understand how it was possible. "What is happening? Where is Father?" He asked.

"Bianca killed him, last night. So I wouldn't get your hopes up about getting your hands on his ring. Because in case you didn't notice, it has a new owner" Leon liked it that Bianca was their new clan leader. His brother was a bit of a dick.

"He's dead?" Dorian couldn't believe this. "And why am I surprised that you're not in mourning? You always hated that he favoured me" he scoffed.

"I hated him, because he was a self righteous demon who only cared about himself. And you're mistaken Brother. He favoured you, because your nose was glued to his ass! Not because he **actually** liked you" Leon laughed.

Their father didn't favour any of them that way. He only had children because he wanted heirs. Not because he loved them.

"How is she alive?" Dorian asked, that was confusing him more than anything.

Leon shrugged, he knew the story. But he had things to do and he didn't really feel like staying around much longer. "You've got a mouth, ask her yourself. Oh and Brother? I wouldn't touch the blonde again if I were you, our sister is quite fond of her" he smiled as he walked away.

"Is she now?" Dorian smirked to himself. Perhaps the wheel of Revenge had finally spun around to him. Now it was his turn.

 **….**

 **A/N: Okay, there it is. Leave me a review.**

 **Again, sorry for the mess up, especially to any newcomers. I wish that i had the first 6 chapters, but i don't i'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, a few things that I want to say now.**

 **I found the person responsible for this mess, and to be honest they are not worthy to be called a hacker. It seemed that someone that I call family who shall remain nameless, took it up on themselves to take my stories and show them to other friends in an effort to make fun of me.**

 **I know, the nerve.**

 **But to be honest, I couldn't give a shit what people think of me. I write these stories for three reasons;**

 **1\. Lost Girl is my favourite show.**

 **2\. It's a lot of fun.**

 **3\. It frees up my mind for work and it helps me to get out of my own head for a while.**

 **So, I told them to do their worst. Not without leaving them with a little painful present of my own. I'm not a violent person, but to go to this level of cruelty disgusts me. I take loyalty very seriously as that's who I am. If my friends and family are loyal to me then I will be loyal back.**

 **But I don't have time for petty childishness. So if they still decide to out me as a Fan Fiction writer then I will be ready and prepared for the fallout.**

 **Thank you guys for being so patient throughout this mess. You're awesome. Another thing, since my stories have gone now. I was wondering what you guys would think about me redoing them from scratch. Some of my first stories did lack a few things, I was new to it and I feel like I've evolved now.**

 **So, let me know what you guys think of that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one. X**

 **….**

 **Chapter 8: Take The Blame So I Don't Have To**

 **Bianca's Manor**

The succubus took Lauren straight back to her room. She was furious after what Dorian did, but she wasn't going to kill another person in front of Lauren. She was trying to matter and grow, she couldn't do that if she kept killing people all willy nilly.

Lauren sat on the bed, still rubbing her neck. She kept coughing, he must have really bruised her throat badly. It was as if someone had **actually** choked her with their hands. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would be astonished.

Bianca looked over her neck, it was actually starting to bruise. She could heal her, but Lauren probably wouldn't be okay with it. "Listen to me, I can heal you. But I have to breathe chi into you for it to work, will you let me?" She asked.

The blonde coughed, she wanted to shout _'No Way!'_ But she couldn't do that if she had a crushed throat. Also, she felt like she was betraying Bo somehow.

The succubus could see that she was struggling with the thought. But there was no time. "Look, this isn't about you and I. I don't like seeing you in pain, especially if there is something that I can do to prevent it. Please Lauren, let me heal you" she touched her cheek gently.

Lauren nodded, at the end of the day. It was hard to breathe with her throat closed up, and the pain was horrible. If Bianca could help her, then she would let her.

Bianca leaned in, brushing her lips over the blonde's slowly. But she didn't kiss her completely, she didn't want to force herself on her. She fed Lauren a slow stream of orange coloured chi.

Lauren could immediately feel her pain fade. This was incredible, Bo couldn't heal people with her chi. Just bring them back to life, providing that she had enough to give them. Once she could swallow properly, she knew that it was done. Pulling away, she gave the succubus a gracious smile. "Thank you"

"My pleasure, are you alright?" The brunette was still concerned about her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Who was that guy?" Lauren would like to know the name of the man that tried to kill her.

Bianca sighed, "That oaf, is my younger brother. Dorian, but fear not. He will think twice before trying something like that again. I assure you, you are always safe with me" she wanted to make that clear.

"And the other guy?" The blonde asked.

"Also my brother, his name is Leon. But you won't have to worry about him, he's the nice brother" Bianca smiled, she knew that Leon would never hurt Lauren. He wasn't the one that she had to worry about.

"Good to know. So, I know that this is probably the wrong time to ask but… Could you show me to the kitchen? I'm starving" the blonde laughed. She still hadn't forgotten about that.

Bianca nodded with a chuckle. "Of course, follow me…" She got up off of the bed and led the blonde out. As they made their way down a few corridors, Lauren wondered how the hell that she got so lost. It was a simple five minute walk.

As they stopped near the kitchen, which like the rest of the house was massive. Dorian approached them with a smirk, and to Bianca's annoyance he wouldn't stop staring at Lauren. "… Help yourself to whatever it is that's in the fridge. My Brother and I have things to discuss" the succubus turned to Lauren.

"Okay…" The blonde didn't want to get in the middle of anything, so she just left them and walked into the kitchen.

"Throne room. Now" Bianca stared her brother down.

"What's the magic word?" He folded his arms. She had been back for five minutes and she was already barking orders at him.

Bianca smirked. Always the asshole. She walked passed him, raising her hand and using her magic to pull him forward. She wasn't messing around.

Dorian let out an angry murmur, he should have known that she would do something this childish. "Let me go!" He yelled. He tried latching himself onto a nearby table, but her magic was too strong. His body was doing the walking whether he liked it or not.

"Relax…" She said, stopping in front of her throne room. "… We've arrived. And just remember, we could have done this the easy way but you chose to be a difficult. Hurt Lauren again, and you will be the next to join our wretched Father in the afterlife" she showed her shining blue eyes.

"Always forward, you haven't changed a bit **Sister** …" Dorian straightened his clothes, stepping passed her and into his Father's old throne room. "… Although, maybe one thing has. You seem to have found yourself a human plaything" he smiled.

"Your point, **Brother**?" she folded her arms over her chest, she hated him so much.

Dorian gave a small shrug. "Well you can imagine my surprise. Especially since the humans that you brought home before, ended up being cleaned up off of the floor the next morning. And yet, this one still lives. Why is that?" He asked, not knowing what was so special about this woman was annoying him.

Bianca showed him a small smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually I would. Perhaps I'll ask her…" He made a move to walked forward. Only to be stopped as Bianca held him there with her powers. Dorian laughed, "… You are so predictable Bianca. You don't know it, but this…" He looked down at his frozen body. "… Is your way of revealing that she is of great importance to you" he said.

The brunette knew what he was doing, and it wasn't going to work. "Open your ears little brother, because you would do well to heed this warning as I am only going to say it once…" She approached him. "… **She** , is of no concern to you. If you go near her again, I will skin you alive. Do you understand me?" She asked.

"Same old Bianca. You do not deserve any joy, or love. So if your blonde friend is smart, she'll run far away from you and never look back. She may not see you for what you really are, but I do. I always have, you Sister… Are Evil in its most perfect form" he hissed.

"All I just heard was that you called me Perfect. Thank you for that…" She smiled.

"Sorry, poor choice of words" he hated the smirk on her face.

"… You think me evil? What then of the man that sold his own daughter, and all for what? So that he could grow in wealth?! You want to see what evil looks like brother, let me show you…" She turned her hand, using her powers to turn him around on the spot. She pointed at her Father's portrait. "… **That** , is what Evil looks like!" She yelled.

"Says you. He loved us more than you realised, and now he's gone" Dorian bowed his head.

"You really are naïve brother. To think that he ever loved us, makes you stupid! You may have thought that the throne belongs to you, but Fae law states that it goes to the oldest child. Which is me" she smiled happily, she loved that he was miserable.

"If you think that I'm going to take orders from a whore, then you are greatly mistaken!" Dorian spat, Bianca wasn't like Leon or himself. She wasn't a pure Warlock. She was part succubus which was the species that he always believed to be filth.

"More insults. I have to say, you're not helping my anger at this second. What would Father do? I know! Let us take a page out of his ledger…" She thought as hard as she could. Their Father would always punish them in horrific ways. Then she thought of a good one.

"… Tell me Brother, do you remember what Father did to me on the night that I touched his precious sword?" She asked. The brunette remembered every awful thing that her Father ever did to her.

Dorian's smirk dropped. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and now he was sorry that he angered her. "Look, Bianca. I'm sorry okay, please. I won't go near your friend again, I swear" his eyes showed nothing but pure terror.

"See, why don't I believe you?" She frowned. He hated her, there was no way that he would just give up on trying to get back at her. Especially after what she had done to him. "If it's all the same, I think that I'll still give you a little warning. Just to remind you of the consequences for crossing me" she said.

Dorian shook his head, he tried so hard to move his arms and legs. But his sister was more powerful than him. There was no use. "Bianca, please!" He sighed.

Bianca brought her finger to her lips, using her magic to silence him. "Hush now brother. It will be over quick…" She turned her head to a lit candle at the far side of the room, reaching her hand out and closing her eyes.

Dorian watched as the flame from the candle moved, travelling like a gust of wind over to his sister's hand. He had never seen that before. That was high level magic.

The succubus felt the fire enter her hand, she hissed a little at the feeling of the warmth. It burnt the inside of her skin. But she kind of liked it. She turned to her brother, using her free hand to unbutton his shirt. "… This is going to hurt **you** , a lot more than it will hurt me" with a smile, she went to rest her palm on his chest.

"Stop!"

Bianca pulled back, seeing Lauren on her left. "Go back to the kitchen Lauren" she turned back to her brother, lifting her hand up again.

Lauren ran over, grabbing the brunette's hand to stop her. She could feel the heat coming from her. Her palm was bright orange, just like a heated fire poker. "Don't do this" she said.

"He hurt you…" The succubus didn't break eye contact with her Brother. "… He must be punished" she wanted to make him suffer for hurting Lauren.

The blonde shook her head, "No, because hurting him would make you just as bad as he is. You said that you were turning over a new leaf…" She tightened her grip on her arm. "… So do that. Be better" she spoke quietly.

Bianca turned her head, looking into the human's eyes. How could she ever deny this woman anything? As much as she wanted to rip her brother apart, she wouldn't for Lauren. She lowered her hand, letting the heat burn out.

"Count yourself lucky, brother" she released Dorian from her hold. Poking him in the chest before walking off.

The Warlock buttoned up his shirt. Looking to Lauren with an evil smirk. "She cares about you. Well, that is unfortunate. For you anyway" he said.

"Why?" The blonde asked. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Because when Bianca cares about people, they seem to always end up dead. I don't imagine that your fate will be any different…" In a flash, Dorian disappeared from her sight. Just like Bianca would when she would use her powers.

Lauren didn't know what to think about that. Clearly, there was a little sibling rivalry going on here. But Dorian had just to tried to kill her, so how could she take his word?

 **Evony's House**

While Bo had been waiting for the others to come back with information, she remembered that Evony played s big part in this situation. And if anyone knew Bianca, it was her. The succubus had Vex find out where the morrigan was, they were buddies so it seemed like the right call.

The Mesmer didn't want to give it up at first, but then Kenzi made him see that if the situation was reversed. That Evony would turn on him in a heartbeat. So he gave up her location.

Which led Bo and Kenzi to now, they were currently parked in the drive of a large estate. "I don't get it, she's human now. How does she afford all of this?" Kenzi asked, what was she doing wrong?

"She's the Morrigan. She probably has connections coming out of her ass…" Bo got out of her car and looked at the huge house in front of her. "… If anyone knows anything about Bianca, it's Evony. Come on" she and Kenzi both walked up to the front door.

Kenzi rang the doorbell, which sounded more like a church bell going off. The door opened to an old man dressed in a grey suit, he looked like he was dressed for a wedding or something.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for Evony. I need to see her, please tell her that it's important" the succubus didn't have time to wait around.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Miss. Marquise isn't taking any visitors at the moment. Goodbye…" He started to close the door on them, but Bo placed her foot in the doorway before he could finish.

"I don't think that you heard me…" She touched his hand, releasing some of her succubus energy. "… It would make me very happy, if you could let me in to see Evony. You want me to be happy don't you?" She asked.

The man nodded with a smiled, he was lost in her eyes. "Of course, please come in" he stepped aside.

"I've missed you" Kenzi laughed following them inside. It had been a couple of weeks since they had a proper friend moment, and this was kind of nice.

Once the doorman led them into the living room, Bo sent him away. The two friends saw Evony standing by her fireplace. This was new, she always doing something. Since when did she just stand around? "Got a minute?" The succubus asked.

Evony turned around, she was startled a little at first. But when she saw Kenzi next to her, she knew that this was Bo in front of her and not Bianca. "So she let you live? That's odd even for her…" the human looked to Kenzi. "… Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked.

"Up for debate" Kenzi shrugged.

Bo needed information now. "Where did Bianca take Lauren?" She got straight to it.

Evony laughed, "I told her that this would happen…"she knew how predictable Bo would be. "… If I we're you, I would just let it go. Trust me, you can't beat Bianca" she said.

"Let it go? She has Lauren, there is no way that I'm giving up on her…" the brunette could see that Evony knew more than she was letting on. "… You've seen them haven't you? Where are they Evony?" She asked again.

"If I tell you, she'll kill me. And the thing is, I'm in no mood to die. So why don't you put those private investigator skills to use and find them yourself" the Morrigan could just tell Bo and get it over with, but then Bianca would come back and kill her. And she cared more about her own wellbeing than Lauren's.

The succubus grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her up slightly. "You really don't want to piss me off right now Evony! Tell me, where she is!" She yelled with blue eyes.

Kenzi had never seen her friend like this, clearly what she had gone through and the loss of Lauren had made her snap.

Evony couldn't help but chuckle. "Honey, Bianca is way out of your league. And I don't feel like having another pain wrenching hex placed on me. So instead, I'll just give you the message that she wanted me to give you" she wasn't blabbing.

Bo released her, "And what's that?"

"If you look for them, or Lauren. The consequences won't be pleasant" the human warned her.

"That's it? That's the big warning? What a load of horse shit, what is she gonna do? Cast a spell on us, oooh! I'm shaking in my boots" Kenzi faked fear, she didn't care what Bianca would do.

"The naivety of a human. Bianca is the most powerful Fae that I have ever met, if you cross her she will find you and she will kill you. Or, she might be feeling generous and just turn you into something. Like a frog, or a dung beetle" Evony knew what her ex was capable of.

"So that's it huh? You won't help me?" Bo asked, she didn't understand this. Evony clearly hated Bianca, so why not help her take the bitch down? Evony just stood with her arms folded. "You hate her guts, which is probably the reason why you treated me like crap for the past five years" she said.

"It doesn't matter now" the Morrigan shook her head.

"Why? Why doesn't it matter? I know what happened to you, I know what she did. She broke your heart Evony, why won't you help me take her down?" The succubus asked.

Evony bowed her head to laugh. "Don't try and appeal to my good side, because the simple fact is that I don't have one. The truth is, Lauren was the one who turned me into this hollow human shell. I couldn't give a shit, about what Bianca does to her" she stated.

Bo nodded, it was clear now. "Hmm. Okay, let's look at it a different way. Lauren turned you human, which means that she is the only one on the planet who can turn you back. But if you prefer who you are now, then that's fine" she smiled.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work. Turning me back will mean nothing if I'm dead before Lauren has the chance. So again, you're not getting anything out of me. Show yourself out" the human turned back to the fire.

Before Bo could do some damage, Kenzi pulled her back. It was pointless. Evony didn't care about anyone but herself. And it made Kenzi laugh that she was willing to spite herself out of something that she really wanted just to stay alive.

"She's not worth it Bo, we're not gonna get anything from her. Let's go…" The girl pulled her distraught friend to the front door. It was better if they left while Bo was still sane.

 **Bianca's Manor**

After Dorian had left, Lauren went off in search of Bianca. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to see if the succubus was okay. Maybe being here was changing her. The blonde walked around for a while, she got lost again for a second. But she quickly found her way back.

She checked a bunch of bedroom for her, and she came up empty the first few rooms. But it seemed like the sixteenth time was the charm. She walked in seeing the brunette standing by her window. Looking out into the distance.

"You should really put some navigation signs up around this place. Because the next time that I happens I'll be lost forever" Lauren made a joke, although she was a little serious.

"I'll keep that in mind" Bianca said.

Lauren walked forward, "So, I'm guessing that you and your brother aren't the best of friends then?"

The succubus turned around, "He's an egotistical pig, and he's always hated the fact that I was the oldest. And there was this business with his girlfriend, but that was a complete accident" she didn't think that she did anything wrong.

"You killed his girlfriend? Well, no wonder he hates you. Why did you do that?" The blonde asked.

"I had no idea that she was his love, I was just looking for a feed. In my youth I made a lot of mistakes, I admitted that I was wrong but he wouldn't forgive me. What more was I to do?" Bianca couldn't go back and change what she did.

Lauren let out a laugh. "Do you see your problem? You shrug everything off as if it's no big deal. You can't do that, if you make a mistake that hurts someone you have to give them a sincere apology" she said.

"And when you say sincere, you mean?" The brunette walked forward with a frown.

"A heart felt apology that shows them how sorry you are for hurting them. Have you ever given a real apology before?" Lauren asked, this was unbelievable. The fact that Bianca hadn't answered her was enough, "Wow! You really need to work on that" she was amazed by that.

"Is that why you came after me? To tell me what a horrible person I am? Don't feel too special, as you can see from the display with my brother. You're not the only one who thinks that" the succubus sighed.

"I don't know you well enough to make that kind of judgement, however everything leading up to now certainly hasn't gone in your favour…" The blonde was just being honest. "… I heard what you said about your Father. What you were about to do to Dorian? Did your Father do that to you?" She asked.

Bianca sighed, "That was one of many cruel punishments that I had to endure" she answered.

"He burnt you for touching his sword?" Lauren didn't see what was so wrong about that, why go mental of his sword?

"He was very private about his throne room, and the things that he kept inside it. I made the grave mistake of violating his rules. He was out at the time, so I didn't think that I would get caught. But I did" Bianca remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"How old were you?" The blonde asked.

"Five years old. My age didn't factor in my Father's choice of punishment. At the end of the day, I disobeyed and I needed to be punished" the succubus said.

Lauren folded her arms, she didn't understand what kind of a Father could do that to his daughter. It was disgusting, but there was one thing that she was wondering. "Where was your Mom? Didn't she try and stop him?" She asked.

Bianca smiled bowing her head, that was the real kicker. "I have no Mother. Once Leon was born, my Father had her killed" she had to hold back her tears.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"After Leon was born, they tried for more children. But for an unknown reason, my Mother was unable to conceive another. My Father only kept her around to bare him heirs, and when she couldn't do that anymore he saw no need for her" Bianca replied.

"So he killed her" the blonde knew the answer. And now she couldn't think of what that would be like.

"I wont excuse my behaviour, this is how I was raised. I can't change who I am, believe me I've tried. Being Dark is in my blood. I would be better off embracing it than fighting it" the succubus wasn't going to apologise for anything. And she didn't want anyone's pity either.

Lauren sort of understood now, Bianca owned her Darkness. Unlike Bo, who always tried to fight it, as much as she could. The blonde felt really bad for her, but Bianca wasn't looking for pity. Lauren could tell that much, but for right now. She was going to give it to her.

The blonde marched up to her, bringing her in for a gentle hug. "No child, should ever have to experience something as awful as that. I'm sorry" she whispered.

Bianca was late in returning the hug, she didn't ask for it. And she was under the impression that Lauren hated her for being taken away from Bo. Yet she was hugging her, talk about mixed signals.

Lauren pulled back with a smile, she could be one of those people who whined and screamed about being held against her will. But it wasn't as if she was being held in a dungeon, in fact she was being treated better than she ever had with the Light Fae that was for sure.

"I know what you need" she said.

Bianca frowned, "What?"

Lauren chuckled, the fact that the brunette didn't know what she was thinking was shocking. It showed that she was behind in the times. "Oh wow! I have a lot to catch you up on. When people are feeling low, or a little frustrated. They have a drink to take the edge off, you did have alcohol in your day didn't you?" She asked.

"Of course, but it was mostly Wine. I had a taste of Evony's Whiskey but I can't say that I cared for it" the brunette made a face at the thought of that awful taste.

The blonde laughed. That was something that she didn't have in common with Bo, the younger succubus loved Whiskey. "Well, things have changed in the last two thousand years. And there are plenty of drinks to choose from" she could honestly use a drink after this week.

"Isn't it too early for alcohol? And where do I go to get it?" Bianca asked. This was all new to her.

"Way ahead of you. When I was in the kitchen earlier I saw a fully stocked liquor cabinet. And about the time? We have an expression in this time…" The blonde began.

"What?" The succubus asked.

With a small shrug Lauren finished her sentence, "… It's five o'clock somewhere" she turned around and made her way back to the kitchen. Only to stop as soon as she walked out of the door.

Bianca walked up to the blonde, seeing her turn her head from left to right. She didn't remember the way. It was kind of amusing. "Do you need assistance?" She asked with a laugh.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I have an I.Q of a hundred and sixty. I think that I can navigate my way through an old house…" She continued to looked from left to right. Damn It! She thought that she had the whole Manor Maze thing down. Clearly she was wrong. "… Which way?" She asked with a defeated sigh.

Bianca just pointed to her right. She had no idea what an I.Q was, but the blonde seemed to take her advice and walked off to the right. The brunette didn't know what was in store for today, but she was open to new experiences.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo hadn't spoken a word since leaving Evony's house. Kenzi even took the wheel for the drive back to the house. The succubus was too distracted to be driving. Kenzi didn't know what to do for her, she wanted to make it all better but she couldn't. That was all she kept thinking in her head.

As they walked into the house, they saw Dyson and Tamsin sitting at the kitchen counter. Bo seemed to come back to reality at that point. "Did you find anything?" She asked.

Dyson looked to his partner before back to his ex with a sigh. "No, I'm sorry Bo" he was sincere.

"What do you mean? You had the names of her Brothers, there has to be something to find!" The succubus hated this, why wasn't anything going in her favour?

"We searched the names in both Light and Dark Databases. We got a hit, but the address that it gave us was from three hundred years ago" Tamsin said.

"So what does that mean?" Kenzi asked.

"It means that they are either dead, or they haven't been checking in with the Dark like they should be. I checked every corner of the Light's Database too, I got nothing. If they are alive, they're basically ghosts" the shifter sighed. He wanted so badly to have information for her, but it was beyond his control.

"Is that your way of saying that I should give up?" Bo's expression turned Dark. Which everyone noticed.

Dyson shook his head with a frown. "What? No, Bo I didn't mean that at all—"

"Spare me! You never liked the fact that I loved Lauren, do you remember what you said to me in my Dawning? You said that everything would be different in a hundred years, when Lauren died of old age and you would be the one left standing! What kind of a person says that?!" She yelled.

The wolf was getting a little annoyed now, he may have thought that at first. But Lauren and he were good friends now. And the truth was that he cherished their friendship more than he cared about his petty jealousy. He knew that Bo was angry, but taking it out on him wasn't called for. And he wasn't going to stand here and take it.

"What kind of person sleeps with other people when her so called girlfriend is missing?" He asked.

"Dyson" Kenzi couldn't believe that he just said that.

It seemed that Bo needed to snap out of this pity party she had found herself if. And if Dyson had to hurt her feelings to do that then that's exactly what he would do.

"A shitty person…" The succubus answered his question. "… But then again, you were just as shitty as me because you didn't push me away. Admit it Dyson, you love it that Lauren's gone" she stepped closer to him, inches away from his face.

He shook his head. "No, she's my friend"

Bo laughed in his face. "Oh, she's your friend now huh? Weren't you the one that told me that she was leading me on, that she was too close to the Ash and couldn't be trusted? Did you just forget all of that?" She asked.

Tamsin and Kenzi didn't know how this was going to turn out, but judging by the way that Bo was looking at him with a face of thunder. They didn't like the odds.

"Things change…" He said. "… People change"

"Okay, you know what? Let's just dial it down, and let's step away…" Tamsin moved Dyson back, stepping in between the two Fae. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with Bo, but clearly Lauren's absence had a major effect on her state of mind. "… I think that you should take a beat" she turned to Bo.

The succubus scoffed, "Yeah, because you're the voice of reason aren't you Tamsin? You're just as bad as he is, maybe you were in on it together. See which one of you could push Lauren out, then you would have me all to yourselves!" She shouted.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh, this was ridiculous. "You are so stupid. We may have done some things to rock your relationship with Lauren, things that we now regret. But your forgetting one factor in all of this, Bo-Bo!" She approached her.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The brunette asked.

The Valkyrie wasn't proud of the next thing that came out of her mouth. But Bo needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"You let us" she said.

Bo's expression turned sad, Tamsin was right. She never stopped the blonde from kissing her in Brazenwood. She was the one who chose to screw around with Dyson while Lauren was missing. They were right.

She couldn't be here right now, she needed to leave. The brunette didn't say anything, she just stepped away and then walked out of the house.

Kenzi sighed, great. This was all that she needed. "Nice work!" She yelled at the two detectives.

"We were defending ourselves. She can't just attack us like that Kenz, none of this is our fault!" Dyson wasn't going to be blamed for this.

"I know, she's just lashing out. She didn't mean what she was saying" the human knew that Bo was just trying to deal with Lauren not being here.

"Could've fooled me" Tamsin sorted derisively.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ooh, Bo is cracking. Let me know what you thought of this one! Stay awesome! Much Love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all. Just wanted to say that you are all so amazing. The support and love that you guys have left in your messages honestly moves me. So thank your for that. As for the family member that decided to hurt me, they will no longer be apart of my life. Because I am old enough to know that being around someone like that isn't good for me, and life is too short to spend it hating someone.**

 **So I have dealt with it, shown them the door, and I've moved on. We have a saying in my family, _'Quel che è fatto, è fatto'_. Which basically means, _'What's done is done'_.**

 **I wish them the best in life and hold no grudges, and believe me that wasn't easy because all Italians do is hold grudges! Lol!**

 **So thank you guys again for the support and lovely messages. You're awesome!**

 **P.S. I have thought about maybe rewriting 'Breathe Again'. Because when I first wrote that, there was another way that it could have gone and I was sad that I didn't get to try it out. But only if you guys want me to, otherwise I won't. Let me know. X**

 **….**

 **Chapter 9: Rattling The Cage**

 **Bianca's Manor**

For the last half hour, Lauren and been showing Bianca what she had missed for past two thousand years. She had poured various alcoholic beverages, telling the brunette to try them all.

"Okay, this one next…" she pushed a shot of tequila over to the succubus, along with some salt and a slice of lime.

Bianca looked down at the items, she had seen Bo drink these when she was trapped inside her body. But she could never taste it, the only thing that was connected to Bo was her sight. Other than that she felt nothing.

"… Watch me" Lauren licked some salt off her hand, then took the shot letting the liquid burn her throat. And then she sucked on the lime, the blonde's face scrunched up at the taste of the sourness.

"That didn't look pleasant" the brunette was a little scared now.

Lauren laughed, "It takes a while to get used to, but you'll like it. Trust me" her smile alone was enough for Bianca to jump in.

The succubus repeated her actions, almost spitting her drink out once she knocked it back. It tasted awful. But she was never one to back away from a challenge, so she swallowed it down and then sucked on the lime.

For the first time, Lauren was actually having some fun. She thought that she was going to be treated as Bianca's slave. But in actuality, the brunette wanted to treat her better than that. Way better. She didn't know what she felt at this point, but an all day drinking session was right up her alley.

"That was dreadful" Bianca touched her lips, feeling the sharp sting.

"I thought that you were supposed to be this big bad Queen. And yet you're whining about a little alcohol. Grow a pair" Lauren was channeling her inner Kenzi, she grabbed another glass.

"Grow a pair? A pair of what?" The succubus frowned, that didn't make any sense to her.

The blonde shook her head, this was too much to explain. She just handed the succubus another drink, telling her that it would be nicer. Bianca took a sip, she expected it to be as horrible as the last but to her surprise it was actually delicious.

"I like this one, what is it?" She asked.

"That, is Vodka and Cranberry juice…" Lauren watched as Bianca drank it, she couldn't understand how she looked exactly like Bo. Everything was the same, features, eyes, lips, ears. Everything.

The succubus could feel the eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

"… Nothing, it's just. How can two people look so much alike, and yet be so different?" The human let out. She just didn't understand it.

Bianca smiled, she didn't really want to talk about Bo. She wanted Lauren to try and forget about that selfish child. But to be honest, she couldn't answer her question either. "That I cannot answer. But **other** than our looks, we have nothing in common" she said.

"Except your choice of women" the blonde chuckled.

"Yes, that is probably the only thing that I will commend her on. Other than that though, I despise her" the brunette drank more of her cocktail.

Lauren took another shot of tequila, she was going to need it for asking her next question. "Why do you hate her so much?"

Bianca sighed, "That is the million dollar question isn't it? **Hate** , is a strong word. Using the term **Despise** , fits better. I watched her treat you like trash for years, I'm not saying that she was completely to blame. After all, I did witness the first night that you were together. And her heart did break" she said.

The blonde bowed her head, she would always feel ashamed for that night. Even though, she didn't really feel like she had done anything wrong. The hurt look of Bo's face made her feel like a piece of shit. "We got passed that"

"Yes, and it seemed to make you stronger as a couple. But it didn't last, Bo always tested your relationship with constant feeding. Again, not her fault. But if I was her, I would rather have starved to death than give into the temptation" the brunette had restraint.

Lauren chuckled. She knew what the succubus was doing, and she wanted to say that it wasn't working but there was something inside of her that wanted more. And she hated that more than anything. "So, you're telling me that when you were with Elena that you didn't feed at all?" She asked.

Bianca nodded, "That's exactly what I am telling you"

The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "No, that's not possible. You're a succubus, you need to feed on chi to survive. And being half witch—"

"Warlock" the succubus corrected her.

"Okay, being half Warlock would just magnify your hunger. All of that contained power, must be a burden on your body at times" Lauren knew from experience, that the more powerful the Fae, the more that they needed to feed.

Bianca finished the rest of her drink, shrugging slightly. "Well it hasn't been fun, to be perfectly honest. But i dealt with it, what else was I supposed to do. Whine about it?" She snorted.

"So, basically your motto is to not cry over spilled milk?" The blonde frowned.

The succubus didn't understand that sentence. "What? Why would I shed a tear over a spilt beverage?" She asked.

Lauren burst out laughing, this was very tasking. Bianca was so behind the times, it was unreal. "God, you **are** old! It's another expression, never mind. Just forget that I said anything…" She took another shot of tequila. The brunette was impossible to talk to.

"I apologise if my vernacular is not up to scratch. It **has** been two thousand years" the brunette poured herself another drink. She saw a bottle that said Sambuca, she had never heard of that but she was open minded.

Lauren quickly snatched the glass away from her. "I would advise against this one" she placed to the side. She hated Sambuca, it was very sickly.

Bianca held her hands up, "I trust your judgment. So, what next?" She asked.

The blonde was a little tipsy, in fact she was probably two more tequila shots away from being floored. "Well, I don't think that I should have anymore. Just in case I vomit, but you can try whatever you want. Just stay away from the Sambuca, trust me" she said.

As soon as Lauren stood, she almost fell over instantly. Luckily, Bianca flashed righted beside her, catching her before she hurt herself. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The blonde smiled, yep she was definitely drunk. "Tequila always goes straight to my head, I'm not that much of a drinker to be honest" she straightened her posture.

"Then why do all of this?" The succubus looked down to the many drinks and bottles.

"I was just trying to get you to come out of your Dark shell. You know, you're not so bad when you're not talking about ruling and killing people" Lauren smiled tiredly.

Bianca didn't have anything to say to that, she just chuckled. "Let's get you to bed, you need to sleep this off..." she would have flashed them into the blonde's room but she feared that it would make Lauren sick. So she walked her slowly to her room.

Once there, she helped Lauren into the bed. "… If you need anything just call me" she tucked her in.

Lauren had to laugh at that. "Call you? Have you forgotten how massive this house is? I'll lose my voice before you even hear me" she slurred.

"Trust me, just call my name and I'll hear you. I promise" the brunette smiled, within a couple of seconds. The blonde was fast asleep, all of that alcohol had really done the trick. Bianca couldn't help but look at her, reaching out to touch her cheek. She was so still, it was breathtaking.

She couldn't lose her.

 **Lauren's Condo**

Since the heated argument with Dyson and Tamsin, Bo had been driving around the city. Not knowing where she was going, but she couldn't stay in the Clubhouse after what she did. She basically attacked her friends because she was feeling sorry for herself. She was so quick to blame other people, when the majority of the blame was on herself.

The brunette knew that the only place that she could go was back to Lauren's apartment. She knew that coming here was just making her worse, but she also needed to be close to anything of Lauren's. Her apartment still smelt like her.

And strangely enough, that was the only thing that was keeping Bo from tipping of the edge.

She decided that she wanted to take a shower, maybe it would help her feel a little better. The succubus locked the door behind her, placing the latch on just in case anyone felt like stopping by. She wanted to be alone right now.

 **Clubhouse**

Kenzi was starting to panic now. Bo had been gone for over an hour, and she hadn't called or texted. Trick had turned up in the meantime, when Kenzi had called him she ranted on about what happened. He still had yet to know the whole story.

"So, she just stormed off? Without saying where she was going?" The barkeep asked.

"Pretty much. And I don't know why you're getting your thong in a bunch, we all know where she's gone…" Tamsin thought that it was obvious. Clearly not to Dyson and Trick. "… Duh! She's gone to Lauren's place" she said.

Men were clueless.

"Oh, I suppose that does make sense" Trick nodded.

"I should go and apologise for what I said to her…" Dyson made a move to walk to the door, but was held back by Kenzi's hands on his chest. "… What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't you get it? If she didn't want us to find her, then she would have gone somewhere that we didn't know about. She's gone to Lauren's, because she wants to be alone. I think that she just needs some time to herself" Kenzi had to make him see that, knowing that Dyson would scamper off to her friend's side.

"She's right. Plus, we don't have anything to apologise for. You think that I'm going to stand there and let her attack me like that?! **Hell** to the **No**! If anything, I will be waiting here for her apology to **me** " Tamsin jumped over the couch, turning the TV on and putting her feet up.

She had done nothing wrong, Bo was just looking for someone to put the blame on. And the blonde wasn't going to be that person.

"Still, I feel bad. I saw the hurt in her eyes after what I said, I was out of line" the wolf felt really guilty for what he had said.

"I know you feel shitty D-man, but to be honest. I think that she needed to hear it" Kenzi sighed, the more that she thought it over the more she knew that all of this was for Bo's own good. She needed to admit her mistakes so that she could move passed them.

"Meaning?" Trick stepped forward.

" **Meaning** that we can't keep coming to her rescue anymore, she needs to work this thing out for herself. Trust me, I know that this sounds terrible. But she'll thank us for it later. Bo needs to be at her best if she's gonna beat that witch bitch, and she can't do that if she's feeling sorry for herself" Kenzi said.

"So we just leave her to stew? Isn't that a little mean of us?" Dyson asked.

Trick shook his head. He understood what Kenzi was trying to say and he agreed completely. "No, quite the opposite actually. By leaving her alone and giving her the space that she wants, she will have to force herself to get better. To sort through what's really bothering her" he hoped that he was right.

"Which is?" The wolf asked.

"Lauren's absence" Trick said.

 **Lauren's Condo**

Once Bo came out of the shower, she didn't feel better at all. She felt the same as she did from when she went in. Like a sack of shit. For screwing up with Lauren, and for screwing up with her friends.

Who of which were doing everything that they could to help her. They were pulling every connection that they had to help her find Lauren. And what was she doing, trying to pin the blame on them.

Bo sighed, she had found a fresh pile of clothes in Lauren's laundry room. She must have forgotten to take them when she left. The succubus slipped on a pair of the blonde's sweatpants and one of her favourite v-neck t-shirts. Wearing her clothes made Bo feel a little better, not much but it was something.

She needed something more, she needed to hear her voice.

Then she thought about calling her cell phone. Bianca probably made her get rid of it, which meant that it would go straight to voicemail. And that meant that she would hear the blonde's voice. It wasn't the best idea, but again. It was something.

Bo dialled her number, bringing the handset to her ear. It must have rang for about two minutes, and it was a long two minutes. The brunette expected to hear the blonde's voice in the next second but what she heard instead cut through her heart like a knife.

"Lauren's phone. Bianca speaking"

Bo closed her eyes with a sigh, clutching her phone with her hand. If she had tightened her grip anymore then it would have broken in half. "Put Lauren on the phone, now" she didn't raise her voice, but she made sure to state her demand clear.

 **Bianca's Manor**

The Queen chuckled quietly on her end of the phone, she knew that she shouldn't have answered the phone. But she couldn't help it, once she saw Bo's name flash on the screen she had to pick it up.

"Ooh. Such anger in your voice Bo, is this how you treat family?" She asked with a smirk.

"You're not my family! Just put her on the phone" Bo answered.

The older succubus signed, "You know I would, but the thing is she's fast asleep right next to me. Which is why I'm keeping this call quiet" she could imagine the look on Bo's face right now. And she loved it.

 **Lauren's Condo**

Bo shook her head in disbelief, there was no way that Lauren would have slept with her. Not after everything that she told her before she left. "You're lying" she was certain.

"Am I? You know what I love about her when she's like this? The way that her nose scrunches up a little when she's sleeping. It's adorable, wouldn't you agree?" She heard Bianca laugh on the other end. And she wanted to rip her head off.

The brunette had to take a calming breath, she knew what Bianca was doing. And she couldn't let the bitch get to her. "I will find you, and you can bet your ass that I'm going to wipe that evil smile right off of your face!" She threatened.

Bo heard her cackle into the phone. "Do you really think that I would make it easy for you find me? Come on Bo, you're smarter than that aren't you? I am like nothing that you have ever faced, you **cannot** win"

"I always win" she said.

"Not this time. You had your chance and you ruined it, why not let someone else have a try? Someone who is devoted to Lauren entirely. Like me" Bianca sounded very happy.

"She'll never love you" Bo wasn't going to it break her.

"Maybe not yet. But I like a challenge, so only time will tell. And we have a lot of that. I think that it's time for you to move on Bo, and you can do it knowing that Lauren is in **very** good hands. Oh and don't bother tracing this call, or whatever it is that you kids do these days. Our location is cloaked, goodbye Bo. I **won't** tell Lauren that you called" the Dark Queen chuckled as she hung up the phone.

Bo couldn't contain it any longer, she threw her phone across the room. Watching as it hit the wall and shattered into a dozen pieces. She was having images of them in her mind now. No doubt that was Bianca's intention, to make Bo crack. Which just made her realise that she had to have been lying.

If Bianca thought that this little attempt was going to make her back off, then she was more stupid than she looked. Lauren was the only thing that would keep her sane, and she needed her back. She wasn't giving up.

She couldn't.

 **Bianca's Manor**

The brunette moved into her throne room, she was proud of what she did to Bo. She wanted to crush any hope that the young succubus had of getting Lauren back, because it wasn't going to happen.

Bianca was now looking down at her Family's finances, in the last two thousand years it seemed that her family's wealth had grown exponentially. It looked like her Father took Hades' money and put it into a business. They owned a chain of breweries, restaurants and a ton of nightclubs.

She was impressed, her Father wasn't that smart when she was alive. To know that he had done this was a little odd. The succubus sensed her Brother flash into the room. "I was wondering where you disappeared to…" She didn't look up from her papers.

Leon smiled walking forward. "Well, as much as you would like it to. Business doesn't stop just because you show up. I had things to oversee…" He saw that she was doing some of her own overseeing. "… And so are you by the looks of it, what are you doing with all of this?" He asked.

"I'm back now, and I'm in charge. So I thought that I would brush up on our family's assets. And I have to say, that I am very impressed with what Father has built. I didn't know that he was this smart" she said.

Leon scoffed. "He wasn't. Everything that you see before you, was Dorian's doing. Over the centuries, Father had given away most of our assets. It was Dorian's idea to invest what was left into a business and it paid off" he explained.

Bianca knew where this was going, If this was Dorian's idea. Then he would be unwilling to let it go without a fight, "Which business does he own?" She asked.

"All of the restaurants and two of the breweries. You may not know this yet, but in the last century our Brother has become quite the five star chef. May I speak freely?" He asked.

The brunette smiled at him. "Leon, just because I am in charge doesn't mean that I want you to obey me. You're my brother and I'm not our Father. What is it?" She didn't want him to feel indebted to her.

"Alright. Well, I was going to say that to avoid another confrontation with him maybe you should leave Dorian and his businesses alone. Don't take them away from him, otherwise we'll never hear the end of it" he couldn't be bothered to listen to his brother's rants anymore and something like that would tip him over the edge.

Bianca would be lying if she said that thought didn't cross her mind at first. But Leon was right, robbing him of his achievements would just result in more chaos. And in order to take revenge on her he might go after Lauren, it wasn't worth it.

"Perhaps you are right, I'll leave him be. So what is your role in this empire little brother?" She asked.

"I own and run my own Nightclub. It's called Lazarus, I know it's not exactly original given that it's our last name but I liked it" Leon chuckled.

"So do I, I will have to stop by sometime. You will have to give me a tour" Bianca was glad that her brother was doing good for himself. She couldn't care less about Dorian.

Leon looked down to the desk again, seeing a cell phone. "You've been back for a couple of days, and you already had time to pick out a cell phone? Do you even know how to use it?" He asked with a laugh. That seemed strange to him.

"Not really, and it's not mine. It's Lauren's" she answered.

"If it's hers then why do you have it?" He asked.

"Because, she had a call from Bo and I answered for her. Lauren is sleeping soundly and I couldn't bare to disturb her. I was being thoughtful" she shrugged with a smirk.

"You don't know the meaning of the word **thoughtful** sister, I'm guessing that you spoke to this Bo and probably said something that angered her. Am I close?" He knew his sister all to well, and doing something like this was right in her wheel house.

"I may have upset her, just a tad" she pinched her fingers together.

Leon had to laugh, "Forgive me for speaking so boldly. But what do you think that Lauren will think when she hears of this? You could wave your chances of her loving you goodbye. And even if she didn't know, even if she stays here for eternity, spending time with you, getting to know you… She may never love you" he said.

"So, what are you saying?" Bianca knew that he was getting to a point, but he was dragging it out.

Leon sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk. "I'm saying, that she may never see past your Darkness. Because as much as you have wanted to deny it, it's who you are. Being Dark is all that we know, and deep down you love it. Of course, there is another way" he smirked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Bring her into the fold. Make her turn Dark" he said.

Bianca thought it over, was Leon right? Even if Lauren could see past the fact that she was a killer, would the blonde love her regardless of that? One thing that he was right about though, was that she **did** love being Dark. It was in her nature, and it was how she was raised to be.

Bo had a Darkness to her too, she had to have had one being the daughter of Hades. And yet Lauren loved **her** regardless, but Bo fought her darkness. Whereas Bianca didn't, she liked being strong, she loved the taste of someone's chi as she took it from them. Could Lauren love her like that?

Doubtful.

Maybe was Leon was proposing was the better option, if she was turned to the Dark then she would never go back to Bo. She would want to stay with Bianca, with Darkness.

Bianca shook her head. She had made her decision. "No, I will not strip her of her free will. She has to **want** to be with me, by her own accord" she couldn't do that.

"And she will. Once you bring out the darkness buried within her. She may think that she is without it, but everyone has a sliver of evil in their soul. Without it, there would be no balance. Of course, she has chosen to walk a more sensible path. But I'm sure that with the right motivation she would easily take a turn down the next Dark road" he had an idea.

The brunette couldn't help but wonder what her brother had in mind, "Alright Leon, if I was willing to consider this. What do you propose?" She asked.

Leon folded his arms, turning his head away as he thought it over. "Perhaps a simple spell would be enough" he suggested.

"I told you, I won't take away her free will!" The succubus brought her hand down onto the desk hard. Was he not hearing her?

"And I am not saying that you have to. Listen to me…" He turned to her. "… With your power, you could easily summon the Darkness within her Soul. You won't be taking her free will, you'll be helping her embrace something amazing" he explained.

"But she would never turn dark willingly, which means that in a way. I am taking her free will by turning her without her permission" she said.

Leon shook his head, she just wasn't getting it. "No, the spell will bring out her inner Darkness but it will only take hold if she lets it. If she tries to fight it then she will return back to her light and fluffy human self in twelve hours" he had seen this spell performed before, but it took someone of great power to execute it.

"We don't know if she will choose to embrace her Darkness" the succubus sighed.

"And we don't know that she won't either, what do you have to lose? If she chooses to embrace it then she would remain by your side forever. Isn't that what you want?" He asked.

"Yes…" She sighed. That was all that she had wanted since the day that she had laid eyes on her. It wasn't such a terrible plan. She wasn't forcing her into anything, Lauren would have the ultimate choice to make by herself. Which meant that Bianca wasn't really doing anything wrong. "… How does it work?"

Leon smiled, he knew that she would want it. "A simple tonic, you say a few ancient words to bless it and presto. One sip is all that it takes"

"Will it harm her?" She asked, that was important to know.

He shook his head, "Other than a little wooziness she should be fine. So what do you say? Are you ready for her to love you?" He smiled.

"Prepare the tonic, there is no harm in conducting a little experiment. And if it happens to result in my victory then that's even better" the brunette laughed, it wasn't harmful and it was just like a small test. It wasn't a big deal.

"As you wish. Shan't be long…" The young warlock smiled on his way out of the room.

Bianca didn't know how this was going to turn out, but she had to have faith. Because if she couldn't get Lauren's trust then what was the point in all of this? Who knew, Lauren may even prefer to be Dark.

 **Evony's House**

Bo was on a mission right now. After her conversation with Bianca, she couldn't stop. Even though that she didn't believe anything out of the bitch's mouth, she still needed to get Lauren back.

The succubus marched up to Evony's front door, bringing her foot up and kicking the large wooden door down. Her strength was at its highest in this moment, the anger and the rage of Bianca'a words fuelled her. As Evony's door man tried to restrain her, the brunette pushed him away with her hand.

She didn't have time for pleasantries, something that Evony would soon find out.

And speaking of the devil, the Morrigan rounded the corner coming face to face with an angry Bo. "I thought that I told you to get lost!" She didn't want to look at her face.

Bo didn't stop walking, she quickly grabbed the human by the collar of her shirt. Lifting her up as high as her strength would allow her. "You feel like telling me where they are now?!" She asked.

Evony held Bo's hands, trying to pry them off of her shirt. "I told you, I'm not dying just to save your human meat bag! You'll never make me talk!" She groaned trying to get free.

The brunette pulled her down to eye level. "You want to know the best thing about being human Evony? It means that I can make you do anything that I want!" She cupped her cheek forcefully. Releasing some of her succubus energy. "Now tell me, where did Bianca take Lauren?" She asked.

"I don't know" the human answered.

Bo sighed, she was telling the truth. Which meant that she didn't know where they were, but if she really had no clue then why did she make all of this fuss? There was something else. "Did Bianca mention anything to you about what her plans were?" She asked.

"She asked me if her Father was still alive, and I told her yes. Then she asked me where he was" the human was in a trance, she was feeling new realms of pleasure.

The succubus could see that she was starting to pass out, that happened a lot. Especially if she was releasing too much energy. She tried pulling back, but she was so amped up right now that she couldn't stop it. "Focus! Where is he? What did you tell her?" She asked.

"That he lives in the next region…" Evony moaned as her eyes started to droop.

Bo shook the human's head in her hands, "No, Evony! Stay with me! Where in the next region? Where is she?!" She yelled. Evony was out for the count, she fell to her side in a slump. The succubus looked down at Evony with a sigh. "Damn it!"

There was no way that she was getting anymore information, but it was okay. Because now she had a lead. They just have to find out where Bianca's Father lived. Then she could get Lauren back and everything could go back to normal.

She hoped.

 **Bianca's Manor (1 Hour Later)**

The succubus sat her desk, wondering if this whole Darkness tonic was a good idea after all. What if Lauren chose Darkness but then found out what she did and then hated her anyway? Then it would have been for nothing.

But who said that she had to know?

She looked up when she heard footsteps come from the hallway, it was Leon and he was carrying a small vile. "As you requested, one tonic of darkness" he smiled handing it to her.

The brunette shook it in her hands, it was clear, she expected a darkness tonic to be well… Dark. "What must I do?" She asked.

"Just a simple chant, in Father's ancient language. Can I assume that you remember it?" The young warlock wondered if his sister still practiced that particular kind of magic.

Bianca locked eyes with her brother, she should have known that this kind of spell would require a price. "You want me to use the Malevolent Language? Is this what you're into now? You know that this kind of magic is dangerous" she said.

Leon chuckled, "Dangerous? Come now Sister, this is a simple spell. It's not like we're killing anyone. What is the big deal?" He frowned.

"The big deal, is that this is the kind of magic that caused our Father to become corrupt! I will not lose myself to this kind of sorcery" she shook her head.

He sighed, touching her arm gently. "Bianca, this spell is harmless. I promise you that it will not effect you in the way that it did him. You are ten times more powerful than he was, I know that you can handle it. Besides, our Father was corrupted long before he dabbled in this magic" that was the truth.

Bianca looked at the bottle again, she didn't like going outside of her comfort zone. But she also wanted to see what would happen if the tonic worked. Leon was right, she was more powerful. And she was probably more durable than most Warlocks at her level.

"Alright…" She agreed.

As the minutes passed, Leon instructed his sister on the chant that she had to say. When Bianca finished saying the words, the little vial in her hand started to glow. "… Does that mean that it's done?" She asked.

Leon just nodded. "Remember, one drop is all that it takes. There is no harm in doing this Bianca, if it works and she embraces her inner darkness then maybe she is destined for you" he smiled. He wanted her to be happy, especially after everything that had been taken from her.

"And if she doesn't?" She was dreading the outcome of this.

He gave a small shrug. "Then maybe you can move on. I have to leave, there is an emergency at the club. But, the landline is right there…" He pointed to her large mahogany desk. "… I'll call in a little while, just to check in" he kissed his sister on the cheek before leaving the room.

Bianca took a calming breath, it was now or never. She just had to remember that it was just a harmless experiment. And whatever happened after it, happened.

The succubus made her way into the kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice. Lauren would probably need it after the drinking that they did earlier. She took the tonic vile, and dropped three drops into the juice.

Once that was done, she made her way to Lauren's bedroom. The blonde was still asleep, but she was tossing and turning. Bianca quickly put her phone back where she found it. The blonde didn't need to know about that. Moving over to the bed, the brunette sat down beside her quietly.

As she watched her sleep, she immediately knew that this was the right thing to do. If Lauren decided to turn Dark then she would never have to lose her. She didn't really want to think of what would happen if the blonde didn't.

Bianca touched her face ever so gently. "Lauren?" She whispered.

The blonde opened her eyes slowly, as soon as the light hit her retinas she was in agony. Her head was pounding. Sitting up, she let out a low moan. "Urghh! My head. I feel like I've guzzled down an entire distillery" the taste was awful.

"Here…" The brunette held out the glass of orange juice. "… This should help" she smiled.

Lauren took the glass and drank it sparingly. This did help, "Thank you…"

Bianca just kept smiling as the blonde continued to drink the juice. This was it, it was done. There was no going back now. The next twelve hours were going to be make or break.

Would Lauren fight the Darkness, or would she embrace it?

 **….**

 **A/N: Oohh! Snap! Just when you think that Bianca is nice, she pulls something like this! What do you think will happen? Will Lauren fight, or will she embrace? Leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so some major things going down now. Hope that most of you enjoy it. Remember to leave me a review and let me know if you want me to rewrite Breathe Again.**

 **Also, as some of you may have seen. I've managed to get Everything Has Changed and Nothing Was The Same back up! Yey!**

 **And to the Italian Reviewer. My Nonna says that too. And I have forgiven, to an extent. But I will not forget.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 10: Heart Of Darkness**

 **Bianca's Manor**

It had been a good ten minutes since Lauren had took her first sip of the tonic, and Bianca wasn't noticing anything different about her. The blonde wasn't even woozy like Leon said that she would be. Maybe it didn't work, or maybe Bianca wasn't as powerful enough as she thought that she was.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of shattering glass. Turning around, she saw that Lauren had dropped the glass that she was previously holding. Bingo! Wooziness! The tonic was working, but how was she supposed to see if her inner Darkness was coming out?

Then she remembered, Lauren was a neat freak. She loved cleaning, and she hated when things were a mess. She walked over to the blonde, looking down at the remains of the glass. "What happened?" She asked.

The blonde rubbed her eyes as she shook her head. "I just had a little dizzy spell, it's probably from the alcohol. I'm sorry for the mess, I'll clean it up…" She knelt down, starting to pick up the sharp shards.

Bianca joined her and held her hands to still them, "Or, you could leave it. It's just a little mess, and it's not worth your time" she was hoping to get a reaction from her.

Lauren blinked, she wanted to clean this up. It was a mess, and it was the right thing to do. But something was telling her not to care, because it wasn't her problem. That was weird. "Yeah, you're right. Why am I bothering?" She left the glass, standing up.

The brunette smiled, it was working. "Exactly, so you just relax. I'll have the maid take care of it…" She wanted to take another shot at her. "… We don't want you getting hurt cleaning it up, right?"

"No, let the maid get cut up. See if I care…" The blonde shrugged, walking off into the bathroom.

Bianca could see that Lauren's darkness was already showing, she just hoped that the blonde would embrace it and not fight it.

 **Clubhouse**

After much thought, Bo thought it best to go back home and apologise to her friends. She was being a complete bitch to them and for nothing, because they were trying to help her. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself, because in truth it wasn't going to make the situation better.

The succubus walked into the house, to see everyone huddled in the kitchen. "Talking about me?" She asked with a smile.

Kenzi turned around in a fright, she was so worried about her. The young Russian jumped into her best friend's arms. "Thank god, you're back. We were seriously freaking out over here!" She sighed.

"Uh…" Tamsin held her hand up. "… I wasn't"

Bo pulled away from Kenzi's embrace, moving further into the kitchen. She felt so ashamed of the way that she had acted before. Her face showed nothing but remorse. "I don't blame you for feeling that way Tamsin…" She looked at the blonde. "… In fact, I want to apologise for earlier" she said.

"It's okay Bo—"

She held her hand up, cutting off Dyson's sentence. "No, it's not…" She shook her head. "… I was just looking for an escape hatch, for an easier way out that didn't involve the blame being pinned on me. But it is my fault, I broke Bianca's curse, I'm the reason that she's here, and I'm the reason that Lauren's gone" she sniffed back her tears.

"You couldn't have known that it would go this far" Trick said.

"Please, stop defending me! I need to own this mess as my own, because that's what it is. It's my mess. And I've dragged you guys into it, and Lauren…" She sighed sadly, turning to both Dyson and Tamsin. "… I'm really sorry for the way that I treated you two earlier"

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry for what I said too…" Dyson turned to Tamsin, waiting for the Valkyrie to step up and say something. "… Don't you have something to say Tamsin?" He asked.

Tamsin nodded, walking up to Bo and tapping her on the shoulder. "I forgive you" she smiled, going back to her earlier spot on the couch. She had nothing to apologise for, so she wasn't saying sorry.

Bo just laughed, she didn't expect an apology from Tamsin anyway. And she didn't really deserve Dyson's either. "Anyway, I have a lead on them" she wanted to tell them about Evony.

Kenzi's ears perked up, "Holy crap! You've been a busy little succubus haven't you, what did you find out?" She asked.

"I went back to Evony, and I used my powers to make her tell me where there were. Only to find that she was actually telling the truth about not knowing anything. But, she did tell me that Bianca asked about her Father before she left with Lauren. It's not much but it's something to go on at least" the brunette was keeping hope alive.

"Did she say where they are?" Dyson asked.

Bo shook here head. "No, she passed out from my touch before she could tell me. I didn't realise how much energy I was giving off. Without Lauren I'm a little, scattered" she admitted.

"We understand Bo…" Trick nodded.

They were glad to see that she was coming to terms with Lauren's absence and that she was starting to get herself together.

"Do we have a name for Bianca's so called Daddy?" Kenzi asked, they needed to get back to work now, find him, and then find Bianca.

"Yes, it was on the tree that I showed you. If I recall, his name is Luscious Lazarus. He was a very powerful Dark King back in his day. I don't remember much about his reign, but from what history says about him. He wasn't a very nice man" Trick said.

Bo could vouch for that, especially after what Persephone had told her about Bianca's Father. "No kidding, he sold his own daughter for money. I wanted to kill him for her when I heard the story" she couldn't imagine that happening to herself.

"Okay, so let's find this guy then. I'll go to the precinct, look him up…" Dyson grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "… Tamsin? Let's go!" He called for his partner.

Tamsin groaned getting up off the couch, she just wanted to watch TV in peace. Was that too much to ask? "Fine, but you're buying me lunch. I'm running on empty" she tapped her stomach with a pout.

"Sure, whatever. Let's just go" he practically escorted her out of the house.

"I hope that this is what we've been waiting for" Bo leaned her elbows on the kitchen counter, she just wanted Lauren back. She was going crazy without her.

Kenzi rubbed her back soothingly. "It is, we're gonna find her Bo. I promise…" she smiled. "… So, what made you buck up?" She asked.

Bo didn't really want to tell them about the call from Bianca, Kenzi would just ask her more questions and she was too tired to answer them. "Let's just say that, my need to bring that Bitch down has added to my grief. I had to lose Lauren to realise how much I needed her, and now I'm not stopping until I have her back" she said.

She realised how pathetic that was. She was so blind this whole time, that she could see just how much Lauren impacted on her life. She knew that she loved her, that was clear. Just not as clear as she thought that it was.

 **Bianca's Manor**

Lauren looked at herself in the mirror, something felt different. She couldn't stop smiling for some reason, although it wasn't much of a smile as it was a mischievous smirk. She didn't know what it was in aid of, but she kind of liked it.

She couldn't put her finger on it, she felt as if something had washed over her. Calmness, or something in that category. She felt freer than usual, as if she was floating on air. Maybe she was still a little tipsy from the drinking. That had to be it.

Bianca walked into the bedroom, seeing the blonde checking herself out in the mirror. Lauren's inner darkness was slowly reaching the surface, and by the way that she was smiling at herself. The blonde obviously enjoyed it. "Everything alright?" She asked, interrupting her.

Lauren turned around, taking the brunette's appearance in. She looked like Bo, except she knew what she wanted. The doctor thought back to all of the times where Bo took her for granted, chose cases over her, chose Dyson over her. And she kept thinking to herself, why did she put up with it?

Something inside of her was telling her to cut her losses, that maybe Bianca was actually better for her. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind, there was a little voice beneath it that was telling her not to listen, that Bo was the love of her life.

"You look like you're struggling with something" the succubus could tell by the look on the blondes face that she was thinking about something important, was she fighting the darkness?

Lauren shrugged, "Just wondering what the point of all this is…" She began to walk forward slowly, looking the brunette over with her eyes as she did. "… You have me here, all alone. What was your plan for me?" She asked. Something inside of her was taking the wheel, and she couldn't stop it.

Bianca smiled, she had no problem answering that question. "To give you everything that you desire…" She reached her hand out, resting the palm of her hand on the blonde's cheek. "… To love you, the way that you deserve to be loved" she whispered leaning in.

Lauren was about to let the brunette kiss her, when suddenly she turned her head away. She backed away, waving a finger at the flustered succubus. "And what makes you think that you know, what I deserve?" She asked.

The brunette approached her, "I know, I've always known. The question is…" She snaked her arms around the blonde's waist. "… Will you let me?" She asked.

The human let out a small chuckle, she shouldn't be liking this little game. But it was very satisfying for some reason. "You're not Bo" she said.

"No..." Bianca pulled her close. "… I'm better" with a whisper she captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. This was the first time that Lauren had kissed her knowing that she wasn't Bo. And it felt even more amazing.

Lauren snapped out of it and pulled away, walking backwards touching her lips. That kiss was something else. Why did it feel like that? Something was telling her to run, that this was wrong. But she could barley hear that voice because an even louder one was telling to enjoy it.

Bianca didn't know what to do, should she try to kiss her again? Should she walk away? She was at a loss. But the way that Lauren was staring at her right now, was telling to stay put because something unexpected was about to happen.

The blonde dropped her hand from her lips, giving the succubus a seductive smirk. Without another word she moved over to her and brought her in for another kiss. Whatever this new feeling was, she liked it.

She was always the one following the rules, doing the right thing, being sensible. Maybe it was time for her to let her hair down, to lose a little control. If anyone deserved it, it was her.

 **39th Division**

Not long after they had left the clubhouse, Dyson and Tamsin were quick in finding Bianca's Father. It seemed that his sons Dorian and Leon hadn't checked in with the Dark Fae over the years, but he had. There wasn't much in his file, but there was something that Bo needed to know.

Bo and Kenzi walked into the precinct, eager to learn whatever it was that they had found. Once the two friends received the phone call they were ecstatic, especially Bo. Because it seemed like they were getting some good news.

"What did you find?" The succubus asked.

"Well, Tamsin checked the Dark's Files and we got an address. This Luscious guy purchased a large space of land about four centuries ago and it's still there" Dyson answered.

"But you said that Dorian and Leon had the same thing, what makes you think that Luscious still lives there?" Bo frowned, she really couldn't take anymore bad news. Her hope was hanging by a thread.

"Because his name is still on the Deed. And we were able to take a peek of his bank account and he has a steady stream of money coming in. My guess is that he has a few businesses around town" Tamsin said.

"How much money are we talking here?" Kenzi ears instantly opened up at the sound of money, she was curious to know.

"Let's just say that there are too many zeros to count" The shifter answered. He too was impressed when he saw the figures. He didn't think that it was possible to own that much money.

Kenzi mouth opened in shock, she had to take a calming breath. "So, hypothetically. If we were to kill Bianca and her evil family, then would Bo inherit **said** zeros?" She asked seriously.

"Kenzi, I'm not taking their money" Bo sighed. That was the last thing on her mind right now.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with getting a little compensation babe. Especially after everything that Bitch has put you through" the girl smiled tapping her friend on the arm.

"Okay, can we get back on topic please! We have the address, but it's over four days away in the next region" Tamsin couldn't take the subject change, she wanted to get this done.

Bo shook her head. "Screw that! Let's go to Lachlan's old buddy Peggy" she wanted to get there now.

"You mean that woman that sent us to Africa?" Dyson asked, he remembered that day.

"One in the same, she can send us there within a couple of seconds. No muss no fuss" the brunette was eager to leave as soon as she could.

"Well you guys will be doing that by yourself. I don't do earth folders" Tamsin shook her head with her arms folded. No freaking way was she put her life in the hands of an earth folder.

Kenzi laughed. "What's wrong Tammy, you don't like travelling?" She asked.

"Actually, no. And it's funny to you know, but I guarantee that you won't be laughing when you get sent to one region and your ass is sent to another" the blonde smiled, she had heard stories of earth folding going terribly wrong. And she didn't want to play the odds.

Kenzi's smile instantly dropped. "Okay, I'm with Tammy. I'm not losing any limbs. Can't we just fly, or drive?" She asked.

"That will just waste time! I'll go by myself…" Bo took the paper from Dyson's hand and started to walk to the door. She was stopped, as the shifter caught up to her. "… Let me go Dyson" she ordered.

"No, you can't go alone Bo. Bianca is too powerful…" He held his hand up when she opened her mouth to speak. He knew what she was going to say. "… I'm not doing this to look heroic, I'm doing this for Lauren. She's my friend, and I'm worried about her too. Please Bo" he was being honest.

"Fine. Let's go" she and Dyson both left the precinct. Time was of the essence.

Kenzi looked to Tamsin who just sighed, "So we don't get to join in huh? That's kind of shitty" the human pouted.

The Valkyrie shook her head with a smile. "Actually, I can fly us there in a jiffy" she said.

"Why didn't you offer that up before?!" Kenzi huffed, this whole argument could have been avoided. She remembered that Tamsin had wings, but she didn't know that the blonde would offer to fly them over.

"One, because Bo is being a little terror. And two, because I can't exactly carry all three of you. Can I? So, what do you say? Feel like taking the scenic route?" Tamsin didn't have a problem in flying with Kenzi.

"Hells yeah!" Kenzi was excited for this.

 **Bianca's Manor**

Lauren knew that this was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. She could feel Bianca's love for her, and it was strong. She couldn't tell though, if it was stronger than Bo's. The two had been making out for the last twenty minutes. She didn't know if it was possible for her lips to be this sore, but it didn't stop them.

Bianca walked forward with Lauren in her arms, stopping when the blonde's back hit the wooden end table. She lifted her up, placing her on the table. The brunette pulled back for a second to catch her breath. She could see the hungry look in Lauren's eyes, was that there before?

"Is this what you really want?" She needed to be sure.

The blonde smiled, a part of her didn't think that this was right. But it also didn't know what it wanted. And the part that was in control right now, saw someone who loved her more than anything. That was all that she ever wanted. Bo was the centre of her universe, but Lauren had no clue what her ex wanted.

Bianca knew, her mind was clear. She wanted Lauren, and only Lauren.

"I don't know. But, I don't want to spend the rest of my life loving someone who can't make up their mind. You were right, I deserve better than that" the blonde was starting to see what a fool she was for putting up with Bo's indecisiveness for so long.

She thought about that before, but she could never pluck up the inner strength to voice her frustration. That had changed now.

"You do…" The succubus stood in between her legs, moving some hair out of her face. "… I swear, that you are my only focus. I can make you happy Lauren, we can be happy together" Bianca smiled.

Lauren couldn't stop herself, she just leaned in again. Resuming their kissing. It was nice to have someone who only cared about her needs for a change. Not that she wanted to be the centre of attention. She just wished that she could be someone's true love, like Bo was for her.

Bianca had to stop when she senses someone flash in, it wasn't Leon. Which meant that it was Dorian. She needed to get rid of him. He was calling for her, she could hear his annoying voice in her head. The brunette pulled back, "Wait here, I'll be right back…" She stepped away from her.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked.

"… Just a visitor that I need to get rid of. This will be continued, I promise" the succubus gave her a wink before leaving. Bianca closed the door behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know that her brother was behind her.

"I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything important" he leaned against the stone wall with a smirk. He couldn't care less.

"What do you want Dorian?" Bianca asked.

Dorian stood straight, fixing the shirt buttons on his sleeve. "I'd like a quick word. Can you spare five minutes for your loving brother?"

"Oh, is Leon joining us?" The brunette countered, she never got along with Dorian. But she knew that he wasn't going to go away until she spoke to him. "What's this about?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Leon told me that you were interested in the Family's assets. And I assume that you know of my stake within the estate?" He shifted uncomfortably, what he was about to say next didn't sit well with him. In fact he didn't want to say it at all.

Bianca smirked, she knew where this was going. He had come to beg her to keep his businesses. This was hilarious. "Cat got your tongue, brother?" She asked.

Dorian looked at her with distain, "This will be the first and last time that I will ever ask you for anything. But please, Sister. Let me and my businesses be" he took a breath. That was the hardest thing that he ever had to say.

The succubus rolled her eyes, "As I told Leon, I have no intention of taking anything away from you. They mean nothing to me, I have only one purpose in my life. And it has nothing to do with running a flimsy restraint chain. Understood?"

Dorian nodded. He honestly thought that she would make him grovel a little. But to his surprise she didn't. Whoever this human woman was, she was having a unique effect on his sister. "There is one more thing" he said.

"What?" Bianca had something to get back to.

"Since Father is gone, I need you sign a few things now that you are the trustee of his estate. It's a few papers, it will only take a few minutes. Then I will leave you in peace, I swear" he didn't want to be here, but this had to be done or all of their businesses would suffer.

"Fine, we can sign them in the throne room" she gestured for him to follow her.

 **Outside**

Bo and Dyson appeared in a field of green grass. Were they in the right place? Peggy was happy to send them wherever they wanted for a hefty price, but with one flash of Dyson's police badge she had a change of heart. As they looked around, they saw a massive house, some trees, and Kenzi with Tamsin?

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The succubus asked.

Dyson looked over to his partner and Kenzi waving to them on the other side of the field. What the hell was happening? "Yeah, although I don't know how they got here?" He frowned.

The two walked over to their friends, who were smiling at them. "There you two are! Finally, we've been waiting for like ten minutes" Kenzi folded her arms, she had just had the time of her life.

"How did you two get here?" Bo asked.

"I flew" Tamsin raised her hand.

"It was totes cool Bo-Bo. I was expecting It to be long and boring. But once we got off of the ground, it was like 'Whoosh!'. I know that I'm usually team succubus but I gotta jump ship to team Valkyrie. Sorry" the human smiled bashfully.

"It's okay Kenz. Since we're all here, shall we?" The brunette gestured to the house.

"Let's get our Doc back" Kenzi nodded leading the charge.

 **Inside**

Just to have the element of surprise, the group took the first back entrance that they found. Once there were in, Dyson smelt around for Lauren's scent. The House was big, but he could smell her somewhere. "This way" he walked forward.

The four of them stopped as they came to a crossing of corridors, this place was too big. Dyson looked from left to right, he was confused. He could smell her everywhere, but he couldn't pin point which direction that they needed to go in.

"You got something Kujo?" Kenzi asked.

The wolf shook his head. "I can't get a lock on her, her scent is all over this place" he sighed.

"Maybe we should split up? There is no way that we can search all of these rooms together, it's gonna take too much time. I'll go with Kenzi this way…" Tamsin pointed to her left. "… And you and D-man head that way" she pointed to the right.

"Sounds like a plan, just make sure you're careful. We don't know what to expect" Bo nodded, she wanted to make sure that Kenzi was also kept safe. And she knew that Tamsin would protect her.

"Got it" Tamsin took Kenzi to the left while Dyson and Bo went to the right.

The shifter kept sniffing as they were walking, it was kind of getting annoying to Bo's ear now. But he had to do it if he was going to find Lauren. Suddenly, he caught a strong scent of the doctor. "I think I got something…" He walked faster.

The brunette tried to catch up to him, until she almost fell into him because he stopped abruptly. "Jesus! What is it?" She asked.

Dyson faced a large wooden door, bringing his face close to it. He took a deep sniff, this was it. "… Here she is" he said.

"Really?" Bo couldn't believe it, she had found her. This nightmare was finally over.

He nodded. "Go, I'll stand guard" he knew that they would want a minute alone. Before they ran for the hills. Because if Bianca caught them, then they were as good as dead.

The succubus had to take a deep breath, "Sure, I just need a minute" she laughed.

 **Throne Room**

Bianca looked up, she could sense something. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She noticed that her brother was also looking to the door, "Do you sense that?" She asked.

Dorian nodded, "It seems that we have intruders…" He closed his eyes, trying to get a read on their energy. "… Two in the west wing, and two in the east" he said.

The succubus stood from her chair, the cloak on the house was preventing her from sensing who they were. But she had a bad feeling, "Let's forget our animosity towards one another, right now. Our home is being invaded. Shall we give them a warm Lazarus welcome, brother?" She extended her hand to him.

Right now, they needed to be allies. Because as much as they hated each other, they both lived here and they both wanted to protect their home.

Dorian took his sister's hand, shaking it gently. "I was just thinking the same thing, sister. I'll take the west wing, you take the east…" He let go of her hand and flashed out.

Bianca didn't want to flash over to the east wing, she wanted to catch the intruders head on. The brunette grabbed her father's prized sword, and quickly walked out of the room.

 **….**

Tamsin and Kenzi checked every room that they came across. Finding no human doctor. They were at a loss. "Nothing, zilch, nada! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" The blonde huffed.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?"

Both women turned around hearing the unfamiliar voice. They saw a well dressed man in a suit. Where the hell did he come from? Tamsin moved Kenzi behind her for protection, "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"My name is Dorian…" He stepped forward with a smile. "… And I think that I should be the one asking the questions. Seeing as in you are the ones breaking and entering in my home. Now…" he curled his fingers, using his powers to cut off Tamsin's air supply.

The blonde wrapped her hands around her throat, she was quickly starting to turn red.

"… **Who** are you?" He asked.

Kenzi held her hands up, "Look dude, we're just looking for a friend of ours. We've got no beef with you!" She couldn't let him kill Tamsin.

"What friend?" He didn't release her.

"Her name is Lauren, your sister Bianca kidnapped her. And we just want to take her home" Kenzi answered.

Dorian sighed, initially he would side with these people knowing that if he did that Bianca would get the thing that she valued most taken away from her. But if he did that, then she would kill him, or worse. And he cared more about his own well being than anyone else's.

He dropped Tamsin from his grip. "Your act is rather noble, but you should never break into a Warlock's home. And I couldn't care less about your human friend. What my sister wants, she gets. You're fools to think that you can change that. Now, what am I going to do with you?" He folded his arms with a smirk.

 **Lauren's Room**

The blonde had been sitting on the bed, waiting for Bianca to return. But she hadn't yet, clearly this visitor wasn't leaving anytime soon. Just then, the door opened. At first glance, it would have been Bianca. But she noticed that the brunette was dressed differently, and she had no ring on her finger.

Which only meant one thing, "Bo?"

The succubus nodded walking in, she didn't even say anything. She just gathered the blonde into her arms, kissing her hard. Lauren returned the kiss, and it felt just as amazing as it always did. But something was telling her that Bo didn't love her like she claimed.

And she couldn't shake that feeling.

"I missed you so much" the brunette smiled with tears in her eyes. This was all that she wanted since Lauren had left with Bianca that night.

Lauren pulled away, walking over to her window and staying there. "You really shouldn't have come here Bo" she shook her head.

The succubus frowned, why was she acting so strange? "What? Lauren, I had to come. To save you, to bring you home" she tried to walk forward.

"STOP!" Lauren held her hand up. Her head was really messed up right now, she couldn't form a thought. She had two voices in her head, one telling her to go with Bo, and the other was telling her to stay with Bianca and forget all about her. The second voice was much louder than the other, "This is my home now" she said.

Bo couldn't believe that she just said that. "No, you don't belong here. You belong with your family, with me" she didn't know what was wrong with her but she was betting good money that it had something to do with Bianca.

The blonde let out a laugh, "With you? Does that mean you've finally made up your mind? You know, because we all know what a **challenge** it is to pick someone to love!" She kept laughing.

The brunette didn't like the look of her ex right now, something was definitely wrong with her. "She did something to you. Babe, you have to fight it" she said.

"The only thing that she's done, is show me how good of a life I could have. **Without** you. And why don't you save the pet names for your actual puppy dog, let me guess? He's here with you isn't he?" The blonde didn't have to be psychic to know that.

 **….**

Bianca poked her head around the corner of the corridor, seeing Dyson standing outside of Lauren's door. Bo had come to rescue her, the Queen was impressed. But it wasn't going to last. She used her powers to flash in behind him. Using the sword was t necessary for him.

With a tap on his shoulder, the shifter turned around. Only to be met by a punch to his throat. Dyson went down on his knees, holding his throat unable to catch his breath.

"My apologies, but you did break into my home. I can't just let you get away with that, can I?" She used the hilt of her sword to knock him out cold. Then kicked the bedroom door open, dragging the wolf inside by his collar. "Hope I'm not late to the party" she smirked looking her doppelgänger right in her eyes.

Bo rushed over to Dyson, checking his pulse to see if he was alive. He was, but his heart was racing.

Bianca walked over to Lauren, "And would you look at that, she runs to his side. She will never be done with him" she whispered quietly in the blonde's ear.

The display in front of her, was enough to allow Lauren's inner darkness to consume her. So much so, that the little voice of reason in her head was now gone. All she heard was her mind telling her to forget about Bo.

Bo looked up, seeing the smirk on Bianca's face. She did this, she had done something to Lauren to make her act strangely. "Lauren? Come on, let's go!" She yelled.

"See, I would never push you around like that" Bianca pointed to herself, she had to get Lauren to tip over to the side of darkness. This was the easiest way to do it.

"Are you kidding me? You forced her to come here against her will! You're so full of shit. Lauren? Please, take my hand and let's leave this place" Bo held out her had walking towards the blonde.

"You know that you don't have to Lauren, you can stay here with me if you want…" Bianca smiled at her.

Lauren was being pulled every which way. She loved Bo, but she also felt something strong for Bianca now. And she kind of wanted to see where it went.

She was Torn.

"Lauren please! I love you, come with me" Bo was begging her.

"… But it'll never be the kind of love that you deserve. I know what's in her mind, she'll never love you like I do. Deep down you know that too" Bianca said softly, she was breaking through. She just needed something to put it over the top.

"Don't listen to her Lauren! You've been through a lot in these past few days, she's taken advantage of you and she's manipulating you" Bo couldn't lose her now. She had come this far.

Lauren's expression turned Dark, very dark. "Are you trying to say that I'm weak? That I'm easy to manipulate?" She asked. Bianca smiled, and there it was. The Darkness, Lauren was embracing it fully now. She could feel it coming off of her in waves.

Bo shook her head. "What? No, that's not what I meant. Look, just come home with me. Please!" She was close to getting on her knees.

The blonde slid her hand into Bianca's, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before turning back to Bo with a devilish smile. "I am home" she said.

If that kiss didn't make Bo want to rip her heart out, Lauren's words definitely did. She couldn't believe that this was happening. "You did this to her!" She looked at Bianca.

"Actually, she made this decision all by herself. What should we do with them?" Bianca asked Lauren.

Lauren shrugged. "Send them back, that way we can all move on with our lives" she said.

"As you wish…" Bianca raised her hand, using her magic to send Bo and Dyson back to the Clubhouse. Lauren didn't say to kill them, so she was going to respect her beloved's wishes. "… Goodbye" she smiled watching them disappear.

 **….**

 **A/N: Oh Snap! Hope you guys liked this one, I wanted to play around with the storyline of Dark Lauren. It's something that I have wanted to do for a while now. Let me know what you guys think, and thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whoa, a load of really good reviews. And I agree, I like the idea of Dark Lauren. It's never happened on the show and it's something new to try. And just so you know, all of these chapters are prewritten which is why I am updating so fast. Because if I was writing as I go, I would never be able to update because my work does keep me very busy.**

 **Also, real life doesn't stop. So there's that too.**

 **Finally, I have started to rewrite Breath Again, and I have some good ideas for it. So I am super excited for you guys to read that too. I want to get a few chapters written before I post it. It may be before this one ends or after, I'm not entirely sure yet. But I'll let you know.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one!**

 **…**

 **Chapter 11: An Untamed Desire**

 **Clubhouse**

One minute she was seeing the love of her life kiss her evil twin. And now she was standing in her living room, with Dyson still unconscious on the floor next to her. That bitch, she had definitely done something to Lauren. She must have put a spell on her or a hex like she did to Evony. Lauren would never act like this.

Bo looked around the room, noticing that Tamsin and Kenzi weren't sent back with them. Now she was worried, but she knew that Tamsin would protect Kenzi with her life. But she still wanted to know if they were safe.

She bent down next to Dyson, shaking the shifter's body trying to wake him up. But nothing, she then slapped his face hard. Earning a loud snarl from the wolf as he walked up, showing his sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Bo held her hands up, "It's okay, it's just me" she said.

"What happened?" He shifted his featured back to normal and held his throat, which was still sore. Looking around, he noticed that they were back in the clubhouse. How the hell did that happen?

"Bianca happened. She sent us back here" the succubus explained.

"That sucks, what about Lauren? Did you talk to her?" He asked. That was the whole reason that they went there in the first place.

Bo just nodded. Lauren kissing Bianca was playing on a loop in her head. And it cut her heart a little deeper every time that she thought about it. "Oh yeah, I talked to her alright. She chose to stay" she sighed.

"Stay? What? I don't understand" he shook his head with a frown. He knew Lauren well enough to know that she would never stay with someone as evil as Bianca.

"Yeah, neither do I. Bianca has done something to her, I don't know what but whatever it is we need to fix it. Lauren would never want this for herself, I know her" the brunette couldn't just give up. She had to try again.

"Where's Kenzi and Tamsin?" He asked, not seeing the two women anywhere around.

Bo sighed, that was the real question. "I don't know"

 **Bianca's Manor**

Lauren couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken at the fact that Bo was gone. None of this made sense to her, one second she felt happy that Bo was gone because now the brunette couldn't hurt her anymore.

But in the next second, she felt terrible for what she had done. She wanted to go after her to apologise. Then the insecurities that came with their relationship sunk back into her mind, she couldn't put herself through that again. And that thought just made her anger rise up.

What was happening to her?

The blonde turned when she felt a hand on her arm. It was Bianca, it was weird now. Even though she looked exactly like Bo, Lauren could tell the difference between them. Why was that?

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked.

Lauren nodded, "Never better…" She didn't really want to keep talking about this. In fact she would rather be thinking about something else. "… Now that we have that taken care of, what do you say we pick up from where we left off?" She smirked.

Bianca was glad that the blonde had chosen the darkness instead of Bo, it just made her think more about the fact that she was meant to be trapped within Bo's body. So that she could fall for Lauren and then have her to herself. "This is what I say…" She pulled her in for a kiss.

Just as they got into it, there was a knock at the door. Lauren groaned, as did Bianca. They had just gotten passed one interruption, now it seemed that they had another. The succubus got up, going to the door and opening it to see her brother. "… What is it?!" She asked.

Dorian didn't care for her tone. "I caught two intruders, I thought that you might want to see them for yourself" he said.

Lauren caught wind of his sentence. She had seen Bianca send Bo and Dyson back, so the other two must have been Tamsin and Kenzi. "Where are they?" She walked up behind Bianca.

"In the cellar, I didn't know if you wanted me to kill them or not so…" He shrugged.

"No! We're not killing them!" The blonde yelled, she couldn't let him do that to her friends. There it was, the feeling of doing the right thing instead of the wrong thing.

Bianca noticed that, perhaps she hadn't turned Dark completely yet. The brunette turned to her brother, "I'll take it from here, you may leave now" she was grateful for his help, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying thank you.

Dorian nodded, and flashed out before their eyes.

"Do you wish to speak with them?" Bianca turned to Lauren.

Lauren was torn again, she wanted to know if they were okay. But then a part of her resented them for the way that they had treated her in the past. Which shouldn't matter that much to her now, because she was over it.

Or at least one part of her was.

But the other part, hated them for treating her so horribly. She had betrayed Bo once yes, she owned up to that and they moved forward. Yet, Kenzi always gave her the cold shoulder. Even when she and Bo were dating, the tiny human was waiting for something to go wrong so that Bo would get back together with Dyson.

And then there was Tamsin, she was the reason that Lauren insisted on herself and Bo having a break. She was almost at that point before speaking to Tamsin, but she thought that what they had was worth the work. That was until Tamsin revealed the big secret, that Bo had kissed her. And it **wasn't** for feeding.

That changed Lauren's mind instantly. It also broke her heart, which one part of Lauren never forgot and never forgave. So her answer to Bianca's question was clear.

"No…" She shook her head, showing no emotion.

Bianca nodded her head with a small smile, she would respect her wishes. Before she could even say anything else. Lauren stepped back, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor as she did.

"… You might want to lock the door. To avoid anymore interruptions" she bit her lip seductively. She didn't want to think about anything, right now there was someone that wanted her for her. And Lauren was going to take full advantage of that.

The succubus waved her hand, using her powers to turn the latch on the door. She then walked forward, picking the blonde up and throwing her down onto the bed.

It was good to be bad.

 **Basement Cellar**

Tamsin was trying her absolute hardest to kick down the cellar door, she was a strong reborn Valkyrie. And she had kicked down bigger doors than this. Only, this one didn't seem to want to open. "Come on, you piece of shit!" She yelled kicking it again.

"Okay! Can you knock it off? You're giving me a headache!" Kenzi was holding her her hands to her ears due to the loud banging being done by her friend's foot.

"If I stop, then we're never going to get out of here" Tamsin turned to her.

Kenzi laughed, was she serious? "Wake up! Look at what you're doing Tamsin, the door **isn't** budging! The only way that we're getting out of here, is if someone **actually** opens the door! So sit down!" She pointed to the bench that she was sitting on.

The blonde was about to open her mouth to protest when Kenzi just pointed to the bench again, she definitely wasn't kidding around. Tamsin sat next to her, leaning her back against the wall with a sigh. "You think that she got Bo and Dyson too?" She asked.

"Don't you think that they'd be in here with us if she had?" The Russian replied.

"Maybe she put them in another cellar. We passed a bunch of them on the way in here" the blonde couldn't hear anything outside of the room. These cellars were made of stone, so even if Bianca had captured Bo and Dyson she and Kenzi wouldn't have heard them.

"Maybe" Kenzi shrugged.

Suddenly, the walls began to shake. Kenzi started to panic, "Oh god! What's happening?! It's the apocalypse! This was so not how I pictured my death! Save me Tamsin!" She grabbed Tamsin's body to shield her.

The Valkyrie wasn't impressed, the shaking stopped after a couple of seconds. She pushed Kenzi off of her. "Really? A human shield!" She scowled at her.

"What? You're tough, and I bruise like a peach…" the human admitted quietly. Hey, she wasn't proud of it. But it seemed like a good idea at the time. "… What the hell was that?" She asked.

Tamsin shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe this region is known for having little earth tremors" she had no clue what the cause was.

"That's a great flick…" Kenzi smiled thinking of her favourite Kevin Bacon movie. She then noticed that her arms and legs were tingling slightly. "… I feel weird" she frowned.

 **Lauren's Room**

She couldn't deny, that this felt amazing. Lauren was feeling so many things right now, and even the small voice that thought that this was wrong, was feeling the same thing. What Bianca had told her before was very true, the only thing that she and Bo had in common was their looks.

Bianca was in her element right now. This was all that she had wanted since first laying eyes on Lauren. She did feel the room shake a little when they first started getting into it, but that had happened to her once before. Due the amount of power that she contained in her body, when she would get worked up like this her powers would emit a surge into the air.

Causing anyone around them to be instantly supercharged.

She buried her head into the blonde's neck as they moved together slowly. She could feel the sweat dripping off of her body. She moved her mouth back to Lauren's, leaning down to capture her lips. She dug her hands into the mattress beneath them, moving her hips a little faster.

Lauren had to catch her breath, she had never experienced something to intense before. She didn't know whether that was a bad thing or not. The blonde arched her back slightly, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her down closer. She hiked her left leg around her waste, she felt like she needed something to hang onto.

 **Basement Cellar**

Kenzi stood up, looking at her hands. She felt amazing, which was weird since she was stuck in a cellar most likely awaiting her doom. "Do you feel that? It's awesome!" She grinned.

Tamsin could feel something, but it wasn't nearly enough as Kenzi was feeling apparently. "A little, but I don't know what it is. What do you feel like?" She asked.

"Like I can do anything! Hey, dare me to try the door?" The young Russian was begging for her to say yes.

The Valkyrie laughed, "Okay Kenz, I know that you feel good but if **I** can't kick that door down then you definitely…" She heard a loud bang and by the time that she looked up, Kenzi had her leg up and the door was off of its hinges. "… Won't" she was gobsmacked.

Kenzi had the biggest smile on her face. "I am SuperKenz!" She bumped her fists up in the air.

Tamsin chuckled nervously. She really didn't want this to go to Kenzi's head. So it was best that they just left. "Let's bounce!" She grabbed the human's hand and ran out of the cellar.

The two of them made it up to the front door, it seemed that they were on a roll. Kenzi stopped suddenly, "Wait! What about Lauren?!" That was the entire reason why they came here. It seemed stupid to leave without her.

"I don't think that we should take Bianca on by ourselves Kenz. She's too powerful" Tamsin knew that her own Valkyrie powers were strong, but she was nothing compared to Bianca and her magic.

"Uh, have you not been paying attention. So am I!" The human wanted to take that bitch down. And she was feeling pretty unstoppable right now. Since leaving the basement, her adrenaline had kicked into overdrive.

"You took down a steel door Kenzi, you won't be able to take down a Warlock who is also part succubus. The answer is no, let's go!" Tamsin threw Kenzi over her shoulder and left the house. Once outside, she sprouted her wings and took off into the cloudy sky.

 **Clubhouse (10 Minutes Later)**

Bo was still trying to get over what happened, she had to think positively but it just wasn't working. Dyson tried comforting her, telling her that Lauren must have been under some kind of spell because there was no way that Lauren would do that to her.

She seemed to calm down a little after hearing that, but it didn't stop her heart from breaking. She couldn't help but think that she had this coming though, maybe this was her punishment for treating Lauren so badly.

Bianca obviously knew what buttons to push when it came to getting Lauren to do what she wanted. But Bo wasn't giving up hope that deep down Lauren still loved her, their love was true and it was bigger than all of this. She had to fix whatever it was that Bianca had done to her.

And bring back the Lauren that she fell in love with.

The two Fae turned their heads when the front door opened. Tamsin walked in with Kenzi still over her shoulder, the human was yelling telling the blonde to put her down. "Would you calm down!" She placed Kenzi on her feet.

Bo ran and brought her best friend into a hug. She was so worried about her. "Thank god! You're safe" she sighed in relief.

"I'm fine too…" Tamsin scoffed holding her hand up. "… Thanks for asking"

"Where were you two?" Dyson asked.

"Bianca's brother, he locked us up in the cellar. I was making really good progress with the door, when Kenzi here…" The blonde pointed to the young Russian. "… Went crazy and kicked down the door with some weird super strength that she acquired" she explained.

"Super strength? What do you mean? Kenz, care to explain that?" The succubus pulled back from her friend, she didn't notice anything different about her.

"Why explain it, when I can show you. You uh, might want to stand back…" The human smirked going over to a nearby wall. She brought her hand up, and forcefully punched the wall. Only for her effort to fail, as she let out a painful squeal.

"Oh my god!" Bo quickly stood next to her, holding the girl's hand. It was already starting to swell. She had probably fractured it or worse. "Kenz, what were you thinking?!" She looked over her hand again.

"I swear that it didn't hurt the first time! I think it's broken!" Kenzi moaned, she couldn't move her fingers at all. And her whole hand was throbbing.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital. Dyson? Can you drive?" Bo didn't really want to leave Kenzi's side.

The wolf nodded, "Sure thing, let's head out" the four of them made their way outside and into the shifter's car. Bo didn't envision Lauren's rescue going quite like this, but she wasn't giving up yet. Not by a long shot.

 **Bianca's Manor**

Lauren was fast asleep. Much to Bianca's dismay, she was hoping to stay up a little longer and talk about what happened. But it didn't matter right now, because Bianca had finally got what she always wanted. And even though Lauren was being influenced by her inner darkness, she still made her own decisions.

The succubus was on cloud nine. Lauren had chosen to stay with her, and she finally got to hold the blonde in her arms. Which is something that she had wished for, for **so** long. Bianca could hear Leon calling her name from the throne room. She would rather stay put, but since Lauren was asleep she could sneak out and then come back.

Bianca got up from the bed, putting her clothes back on. She then flashed herself into the throne room. Seeing her little brother sitting in her chair. "What brings you by little brother?" She asked.

Leon noticed the glow on his sister's face. "I told you that I would be by to check in. What's wrong with you? Did something happen with Lauren?" He got up off of the chair.

"You might say that. The tonic worked a treat, and just in time too. Her friends came to rescue her, along with Bo" the brunette walked to her desk, taking a seat on her chair.

"And?" He asked.

"And…. Lauren chose me" she couldn't be more happier saying those words.

Leon smiled proudly. And once again, his work has paid off. "Well, you are welcome. Even if you think that she was on her way to trusting you before the tonic, it did tip her over the edge. So, congratulations. But I'll bet that Bo wasn't happy about it" he could only imagine what she felt.

"No, I can't say that she was. You should have seen the look on her tragic little face. It was priceless" the brunette was proud of it. Bo had lost, and she had won.

"So what is your plan now?" Leon asked.

"I plan, to make Lauren my consort. I am still Queen after all, and then we will see what life has in store for us" she said.

Leon didn't want to make her mad, but there was a problem with her plan. "Bianca, the rules may have been a little different when you were alive. But, now the Fae laws are stricter than ever. A human **can't** share in your reign" he shook his head.

Bianca sighed. Things were simpler in her day, there were no laws. Fae could be with Humans without breaking the rules, because there were no rules. But now she had an idea. "What if she wasn't human anymore?" She asked.

The young warlock didn't understand his sister's words. There was no way to turn a human Fae. "That's impossible Bianca, you're grasping at straws" he folded his arms over his chest.

The succubus knew that Lauren had found a way to do that. When she was taken by Taft. She had seen through Bo's eyes on that day. But that wasn't the kind of procedure that she had in mind. "No it's not. I'm talking about the same bonding ritual that Hades performed on me" she explained.

"You wish to bind yourself to Lauren? Bianca, you are unlike any Fae in this world. You have the power of two species'. Her human body may not be able to contain such power. I think that you should think it through more" he was just worried that it would kill Lauren before they even had the chance to see if I worked.

"She doesn't have to share in all of my power, just my Warlock side. Think about it, she would have all of our powers, and she would age the same way that I would. It's perfect" she smiled thinking about the possibility.

Leon rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Okay, but you still need to amend the original spell. Otherwise it won't work. And you can bet that Dorian won't be happy about this, nor will anyone else in our clan" he was referring to the rest of the Dark Fae.

"I was Queen long before there were any clans, so if they have a problem with this arrangement then they can come and tell me themselves. I know that I said that I would never order you around but, I need you find that spell for me" she really wanted to hop back into bed.

Leon nodded. "Of course, I was done with business for today anyway. I'll check Father's grimoires, he is bound to have that spell somewhere. Or a similar one. I'll get back to you…" He was happy to do it. With that Leon flashed out.

Suddenly, Bianca sensed another presence behind her. Turning around, she saw Lauren standing in the doorway. She didn't even know that the blonde was there, how long had she been listening for? "You're awake" the succubus let out.

Lauren nodded, folding her arms as she stepped into the room. "So, was this your plan all along?" She asked.

"That depends, how much did you hear?" The brunette was really nervous all of a sudden. She was hoping to ease the blonde into this notion, not just spring it on her all at once.

"Somewhere from _'Grasping Straws'_ to _'Checking Grimoires'_ …" Lauren had heard the jist of what Bianca was planning. And to be honest, there was no way that she was ready for that. "… Do you want to explain it to me?" She asked.

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to give you everything that you desire?" The brunette walked forward. Lauren nodded. "Well, this is my way of giving you that. If you were to become my consort then you would never have to answer to anyone ever again, instead they would answer to **you** " she said.

The blonde frowned, "I don't **desire** to be Queen. Would it be nice not be treated like crap? Sure, but that doesn't mean that I want the responsibilities of being Queen of the Dark" there it was, that feeling again. One side of her was telling her to take the offer, but then the other was telling her to refuse.

Which one was she supposed to listen to?

"No one said anything about responsibilities. Look, nothing is set in stone…" Bianca smiled to lighten the mood. Stepping closer to the blonde. "… Just think it over" she said.

Lauren couldn't stop the smirk that escaped her, the more that she thought about it. Being Queen sounded very appealing, she had been treated so horribly for so long. She had been held captive by the Light Fae on certain occasions. Beaten and broken by them. Not to mention tricked by them. Why did they deserve her?

"So, what would this bonding ritual entail?" She was curious to know.

The succubus smiled, and just like that. She was coming around to the idea. "Well, we would have to have another Warlock perform the ritual. Then there would be some chanting, some vows and then a drop of blood from each of us" she answered.

"Blood? What's the blood for?" The blonde didn't like the sound of that.

Bianca shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It has to be put into the wine, then we will drink from the cup and we will be bonded. My power is in my blood, which means that if you ingest it then you will share in my powers" she said.

"So, I'll be part succubus, warlock **and** human? That sounds like a lot, what if it doesn't work?" The blonde asked. She had never heard of a ritual like this, and the ones that she had heard of never worked on humans.

"I am going to make a few tweaks to the spell, to accommodate your human nature. That and, you won't have my succubus abilities. I would rather spare you that hunger, it is **my** burden to bare" the brunette sighed. She wouldn't want to put her through that.

Lauren could tell that Bianca meant that, she was generally trying to spare her pain. This was why she had feeling for her. But was it enough to get married? She didn't even know if she loved her, or if she ever would. She needed to think it over. "Can I see Kenzi and Tamsin now?" She changed the subject.

Bianca didn't mind the topic changing, clearly the blonde wanted to think about it for a little while. That was fine for her. "Of course…" She took her hand, "… I'll escort you" they both left the room.

Making their way down to the basement, they saw the huge steel door laying on the floor. Bianca moved forward first, looking inside the cellar and seeing no Tamsin and Kenzi. How the hell did they get out? "They're gone" she turned back to Lauren.

"Gone? How? They were locked up. Tamsin is strong, but there is no way that she would have been able to do this" the blonde looked down to the broken door, checking it over she noticed that there was a small footprint dented into the steel.

"She could have with a little power boost…" Bianca realised that when she and Lauren were having sex that she had released some pretty powerful energy into the house. Tamsin and Kenzi must have been affected. "… This may have been my doing" she admitted.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

After a long wait in the emergency room, Kenzi was finally seen to. As they predicted, she had a few fractured knuckles. And had to wear a cast for a couple of weeks, which the girl was less than pleased about. It was big and bulky. She hated it, the only thing that made it better was that she was allowed to have it in black.

Dyson went home. There was nothing more that he could do, and he still had a headache and sore throat thanks to Bianca. Kenzi had taken some pretty strong pain killers, so she was high as kite right now. Bo put her best friend to bed, then went back downstairs to get a much needed drink.

Tamsin had already got a beer for herself, so she pulled one out for Bo too. "Well, today was an epic failure huh?" She took a swig from her bottle.

Bo did the same. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I'm giving up. If Bianca thinks that I'm going to just stand back while she keeps **my** girl hostage then she has another thing coming" she wasn't letting this go.

The blonde understood her point, but after what Dyson had told her about Lauren choosing to stay there. Didn't really mean that Lauren wanted to come back. "Is it really classed as a hostage situation, if the **said** hostage doesn't want to be saved?" She asked.

"Don't start Tamsin" the brunette sighed, she didn't need this right now.

"Hey! I'm not saying that we shouldn't save her, obviously we're going to. But we need to figure out what Bianca has done to her to make her act this way. Take it from me, she's good at casting spells" the Valkyrie said.

"Is that your way of saying that Lauren can't be helped?" Bo asked.

Tamsin shook her head. "No, but without a Warlock to walk us through it. We will be going in blind, I'm a Valkyrie. I don't know **squat** about hexes and spells!" She admitted. Yes, she had been around a long time. And she had see spells be performed by other witches and warlocks. But other than that, she couldn't make sense of them.

"Then we will just find someone who does. I'm not leaving her there any longer than I have to. And as for my evil twin…" Bo finished her beer in one. "… That bitch is going down"

 **….**

 **A/N: So the rescue didn't go as planned, but as you can see. Bo isn't giving up without a fight. I know that some of you don't like the idea of Bianca and Lauren, but I am appealing to Lauren's darker side. It's fun to explore. Remember to leave me a review, thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for this one being late, but I haven't had much free time on my hands as of late. But have no fear, because I always promise to update and like I have said before I always keep my promises.**

 **Lots of things happening in this one now, and I am glad that you guys are liking Dark Lauren. It's different and I am having fun exploring it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **….**

 **Chapter 12: Bad Moon Rising**

 **Bianca's Manor (Luscious' Private Library)**

Leon had been searching books for hours. He had found a couple of spells similar to the one that Bianca was looking for. But he needed to find the exact one, because if they chose another and it didn't work then Bianca wouldn't be happy. Or something could end up happening that wasn't planned.

His Father had spent centuries procuring ancient texts, he was a paranoid man and believed that one day someone would try and challenge him for clan leader. So he wanted all of the important and most powerful spells for himself.

Going through the last grimoire that belonged to his Father, Leon finally found the binding spell that he was looking for. He closed the book and went to turn around only to be met by his brother's face. "Dorian! You startled me" he let out.

"My apologies brother, I didn't expect you to be in here. You certainly never came in here when Father was alive…." The older warlock looked to the book that his little brother was holding. "… What are you doing with his spell book?" He asked.

Leon followed his brother's gaze. Great, how was he going to get out of this one? "Bianca wanted to see them, she is a little rusty when It comes to casting spells and she wanted to brush up on some texts" he answered.

Dorian smiled, there was more to it than that. "And yet you pick that particular grimoire. Are the other spell books in this room not good enough for her?" He asked.

"Of course they are, but Bianca knows the old language and she prefers that type of magic rather than our own. Anyway, I should get this to her…" Leon took a step forward, but Dorian was in his way. And he wasn't moving. "… Problem, brother?" He asked.

"Should there be?" Dorian could see that his brother was hiding something.

Leon shook his head. "None that I can think of. Now if you will excuse me…" He side stepped his brother and walked out of the room.

Dorian watched him leave, he was up to something. Mostly likely lead by his parasitic sister. He needed to find out what they were up to. Going to the book case that his brother was standing by, he saw some books that Leon had left out. Flipping through the pages, he could see that they were bunch of binding spells.

They were trying to bind something, but what? Maybe a weapon? He needed to know more, and the answer was in his Father's grimoire which was no gone. He couldn't even begin to think of the spells that were in his Father's book. There were so many. But he wasn't going to stop until he found out what they were doing.

Dorian walked to the throne room, seeing that no one was inside. Perfect, Bianca hadn't been here long enough to know the ins and outs of the Manor. Their Father Luscious, was big on secrecy. So he had various rooms hidden within the house. And Dorian knew of a few.

He walked to the far left, stopping in front of the brick wall. His father was paranoid, yet very simple when it came to choosing passwords. "Open sesame" as soon as the words left his lips a door appeared out of nowhere. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard voices and footsteps coming towards him.

Dorian went into the hidden room, waving his hand over the door to make it vanish. Luckily this room was cloaked, so Bianca wouldn't be able to detect him as long as he stayed inside the room.

He watched as Bianca and Leon walked into the room, thanks to the Mirrored Window inside the room. His Father had it placed if he was ever under attack and the room was his only sanctuary. They were talking about the spell.

 **….**

"Have you discussed it with Lauren? Because if you want to do this then the time to do it would be soon" Leon explained.

Bianca didn't understand what he meant. "I have talked about with her, but she needs more time to think it over. What do you mean now would be the time?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"This spell requires immense power, you will have to draw it from somewhere. The new moon is coming up in two days. Do you think that she will be done thinking it over by then?" He asked.

"I am not going to force her into anything, she has made the decision to stay with me by herself. She needs to make this one the same way. If we miss the timeline then we will just have to wait until the next new moon" the brunette sat down on her chair.

 **….**

Dorian couldn't believe his ears. They were planning something unspeakable. He didn't have a grudge against humans per se, but he didn't associate himself with them either. And now his siblings were conspiring to let a human into their clan.

It made sense now, his brother's secrecy, the biding spells. They planned to bind Lauren to Bianca, that would result in something chaotic. A human couldn't be trusted with magic, they wouldn't be able to handle the power. He had to stop this from happening.

Dorian looked around his Father's room, seeing the various potions and magical powders that his Father used over the centuries. Then he found what he was looking for, in the last couple of years. Luscious had created many potions that weren't in the Fae Textbooks. He always wanted to make his own kind of Magic.

He made tons of new potions, and a bag of very powerful sleeping was infused with the kind of ingredients that was used in Belladonna. Dorian needed this for his next move, he picked up the small black pouch and put it in his pocket.

There was only one other person that seemed to hate Bianca as much as he did. And that was the Unaligned succubus that his sister had taken the human from. Her friends were locked in the cellar, perhaps he could work with them. They would get the blonde back and he would get rid of Bianca for good.

Then he would be clan leader, that was how things were supposed to happen. Before his sister showed up unwanted. He flashed out of the hidden room.

 **Basement Cellar**

Dorian appeared in the basement, seeing that the room that he had put Lauren's friends in was open. And there was no one inside, he found it odd that the door was broken off of its hinges. Who did that? In any case, he needed to find them.

He closed his eyes, trying to sense their energy. It was still around, they were locked down here long enough for it to set in. He could sense the human straight away, but it took him a while to recover the Valkyrie's energy. He had it though, and now he could find them. Dorian kept his eyes closed, as he flashed out of the basement.

 **Lauren's Room**

The blonde was sitting on her bed, looking over some books that she had found in the library down the hall. She couldn't believe that this place had it's own library. That was the kind of thing that appealed to her geeky nature. The book that she was reading was on Ancient Greece.

She loved this kind of stuff, flipping through the pages she found a paragraph about King Alexander. Which she remembered was Elena's Father's Name. There were no pictures, but from what she was reading she knew who it was about.

There wasn't much written about Elena, but from what was in the book it seemed like she was a stand up gal. She helped people, she fought for those lower than her station. Nothing was written about her death, which didn't make a lot of sense.

"Checked out some books have you?"

Lauren turned to her door, seeing Bianca standing there with a smile. "Yeah, I didn't know that you had a library. I took a few volumes, didn't think that you'd mind" she was uncaring. Normally she would ask for everything, she was in someone else's home after all. But now she couldn't care less.

Bianca walked over with a shake of her head, "Not at all…" She sat beside her. "… You know, if we completed this binding ritual. You would be entitled to all of our ancient texts, including the ones in my Father's private library" she said.

"Is that your way of bribing me?" The blonde let out a laugh, she would be lying if she said that the offer wasn't appealing. She had been thinking it over for a couple of hours, and the thought of being the second Dark Queen was sounding better by the second. But she still had the small voice of doubt in the back of her head.

It was telling her to run for her life, not to trust Bianca, and that Bo was the only one that could save her. But the problem was, that she didn't want to be saved anymore. She liked being able to be free, to do whatever she wanted, when she wanted. She would never have that back with Bo.

"Is this what you wanted to do with Elena?" Lauren asked, she wanted to know.

Bianca sighed, he answer was of course _'Yes'_. But things weren't as simple back then as they were now. "A part of me hoped that we would have an eternity together, I was in the middle of finding a way to do that when Evony decided to rat me out to Hades. So to answer your question, yes" she nodded.

"So is that all I am, a replacement?" The blonde met her eyes, she was really hoping for the succubus' answer to be a good one. Rather than one that would make her angry.

The brunette kissed Lauren's lips softly. "You are not Elena. And I did not pursue you so that you could fill an empty void. You are here, because I am head over heels in love with you" she whispered.

"Why?" Lauren didn't understand why she loved her.

"Because you are everything that I am not, you are pure, kind, and you are thoughtful. Qualities that I severely lack, and believe it or not. I don't just want to do this ritual so that I will have you by side forever…" Bianca smiled.

"No?" The blonde raised a eyebrow.

The succubus shook her head. "… No, I want you know what it feels like to be superior. Even though you are in intellect and skill, the Fae will never see you as anything more than a human. And it's time that they see you as their superior, as t **heir** Queen. This is my wish for you Lauren" She took the blonde's hands in her own.

Lauren took a second to digest that information, Bianca was right. The Fae hated Humans, not all of them but most of them. And that was something that would never change. No matter who was in power or what laws were made. She didn't want to be undermined anymore.

She had suffered for ten years with them. The five before Bo came into her life, were the worst. Her endless trips to the Light Fae dungeon when she did something wrong, countless Fae looking down at her and threatening her. She didn't deserve any of that.

The other five years after Bo weren't that much better either. In fact, they were much more horrible. Especially when Lachlan was in charge, he treated her life crap for months. Locked her in a dungeon, and then her own home. Forbidding her to see anyone, calling her chattel.

Enough, she'd had enough.

Bianca was offering her so much more than that. And she was also offering her freedom, pure untouchable freedom. That was too good to pass up.

"Let's do it…" She said. The blonde scooted closer to her, "… Let's do the ritual" she smiled.

The succubus couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure? Because once it's done, there is no going back" she wanted her to be one hundred percent sure that this was what she wanted.

Lauren nodded, "I have spent too much of my life bowing down to others, now they can bow down to me. I would like to say that I'll be a generous Queen, but then again… They were never showed me any form of kindness. This is what I want" she had made her decision.

Bianca was ecstatic. She pulled the blonde into her lap, giving her a hard kiss. "I promise you, this is the beginning of your new life. A life where you will never have to answer to anyone, ever again" she said.

"So, when do we have to do this thing?" The blonde asked.

"Leon will be the one performing the ritual. And he needs to draw on the new moon for the power to bind us. It's in two days, are you okay with that. I would never want to rush you, but if we want to do this. Then it's now or never" the succubus wasn't going to lie to her.

"Two days is awful short notice to get married" Lauren was a little unsure of that. She thought that she would have had more time to plan her wedding.

Bianca shook her head. "Technically, it's not really a wedding. Or a marriage for that matter, it's just a binding ritual. It will links us so that you will share in my power, we're not buying rings or wearing any dresses. It's just a simple spell" she said.

That made her feel a little better, because to be honest she really wasn't ready to get married. Especially not to someone that she had known for a couple of days. "Oh, well. That sounds way better than what I was thinking in my head" she chuckled.

"We should talk to Leon, then he can explain to you how it all works and what is going to happen…" Bianca moved the blonde off of her lap and got up, extending her hand. "… Shall we, my Queen?" She smiled.

Lauren loved the sound of that. She took the brunette's hand and got to her feet. Following her out of the bedroom. The one thing that was making Lauren more nervous about this whole thing, was the thought of having the powers of a Warlock. What if she didn't like being a Warlock?

Bianca said that once it was done, there was no going back.

The succubus could sense an overbearing anxiety coming from the blonde next to her. "What is it? I can feel your worry" she touched her arm gently.

"Nothing. It's just, what if I can't handle being part Warlock? What if I screw it up or something?" The blonde freaked out.

This was a little funny to Bianca. She understood Lauren's concern, but she knew that the calm and collected Dr. Lewis would be able to handle anything. Even becoming a Warlock. "I have every faith that you will do just fine. But, if you really do have doubts there is a way we can do a trail run" she said.

"A trial run? What does that entail?" Lauren frowned.

"Well, I can temporarily gift you with a fraction of my power. I have plenty of it to go around. Once you have it you can see for yourself what your new life will be like" the brunette didn't mind giving her this, in fact it was actually a good idea.

Lauren nodded, taking it in. "And how long will these **gifted** powers, last?" She asked.

"Until midnight, not a second longer. I want you to feel as comfortable Lauren, this is a good thing. You can see what it's like, and then it will easy your worry. I can promise you, the next couple of hours won't be dull" Bianca chuckled, frankly she didn't know why anyone wouldn't want to be a Warlock.

It was the best.

"Okay, let's do that" the blonde nodded. Maybe it could be fun.

Bianca took her hand again, walking down to her throne room. Once Lauren had the Warlock powers, the succubus knew that she would never want to go back.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo hadn't slept, she never did these days. Not only that, every time she closed her eyes she could see Lauren kissing Bianca. And it made her sick to her stomach not to mention ripped her heart out. She needed to know what it was that Bianca had done to her. It had to be some kind of hex, a powerful one too.

Lauren would never act like this, she knew that in her heart.

The brunette made her way downstairs, to see her friends huddled around the coffee table. She and Tamsin had been talking about finding a Warlock that could help them by telling them what spell Bianca could have castes on Lauren to make her act strange. The Valkyrie had obviously brought everyone else in on it.

"Find anything?" She walked over, standing next to an injured Kenzi as she itched the inside of her cast with a chopstick. She wasn't even going to ask.

"Not really, turns out there aren't a lot of Warlocks around these days. Well, none around here anyway. We've hit another dead end, sorry Bo" Tamsin sighed. She really hoped that they would have found something.

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance?"

Everyone turned to see a strange man standing there. He was dressed in a shirt and trousers, and he looked like an asshole. "Who the hell are you?" The succubus asked.

"That's Bianca's brother, he was the one that locked us in the cellar! You and me outside right now buddy!" Tamsin made a move to charge at him only to run into nothing.

Dorian flashed in again next to the TV. "Can we please dispense with the childish theatrics? I am not here to harm anyone…" He paused when he saw his sister's doppelgänger. It was incredible, how much they looked a like. "… I do wonder, if a resemblance is the only thing that you share with my sister" he smirked.

"What do you want?" Bo was ready for a fight if that was his true intention.

"Believe it or not…" Dorian placed his hands in his pockets, "… Your help. My sister is attempting something unspeakable, and she must be stopped" he couldn't let Bianca complete the binding ritual.

"What does that have to do with me?" She didn't see the relevance to her situation. And she didn't have time to help him with whatever he wanted. She had her own things to do.

"Everything. Bianca wishes to bind herself to your human friend, doing so would allow Lauren to share in her power…" He could see by the tortured look on the brunette's face that this news was hitting her hard. "… You and I must work together to stop this from happening" he needed her help.

Bo had to take a second to absorb that information. Lauren was going to be bound to Bianca. Wasn't that the Fae translation of a marriage? She couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now. "Lauren would never agree to that" she shook her head.

Dorian bowed his head to laugh, "I hate to inform you that Lauren, is actually in the process of thinking it over as we speak. If she agrees to it, Bianca will have to do the ritual when the new moon surfaces in two days" he said.

"Why?" Kenzi asked, she didn't understand that.

"The moon is a powerful talisman to a Warlock. We use it to draw on to complete rituals and very complex spells. Without the moon's energy, she won't be able to complete the ritual" he explained.

"So what do you want us to do? We tried going up against her once, and look where it got us…" Bo gestured to the room. "… She sent us right back here. Bianca will be expecting us to go in again, and she'll probably kill us this time!" She sighed.

Of course she wanted to stop this ritual from happening, she knew that deep down Lauren would never want this for herself. Whatever Bianca had done to her, was making her agree to everything that the Dark Queen said. Then she thought, Dorian probably knew what was wrong with her.

"Bianca did something to Lauren to make her compliant, do you know what it was?" She asked him.

Dorian thought back to how the human was acting back at the house. He had interrupted her and Bianca while they were engaging in something sexual. But he didn't think that Bo needed to hear that. He needed her focused. "No, but I can find out"

"Hi!" Tamsin waved her hand. "Aren't we forgetting something important here? She will be expecting us this time, how are we supposed to get in again? And if Lauren turned on you once, then what's to say that she won't do it again?" The blonde was just being realistic.

Dorian pulled out a small velvet pouch from his pocket. "I don't think that she will be too hard to extract this time. Especially when I've used this on her. And **you** , will not be going in this time. I will be bringing her to you" he said.

Bo stepped forward, looking at the little pouch that he was holding. "Will that hurt her?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's a simple sleeping powder, it will incapacitate her. After which I will bring her here, within a few hours she will wake. Then she will be your responsibility. Although, getting to her will be a problem. Bianca is always at her side" he tried to think of another way.

"So what? It's hopeless?" Dyson didn't like this guy. He didn't trust him one bit.

"Oh ye have little faith, wolf. Nothing is hopeless, when you have the power that I do. I have a plan, all you people have to do is wait for me to arrive. With your friend in tow…" Dorian got ready to flash out, but stopped. "… Oh, and I would recommend you arm yourselves for Bianca's wrath" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi didn't like the sound of that word.

"Well, I can't imagine that my sister will be pleased when she sees that her beloved is missing. There are certain charms that you can acquire to make your home… For lack of a better word, Warlock proof" he smiled before flashing out.

Dyson stepped forward with a sigh, "Are we really putting out trust in a Dark Fae Warlock? Last I checked the Dark only cared about themselves" he nearly choked on his words as Tamsin thumped him hard on his arm.

"Standing right here!" She scowled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you. I just meant, others" he corrected himself.

Bo rubbed her eyes, she was so exhausted. But she knew that she only had a chance at a good nights sleep if Lauren was back here with her. "I don't want to trust him either, but he is the only one that can help us with this. I have to get her out of that place! It's already changing her" she said.

"So, what do we do now?" Kenzi asked.

"We wait. And in the meantime, call Trick and ask him if he has anything in his lair that can protect us against a super pissed Warlock/Succubus Queen" The brunette sat down on the couch. She really hoped that this plan of Dorian's would work. Otherwise, she didn't know what else to try.

 **Bianca's Manor (1 Hour Later)**

Dorian had perfected his plan, all he had to do now was put in motion. He was going to use his powers to create a copy of himself that would last long enough for him to take Lauren and bring her back to her friends. His copy was all ready to go, he sent him off first. Controlling his movements with his mind.

The copy walked into the throne room to see Bianca at her desk. "I need to discuss something with you" he said.

"When do you **not** have something to discuss with me Brother? I grow tired of these little interactions, you and I despise each other. How about we just leave it at that?" Bianca smiled. Lauren was in her room, testing out her temporary powers. She wanted tot leave her have some fun.

"This is important" the copy said.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Fine! Come on then, out with it! I don't have all night" she tapped her desk, she wanted him gone quickly.

 **….**

Dorian willed his clone to talk about something tedious. He picked the topic of their Father's private library, he knew that Bianca wouldn't think anything of it. Since he was the only one who loved their father.

While his clone was keeping Bianca busy. Dorian flashed inside of Lauren's room, seeing the blonde looking at herself in the mirror. She smiling for some reason, humans and their looks. Dorian snuck behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. As she turned around, he blew on his palm.

The Belladonna powder hit the blonde's face. Her eyes fluttered before they closed completely, as she fell forward. Dorian caught her in his arms. He lifted her up in his arms, she was out for the count. "Time for you to go home" he said.

The warlock closed his eyes, willing his clone to wrap up the pointless conversation that he was currently having with Bianca.

With that Dorian flashed out, he had done his job. And in doing so, has duped his sister. She wouldn't know that it was him, in fact she would probably think that it was Bo and her cohorts. As long as he didn't get the blame he didn't care.

 **Clubhouse**

Not long after Dyson called him, Trick turned up with a box full of things that they could use against Bianca. He had various spell blocking charms, along with talismans created to forbid any type of warlock from entering the house.

Kenzi was about to hang one near the front door, when she came face to face with Dorian. It was a fright, which caused the tiny human to let out a terrified screech. "Dude! People use doors!" She breathed deeply.

"Doors are overrated… And might I add, if you had hung those up before I got here. Then I wouldn't have gotten in at all" he pointed out. That would have been good.

Bo crossed the distance when she saw Lauren unconscious in his arms. "Lauren! Is she okay? I swear to god if you've hurt her!" She warned him.

Dorian rolled his eyes, all of this sentimental crap was boring him. He took the blonde over to the couch, laying her down gently. "As promised, one human doctor. Safe and sound. I haven't harmed a hair on her head, it's the powder. She will wake…" He looked over to Kenzi who was still standing with the talisman in her hand.

"… Feel free to hang them up as soon as I leave. You are going to need all of the protection that you can get once Bianca finds out that her lover is missing. Thanks for taking the heat, as they say. Goodbye" with an evil smirk, he flashed out.

Kenzi ran to the front door, hanging up the talisman. Tamsin helped her place the rest all over the house.

Bo knelt down next to Lauren, she was sleeping soundly. Running a hand over her cheek, she let out a breath of relief. "Don't worry, it's all over now. I promise" she whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 **Bianca's Manor**

The succubus didn't think it was possible to be bored to death, but after the conversation that she just had with her stupid little brother. She was seriously considering killing herself. She didn't want to know about the ancient novels in her Father's library. She actually had planned to burn it down.

But she knew that Lauren would like them, and once they were bound she could have anything she wanted. Just the thought of that was making her have butterflies. Wait! Butterflies? Since when did she get butterflies?

She made her way to Lauren's bedroom, seeing that the blonde was nowhere in sight. "Lauren?" She called out, walking over to the adjoining bathroom. Not there either. Bianca turned around, something was wrong. She closed her eyes, trying to sense her.

Of course, she should have known. The succubus sensed her lover's location, and it was a place that was all too familiar. If she wasn't beside herself with rage right now, she would actually be impressed that Bo had the courage to come back and try again.

Bianca also didn't understand how Bo did it. That wasn't important right now. No, now. She had to get her future Queen back from those leeches. And whatever she had to do to get her, wasn't going to be pretty.

First of all, she needed to get changed and arm up.

 **Clubhouse**

"Everything is set Bo. Bianca won't be getting in, at least not for a while" Dyson voiced his concerns about this. He wanted to remain optimistic about this whole situation but at the end of the day. Bianca was an old experience Warlock. She would find a way around this eventually.

Bo hadn't left Lauren's side, she didn't know how long Dorian's sleeping dust would last for. She just hoped that whatever Bianca had done to her, could be reversed. She wanted her Lauren back. "Thanks Dyson" she smiled at him.

Suddenly, everyone looked up to the ceiling as they heard a loud thud come from the roof. "Uh… What the hell was that?!" Kenzi stood next to Tamsin with her sword at the ready. She couldn't really grasp it properly because of her cast. But she was going to use it if necessary.

Before Bo could say anything, the front door swung open. She walked up to it, seeing Bianca round the corner and stand near the thresh hold. Being this close to her doppelgänger was weird. Surreal in a way. "Aw damn, and here I was hoping that you fell and broke your neck. Would've saved me some time" she was really happy right now.

Bianca didn't find any of this remotely amusing. They must have had some kind of charm to stop her from entering. As she tried to flash into the house, the blockage knocked her off of the roof. Luckily she didn't bruise easy. "Hmm, I suppose you think that you've one" she said.

"I'm on my way" the young succubus folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't know how you did it, how you got back into my house, passed my senses. But I will admit, that I am impressed. I was expecting you to give up after the little display back in Lauren's room…" Bianca may not be able to get into the house and physically hurt Bo. But that didn't mean that she couldn't hurt her emotionally.

"I will never give up on her. Everyone makes mistakes" Bo didn't care about the kiss, it hurt her yes. But she could get over it.

Bianca laughed. "… Oh, do you think that kiss is the only thing that we've shared? Sorry to inform you Bo, but that isn't the case. In fact, after I sent you back here. Lauren and I got **very** hot and heavy" she smirked.

Bo shook her head in disbelief. No, Lauren wouldn't do that. "More lies. If you think that's going to work, then your dead wrong. The Lauren that I know would never sleep with an evil bitch like you!" She spat.

"Oh, but she did…" The Queen faked a pout. This was hilarious. "… You know what? I think that I'll leave you to talk it out with her. Maybe once she tells you that she loves me instead, you can finally move on with your life" she said.

"Get out…" Bo gripped the frames of the door. "… Get out now!" She hissed, with her eyes flashing blue.

Bianca had done her damage, and she didn't have to worry about Lauren. The blonde had her temporary powers. She could take care of herself. "As you wish. I'll just wait for Lauren to come home…" She flashed out.

 **….**

 **A/N: Oooh! Bianca dropped the sex bomb on Bo! What's gonna happen next? I love it! Leave me a review, thanks for stopping by! Much love xoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I love everyone's reviews, you are all so opinionated and it's really refreshing. So thanks for that. Hope you guys enjoy this one, I will say it's a heavy one.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 13: Darkest Light**

 **Clubhouse**

Even though Bo had managed to keep her cool while Bianca was at the door, she couldn't help but feel heartbroken after what the Dark succubus had said to her. Lauren had slept with her. She wanted to put it down to Lauren acting strange, whatever Bianca had done to her had made the blonde agreeable.

Which meant that Bianca had taken advantage of her, she wanted to think of it that way. It was better than the alternative, that Lauren made the choice to have sex with her. She shook her head, no that couldn't be it.

Bo asked Dyson to carry Lauren upstairs, she wanted to have some privacy with her. Especially since there was something wrong with her, she didn't know how the blonde was going to react to her new surrounding. She just had to hope that she could get through to her.

Lauren's eyes shot open, she felt very woozy. As she tried to get up, the blonde fell off of the bed and onto the floor. "What the…?" She exhaled. Getting to her feet, she rubbed her eyes. Then saw that she was in Bo's bedroom. How did she get here? She was not happy. And her anger was quickly rising up.

"Welcome back babe" Bo smiled at her lovingly. It had been a long time since she had called her that.

The blonde laughed. "I'm not your babe anymore Bo. Haven't you done enough to me? You have to kidnap me from my own home" she huffed.

"Will you listen to yourself? That place is not your home Lauren! And Bianca is not your friend, she is using you! What will it take for you to see that?" Bo couldn't believe that she was acting this way.

"Says you…" Lauren's tone was low. "… Ever since Bianca has been here, she has done nothing but show me how much she loves me. At first I didn't care, because deep down I knew that she could never be you. But somewhere along the way, she turned out to be even better" her expression was very dark.

Those words were enough to break Bo's heart. But she still believe that this was down to whatever It was that Bianca had done to her. "What's so better about her? She's Dark Lauren! She's a monster, she'll never change. Not even for you" she wanted to get her two cents in.

Lauren shrugged. "You're probably right. But at least I can count on **her** to be there for me when I need her" she wasn't holding back anymore. Her new found courage was up and roaring to be free. And for once her life, she was going to let it.

The succubus couldn't help but notice her ex's tone when she said that. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means…" The blonde walked around the room, thinking of everything that she had never said to Bo but wished that she had. "… That in all of the time that we have known each other, dated, been together as a couple. Not once, did you put me first. I'm not saying that I want to be the centre of attention, but it would be nice to be given a second thought once and a while" she said.

Bo sighed, she had her there. Over the weeks, she had time to reevaluate her relationship with Lauren. And she knew herself that she had treated the blonde badly, she could have been a better girlfriend than what she was. And she had no excuse to give her for it.

"You're right. I didn't always put your needs before my own or anyone else's. But I just figured that…" The succubus tried to think of the right wording.

"That what? That because I loved you as much as I did that I would keep waiting for you? That I would hang around, hoping for the tiniest bit of devotion from you?" Lauren asked.

The brunette shook her head. "No, that's not what I was going to say. I just figured that because what we had was amazing, that we would just find our way back to each other somehow. Like we always do" she stepped closer to her.

"Maybe we would have, if you'd have taken the time to try. But you didn't, instead you were busy investigating cases with Dyson and off in lawless territories kissing Valkyries" the blonde had opened the door to so many repressed emotions. It was full to bursting.

Bo frowned, kissing Valkyries? She knew about Brazenwood. She never told her that. "You know about Brazenwood?"

"I know everything Bo. You never had the decency to come clean about it with me, but it was kind of Tamsin to throw it in my face. You should probably thank her for that, she did your job for you" Lauren was uncaring.

The brunette grabbed her ex's hands. "Lauren, you have to believe me. That kiss meant nothing, **she** kissed me. Technically I didn't stop it, but I didn't initiate it. I swear" her eyes were full of remorse.

Lauren reached her hand up, touching Bo's cheek. "Poor Bo, always the blameless victim. Except you're not though, are you? Because you're never the one that ends up getting hurt. Guess what?" She leaned in, bringing her mouth to the succubus' ear. "I'm sick of it" she whispered.

Bo forcefully grabbed her ex's head. She needed her to listen. "This is not you! She did something to you, you don't want this. I know you" she sighed.

"Do you Bo? Do you **really** know me?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

The succubus jumped back as she saw the blonde's eyes turn black. It was like looking into nothing. "What did she do to you?" She breathed.

Lauren shifted her eyes back and laughed hysterically. "She gave me a taste of what my life will be like once I link myself to her. And you know what, I like it!" She just kept laughing.

Bo couldn't let her leave, if she had Bianca's powers then that meant that she could do that disappearing act that the older succubus loved to do. The brunette was about to do something that she was going to regret for the rest of her long life, but it was in the blonde's best interest.

Without warning, the succubus balled up her right fist and punched the blonde in the face. Making it strong enough to knock her out, she didn't want to do that. And now she hated herself for laying a finger on the person that she loved. But she had no choice. Bo lifted her up, placing her on the bed.

"I really hope that you can forgive me for that…" She moved some hair away from Lauren's face. Seeing the red mark below her eye. "… I love you Lauren, and I'm not giving up on you" she said.

 **Bianca's Manor**

The succubus paced back and forth in her throne room, she was bursting with anger. She couldn't save Lauren, and it was killing her. This was her worst fear coming to life, the longer than Lauren stayed with Bo. The more time that the young succubus had to try and turn Lauren back.

The blonde had embraced her inner darkness, but that didn't mean that it couldn't be reversed. If someone could make Lauren care about something other than herself and her own needs, then the darkness wouldn't stand a chance.

Bianca needed help. And luckily she knew of two that would be more than happy to assist her. She closed her eyes. Summoning her brothers with her powers.

Leon and Dorian appeared before her. Looking around, they saw where they were. "It's been a long time since I've been summoned" Dorian placed his hands in his pockets. He knew that this was about Lauren. But Bianca hadn't killed him yet, so she obviously had no clue about his involvement.

"Any reason why you felt the need to bring us here?" Leon asked.

Bianca walked back to her desk, sitting down on her chair. "Lauren has been taken, and I need your help in getting her back" she said.

Dorian laughed. "Whats wrong Sister? The all powerful can't save one human, from an inexperienced Fae? I don't have time for things like this, the human is of no interest to me. Now if you'll excuse me…" he made a move to flash out, only for nothing to happen.

The succubus smirked, she had a feeling that he would want to leave.

"… What is this?" He asked.

"You will leave, when I **say** that you can leave. And just so you know, I am holding you responsible for her abduction" she was still mad at that. He distracted her when she should have been with Lauren. She could have dealt with Bo personally.

"Why? I had no hand in this!" Dorian shouted. If only she knew the truth.

"You were yappering away in my ear when she was taken, and all to discuss Father's texts. Do you think that I care for one second about what happens to them? In fact, for this distraction. I think that I will burn them all just to spite you" she was dead serious.

Dorian knew that she wasn't bluffing. Now he regretted saving the human, he should have killed her. He still wanted Bianca dead, maybe he should have talked about that a bit more with Bo and her group of friends. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Bo has somehow acquired talismans that forbid me from entering the house. I need you two to find a way to get around them, just in case" she sighed.

"Just in case what?" Dorian didn't understand.

"In case Lauren doesn't make it back on her own" Bianca said.

Was he missing something? Even if Lauren did escape Bo's house, how would she make it all the way back to the manor? It wasn't exactly down the street. He looked to Leon, who was sharing a smirk with his sister. "Is there something that I should be aware of?" He asked.

"No" she shook her head.

"Really? Because I am not helping until you tell me what you two Devils are up to" Dorian folded his arms over his chest. Why should he help when they are clearly hiding something from him?

Leon held his hands up to his sister, silently telling her that he would explain. "Bianca and I conducted a harmless experiment. And the results were very promising. We had Lauren ingest a tonic, to free up her inner darkness" he explained.

That must have been what Bo was talking about. She said that Lauren was acting strange, this was the cause. Dorian knew of the tonic that they were talking about, which meant that Lauren must have embraced her darkness. Or at least a little of it, otherwise the effects would have worn off after a couple of hours.

But he had a feeling that there was more to it that just the tonic. "Why do I suspect that this is the least of your, experiments?" He wasn't born yesterday.

"I gifted her with some of my warlock abilities. Just for fun" Bianca wasn't going to tell him about the binding ritual. She knew that he wouldn't like it, not that she cared. He had no say.

Dorian let out a laugh. She was keeping quiet about the ritual, no matter. He already knew anyway. "Fun? You thinking giving a human our powers is funny. No wonder Father sold you to Hades, he probably foresaw how much of a pain you would be!" He spat.

Bianca flashed in front of him. "I beg your pardon?" She stared at him with her murderous blue eyes.

Leon stood in between the two. There was no time for this. "Enough, let's just focus on the task at hand shall we?" He offered.

"I think not Brother, you want to get your precious human back? Then you can do it by yourself. She's your problem. I want nothing to do with you anymore…" Dorian then turned to Leon. "… Or you. I'll see myself out" He turned around to leave the room, Bianca may have stopped him from corporealising inside the manor, but she couldn't stop him once he was outside.

But he wanted to gather a few items from his father's other hidden den before he left.

Leon paused, his brother looked at him with such disgust. Why? He had done nothing wrong. He was just following the orders of his clan leader. That's what you were supposed to do.

Bianca noticed her brother's tortured look, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him, I need you with me" she spoke quietly.

The young warlock turned around, giving her a nod. "I think that there might be something about the talismans in one of the books in the library" he said.

"Father's Library or ours?" She asked.

"Ours, come. Let's look" he gestured for his sister to follow him to the library.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo didn't know what to do with Lauren, her state was too unstable to be loose. So she tied her up on a chair in her bedroom, the blonde had yet to wake up from Bo's right hook. Her cheek was brushing by the minute. The brunette felt terrible.

She turned around when she heard a knock at her door. It was Kenzi. The human walked in, not understanding why Lauren was tied up on a chair. "Uh, wanna explain that?" She pointed to the bruised blonde.

The succubus ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "She was acting crazy, and she somehow has the powers of a Warlock. I couldn't let her do that vanishing act thing, this was the only way to keep her here" she said.

"Huh, that is quite the pickle…" Kenzi didn't really get what her friend just said, but she also came up here for a reason. "… Anyway, Bianca's douchebag of a brother is back and wants to talk to you. He says that it's urgent" she didn't really want to let him inside the house. It was Bo's call.

"You mean the bastard that placed all of the blame on us, which is the reason why we have an age old succubus/warlock Queen that wants our heads on a platter?" The succubus asked sarcastically.

Kenzi nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Do you want me to watch her while you talk to him?" She didn't mind.

"That would be great, thanks Kenz…" Bo walked forward, but then stopped as she reached her best friend. "… Just, be careful if she wakes up. She's not herself right now" she didn't think that Lauren would hurt Kenzi, but to be honest she couldn't be sure of that in the state that the blonde was in.

 **Downstairs**

Dyson didn't take his eyes off of the warlock that was standing outside of the threshold of the front door. He didn't trust him, and he didn't like him. Dorian was leaning his back against the wall, holding a little black bag. "You know, this would be so much more simpler if you would invite me inside" he sighed.

"So you can trick us again? Don't think so pal" the shifter folded his arms over his chest.

Bo approached the door, tapping her ex on his arm. "It's okay Dyson, I got this…" She smiled at him. Dyson nodded before walking off. The succubus turned back to her unwanted visitor, "… I was under the impression that you weren't coming back" she walked up to the door.

"I wasn't going to, but something new has come to my attention about your friend. And I couldn't just stand by and let it happen. It turns out that my wretched siblings have been rather busy in regards to Lauren" Dorian said.

"I'm listening" she kept his gaze.

Dorian shook his head with a small chuckle. "Oh no, that's not how it works. If you wish to know my findings, then you will have to let me in" he wasn't going to stand out here like a sitting duck.

"I'm not taking the charms down. They are the only thing that's keeping us protected, and I bet that Bianca will know when I take them down. Then she will pop up and get in here to take Lauren away again and I'm not having that" Bo folded her arms.

"There's a solution for that. You are the owner of the house, invite me in. You can keep the charms up, nothing bad will happen I assure you. Your doctor friend is in danger, and I am the only one that can help. What other choice do you have?" He asked.

The succubus eyes him wearily. He wasn't telling her something. "You know don't you? About what Bianca has done to Lauren? Tell me!" She ordered.

"I would love nothing more, provided that you invite me in first" he smiled.

Bo sighed, she didn't have a choice. It was either trust him or nothing, there was no one else who could help her with this. Trick was even working overtime in his lair trying to find something and he had yet to do that. Dorian was her only hope. "Come in"

 **Upstairs**

Kenzi was walking back and forth in her friend's bedroom, wondering when the blonde would wake up. She never thought that she would see the day where Bo punched Lauren in the face. She didn't have to ask her to know that Bo was probably beating herself up about it.

The young Russian turned to her left when she heard a low moan. Lauren was waking up, she lifted her head. Feeling the ache in below her eye. Wow! Bo actually hit her, talk about going lower than low. "Well, isn't this nice…" she chuckled.

Looking down, Lauren saw that she was tied up with some rope. The knots were tight. She could get out of this very easily if she used her new powers, but she didn't know the first about using them. It would take time. "… Hurting me emotionally wasn't enough, now she has stepped up her game to physical pain" she said aloud.

"She's gonna hate herself for the rest of her life for this, you know that right?" Kenzi stepped forward, she could see that the blonde wasn't acting like herself. Bo's worry was justified.

Lauren scoffed. "Maybe…" She shrugged. "… Or maybe this is her way of punishing me for sleeping with Bianca?"

"Which do you think it is?" The girl asked.

The blonde shrugged again, "I don't know, I'm kind of on the fence about it" she couldn't care either way. It was a little bruise, and it would fade eventually. And after she was linked to Bianca, no one would ever be able to hurt her again.

"Lauren, we're doing all of this for you. Bianca isn't good for you, she isn't good for anyone. Bo loves you, we all love you. We're a family, and we stick together no matter what" Kenzi moved closer to her. Trying to get through to her stubborn mind.

Lauren started to laugh again, "Family? What family Kenzi? And don't pretend that you give a crap about me, you've hated me ever since we met" she had been holding that in for five years. But now she couldn't care what she said.

Kenzi shook her head. "That's not true"

"Isn't it? Aren't you the one who was rooting for Dyson, **while** Bo and I were together? What kind of a best friend does that? You know, if Bo wasn't happy being with me then I could see your reasoning. But she was, **we** were happy. And you hated it" the blonde's words were honest.

Kenzi couldn't even defend herself, because Lauren was right. She did want Dyson to be with Bo. "You can't exactly blame me for the lack of trust, especially given what happened between you and Bo when you were together for the first time" this was her only defence mechanism.

Lauren smiled, she knew that was coming. But it was okay, she had explained herself about that. And she had moved passed it. "You're right. I made a mistake, but it was just **one**. How many did Dyson make? He wasn't exactly truthful when he was with Bo. He lied to her about Aife, about Trick…" And just like that, Kenzi was speechless.

She had no leg to stand on. Because right now, Lauren was speaking the honest truth. And she couldn't take it.

"… He saw how much Bo wanted to find Aife, to find out anything about her true origins. And yet he let her suffer. He lied to you too, he betrayed your trust. But it's okay, because he apologised. Oh wait! I did that too, and what happened to me? I got shunned!" She yelled.

"I uh…" Kenzi couldn't think of anything to say.

"You what? You have nothing to say? Doesn't surprise me. People often get that way when they hear the cold hard truth. Don't be too hard on yourself" Lauren chuckled lowly. She didn't care if Kenzi was upset, because none of them cared when she was upset.

Kenzi didn't know what to say. But there was one thing that she was going to say right now, which is something that she should have said to her a long time ago. "… I'm sorry Lauren" she was being sincere.

Lauren felt a warm feeling spread through her heart. It was annoying, but a part of her wanted to accept Kenzi's apology. But the other part of her wanted to get out of this chair, and then the house. She looked up to Kenzi with back eyes, "Too little, too late" she willed the ropes to snap, standing up from the chair.

The blonde waved her hand, throwing Kenzi across the room. She had mastered the telekinesis, but the teleporting was a little trickier. She lifted her head when she heard a gasp, Bo was standing before her looking at Kenzi's unconscious body. "My hands slipped" Lauren laughed.

Before she could even move, Dorian flashed in front of her. Placing some shackles on the blonde wrists, and securing them. "Sorry, they slipped" he repeated her words. The shackled were spelled to strip a warlock of their powers. Lauren's party tricks were done.

Lauren looked down to her restraints. "I would be scared right now. But this isn't my first rodeo with these" she held up her chained hands. If she had a dollar for every time that she had been shackled while being in the Fae world, then she would be a millionaire.

Bo checked Kenzi over quickly. She was fine, just unconscious. She approached the blonde slowly, looking to her shackled hands. She didn't want this, but it was the only way to fix what Bianca had done. Dorian explained everything downstairs, how Bianca had given Lauren something to make her dark. She knew that this wasn't her. "I'm doing this because I love you" she said.

"Hmm. And what about this…" Lauren pointed to the red mark underneath her right eye. "… Is this out of love too?" She asked.

"Trust me, you couldn't hate me more than I hate myself for what I've done to you. But I want to make up for all of it, I know that no amount of apologies can erase how you feel. But with a little time, we can get back to the way that we were. Before all of this" the succubus gave a small smile.

Dorian had explained to Bo, what she had to do to get the old Lauren back. She was hoping for a elixir of some kind that would snap her out of it. But it wasn't about that. Lauren had embraced the darkness, and her insecurities about Bo and the hurt that she felt was the root of her darkness.

He told her that in order for Lauren to become herself again, Bo had to get her to feel something that was worth coming back for. Something that was so pure and good, that it would shine through the darkness festering in the blonde's soul.

"What makes you think that I want to?" The blonde frowned.

"Because I know you, and I know that you're better than this" Bo replied, she wasn't making it easy for her right now.

"Actually, I think that I'm better **like** this. For the first time in my entire life, I feel free. And I don't really want to pass that up" Lauren liked the way that she was feeling. Why was everyone trying to fix her?

Dorian rolled his eyes, this was going nowhere. "Can I have a word with you? Privately?" He looked to Bo. She nodded, walking away to the further side of the room. He waved his hand, making Lauren sit down on the chair. She wasn't going anywhere.

Bo folded her arms waiting for him to walk over. "What is it?" She asked.

"Was I not clear when I explained to you what you had to do in order to fix her? Because I thought that I was **exceedingly** clear! Her darkness is wrapped around her like a boa constrictor, it's suffocating her. You need to dig deep to loosen its grip!" He didn't need to do this, but helping Bo would thwart Bianca and he loved that thought.

"You've seen her! She is totally ignoring me, she has an answer for everything that I say. What am i supposed to do?" She didn't know where to start.

Dorian didn't want to get too invested in this, but he needed this to go his way. He knew more about Bo and Lauren than he let on. "You know, I've heard the stories about you and Lauren. How you broke the rules by being together. The fact that it was deemed forbidden never mattered to you. Tell me why" he needed her to see what he saw.

Bo didn't need to think that hard, there was only one answer. "Because I fell in love with her, I didn't care about anything else" it hit her then, just how much she loved Lauren. And she hated herself for taking so long to realise that.

"There you go. You know what you have to do to save her, so do it. If your situations were reversed, if you were being consumed by this darkness what would she do?" He asked.

She smiled, thinking of all of the times that Lauren had save her from being taken over by her inner succubus. "She'd pull me out…" She said. "… And she wouldn't give up until she saved me" she knew that for a fact.

Dorian nodded, he had done his job. It was all in Bo hands from this point on. "Now it's your turn, pull her out. Save her" he gestured for the succubus to walked back over to the chained blonde.

The succubus nodded, she knew what to do now. Before she got started, she had Dyson come upstairs and carry Kenzi out. The girl would wake up eventually, she just needed to rest.

Lauren sat in the chair, staring at Dorian. She should have known that he was involved in this, "Bianca is going to skin you alive when she finds out what you've done"she warned home.

Dorian laughed, "That is quite possible, but if Bo succeeds in this little intervention then I won't have to worry about you blabbing to my sister. Keep the threats coming, because they mean nothing to me" he folded his arms.

Bo knelt down in front of Lauren, "Look at me…" She said. The blonde turned to her with a sigh, she was tired of this game now. "… You need to fight this, because this isn't you and you know it. You don't want this babe. I know that you don't" she had to get through to her.

"Actually what I want is to get away from you" Lauren exhaled.

"That's what you want huh? Okay…" The succubus unshackled her, throwing them over to Dorian who was confused about what she was doing. The shackles were the only thing that stopped Lauren from doing magic. Bo was going to try something different. "… Then go! You say that you hate me, that you love Bianca more than me! So leave, be happy" she couldn't hold in her tears.

Lauren didn't understand this, and something inside of her was stirring. It was almost like guilt, with a little hint of remorse. "I don't love Bianca" she shook her head.

"Then why are you with her?" Bo asked, she saw the look on Lauren's face. It was working.

The blonde went to open her mouth to speak, when suddenly she didn't have an wanted to say because Bianca was offering her a better life. But that wasn't a reason to stay with someone.

The succubus walked over to her quickly. Grabbing her face, "Do you hate me enough to walk away from this, from **us**?" She looked deep into her eyes.

Lauren felt like she couldn't breathe, she was being pulled in so many different directions. But as she stood here looking into Bo's eyes, she couldn't deny how she felt about her. No matter what she and done to hurt her, she still loved her. "I could never hate you" she whispered.

"Tell me that you don't love me anymore. And I'll walk away, I'll let you be happy with her. Because that is all that I've ever wanted for you" the succubus sniffled, she was really hoping that this plan would pay off.

The blonde couldn't do it, she couldn't utter those words. Her body wouldn't let her. "I can't do that" as soon as she said the words, something inside of her came alive. It was strange, but also familiar.

Bo could see that her Lauren was coming back, she just needed something to put it over the top. She leaned in, kissing the blonde with a passion. Causing Dorian to look away rolling his eyes, he hated sappy things.

Lauren fell into it, in that moment her thoughts changed. She still felt the pain and the hurt of what Bo had done to her over the years, and Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin. But she didn't care about it anymore, because she had moved on. She pulled back with tears in her eyes. "Bo… I'm so sorry" she cried.

The succubus shook her head. "Don't be sorry babe, none of this is your fault. And everything that you said was true. I promise, that it will be better this time. I will **never** , hurt you again" she brought her into another hug.

Dorian couldn't help but smile, he didn't think that she would actually succeed in this. No one ever came back from embracing their darkness. He left that part out when explaining it to Bo. But somehow, she was able to break through and pull her back.

What was so special about them?

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww. Bo and Lauren are back, well. Maybe. Who knows, we still have a lot of ground to cover. And just to say, Lauren's inner darkness is far from over. It was never going to be that easy. Remember to leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for this being late. But work is crazy this month, particularly my night shifts. They are slaying me! Lol. I didn't wake up until two in the afternoon today!**

 **Madness.**

 **So, few things now.**

 **I did say that when I started this story that it was going to be shorter than some of my other ones. So it will be wrapping up in a few more chapters. Also, I have two stories in the making. One being Breathe Again 2.0 and the other being the long awaited sequel to Break The Rules. They are coming along, but I need to get a few chapters written up first.**

 **Also, I did mention on my Twitter that I am writing a new one shot. I had so much fun writing Love Me Harder. It's just something that has been going around in my head, and I need to get it out. Don't know the name of it yet, so bare with me.**

 **Enjoy this one, :)**

 **….**

 **Chapter 14: Fire With Fire**

 **Clubhouse**

Lauren had the world's most terrible headache. And ironically it wasn't from Bo's right hook, it was from the voices in her head. One of them was telling her something, and the other was telling her to do something else. She couldn't form a thought right now. She didn't know how Bo did it, but the succubus brought her back. She was finally in control again.

The blonde turned to Dorian, she had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on. "What did Bianca do to me?" She asked.

"She fed you a strong tonic, designed to free any presence of darkness that you have repressed. And as it turned out, there was a lot pent up inside of you. It still remains within you now" Dorian could sense the struggle within her.

Bo frowned, she was confused by his words. "Wait, you said that if what I did broke through to her then the darkness would be gone" she didn't go through all of this just to lose now.

Dorian shook his head, "I said nothing of the sort. You may have pushed her darkness down some, but the tonic expanded what little dark essence that she already had. It will take time to fight, it will tear you apart if you let it. You can feel it now, can't you?" He approached the blonde.

Lauren nodded, holding her head in her hands. She wanted to leave, but then another part of her wanted to stay. She was being pulled from every side. "How do I get rid of it?" She asked.

"There is no getting rid of it. You will just have to manage it. I am impressed that you got this far" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo asked.

The Warlock sighed, he was too exhausted for all of this. "There has never been anyone who has come back from ingesting the tonic…" He started but was stopped when Bo held up her hand with a frown.

"So then why did you give me that whole breaking through to her speech?" The succubus didn't understand any of this.

"… Because I had to give you some kind of hope, otherwise you wouldn't invite me inside this charming little house of yours. The love that you two share, must be strong enough to push through the darkness. Long enough to find Lauren's humanity" he had never seen anything like it.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, they realised what he was trying to say. The blonde also noticed that when she was thinking about how much she loved Bo, the pain of being torn no longer bothered her. Why was that? "It's gone" she let out.

"What's gone?" The succubus didn't get it. She stood close to the blonde, looking at her worriedly.

"The pain…" Lauren touched her head, she looked away from Bo for a second. To find that her pain had returned, just as bad as before. "… Never mind, forget that I said anything" she moaned closing her eyes. That didn't last long.

Dorian noticed that, he stepped forward. "Look at her again..." he told Lauren. The blonde did as he said. Looking into the succubus' eyes. And just like that, the pain eased off again. "… Now breathe deeply, and focus all of your thoughts on her. Think of moments involving Bo that made you happy" he instructed moving closer to her.

Lauren did just that, thinking of all of the happier times that they had spent together. And there were many, when they would have their date nights, watch movies on the couch, cuddling, their amorous activities, those memories were on playback in her head.

She breathed in an out. In the time that it had taken her to do all of that, she found herself holding hands with Bo. And she felt a rush of warmth. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Now look back to me" he said.

Lauren turned to him, expecting to feel the aching sensation in her head. But it wasn't as bad as before, it was still there just no as severe. "I can still feel it, but it's manageable" she smiled.

"What did you just do?" Bo asked him. She didn't know what that was, all she did was stand there. She couldn't have done anything to help, could she?

" **You** are her anchor, it's your love and presence that fuels Lauren's soul. While the darkness may still be present, it's not enough to cast a shadow over her feelings. Especially her feelings for you. I must say, I have never seen anything like this in my life. And I have been around for a very long time" he chuckled.

"That's… A good thing, I guess" the blonde stuttered. She still had that annoying voice in the back of her head that was telling her that this was a load of crap. That Bo would end up hurting her again, breaking her heart like she always did. She shook her head, it was getting harder to push back.

Bo didn't like this, she couldn't let the love of her life fight this inner struggle for the rest of her life. She needed to fix this. "We can't let her stay like this, there has to be something that we can do. A spell, a potion, anything" she sighed.

Dorian shook his head, "The tonic that Bianca used was very complex, it's powerful. And it is created from a type of magic that I don't practice. No Warlock does" he didn't want to think about that, ever.

"Let me guess? No Warlock, **except** Bianca?" Bo scoffed.

"She learned it from our Father a long time ago. She would have had to have blessed the tonic, no one else has the amount of power that she does. The only true way to rid Lauren of this curse, would be to kill the person who gave the tonic its power. And that is Bianca. As much as I would love to, I don't possess the strength to kill her myself" he said.

Lauren figured that, but that also gave her an idea. "What if someone could kill her, someone with **her** warlock abilities? Would that be enough power?" She asked.

Bo whipped her head around to the blonde, she knew exactly what she was getting at. "I know what you're thinking Lauren, and the answer is no!" She made it clear.

And just like that, Lauren's anger rose. She had spent her whole life, taking orders from people. From Fae, no more. "You don't control me! So do me a favour and just back off!" She yelled. Her eyes were as black as night, causing Bo to step back.

The blonde shook her head, she couldn't believe that she just did that. "Bo…" She sighed. "… I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry" she ran a hand through her hair. She hated herself for that.

The succubus brought her into a hug, she knew that the blonde didn't mean it. But she also knew that she shouldn't have given her an order. She was just worried about her. "I know, I'm sorry too. It's okay" she whispered.

"May I interject?" Dorian asked, this was touching and all but he wasn't here to reunite a pair of forbidden lovers. "Even with your temporary abilities, you don't share Bianca's true power. Which stems from her succubus side, without that you wouldn't stand a chance. She is unlike anything on this earth" he explained.

"What about the linking ritual? If I went through with it, then I would share in every sliver of power that she has inside of her. Won't i?" Lauren asked, she still didn't really get it.

Dorian understood her train of thought, and he knew what she was willing to do. But clearly Bianca had left out a crucial piece of information when she explained what would happen to Lauren after the ritual. "You don't know do you?" He asked.

"Know what?" Bo didn't understand.

"The bonding ritual, will link you together in **every** sense of the word. Your life will be tied to hers, you would live as long as she would. If Bianca were to die while the two of you are still linked, then you would die too" he said.

Lauren really hated Bianca right now, she neglected to mention that to her. Probably because if she had told her, then the blonde wouldn't have gone through with it. "So we're back to square one. No plan, and no help" she sighed.

"Of course, if you did link with Bianca. Then that would be the easiest way for us to kill her" Dorian spoke up.

The succubus laughed, was this guy for real? "Yeah. And she also dies in the process. No way! It's not happening!" She shook her head.

"What if I told you that I could bring Lauren back once she was dead? Would you be willing to consider this plan then?" He asked. He had an idea, but it was a risky one.

Lauren was curious to know what he had in mind. "How would you do that?" She asked.

"I could place a protection spell on you, and your soul. I can make the changes to accommodate the linking spell. After Bianca dies, you will follow. But then in a couple of hours, you should come right back" he was saying it as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Should? That doesn't sound very reassuring to me!" Bo didn't like that at all.

"Protection spells are known to backfire, but it is the only way that this might work. I have been practising magic for a long time, and I have cast these type of spells before. Some have worked perfectly, and others have taken a different turn" he admitted. He wasn't going to lie, otherwise they wouldn't do it.

Lauren thought it over, she wanted to rid herself of this thing that was taking her over. But she couldn't do that until Bianca was dead. She had to do this. "Is there any other way?" She asked.

Dorian shook head, "I'm afraid not. No one said that this was going to be fair, but there is no other way".

Bo thought of something in that second, if Bianca could give Lauren temporary powers. Then surely Dorian could do the same for her. Meaning that then she and and Bianca would be evenly matched. "There is another way" she said.

"Do tell" he folded his arms.

"The whole reason that Bianca is so unbeatable is because she is also part succubus right? So what if you gave me your powers, just like Bianca did to Lauren? Then we will be even, I can kill her" to Bo it seemed like the perfect idea.

"Will that work?" Lauren turned to Dorian.

The Warlock thought it through, it was very risky. And he didn't really like the idea of giving up his powers. But if it was to end his horrible sister, then he was will to make a sacrifice. "It might, but you will need more power than I can give you…" He then looked to Lauren. And idea came to him. "… Perhaps I could take whatever power Bianca gave to you"

"Won't that be too much for her?" The blonde asked.

"Perhaps, but what is the alternative? You die, and I may not be able to revive your body. Or Bo here, takes the power of two Warlocks and fights Bianca until she is victorious? I will leave it to you to decide, I'll be downstairs" he turned around and walked out of the room. They needed time to think it over.

Lauren turned to Bo, she didn't want her to subject herself to that much power. Especially if it ended up going wrong. "You can't do this Bo, it's too much power for you to handle" she stressed.

"I have to do this Lauren, there is no way that I am letting you die just so that we can kill her. I may not have always put you first before, but I'm putting you first now. And I'm not taking the risk of losing you" Bo touched the blonde's face with a smile. She had learned her lesson the hard way, no more taking Lauren for granted.

"Bo, you know that I think you're powerful. Okay, I do. But Bianca is another league, I've seen what she can do. I watched her kill her Father, she made him bleed to death with a wave of her hand. You can't fight that!" Lauren sighed, she didn't want her to get hurt. Or worse, die.

The succubus held her face gently, "I can…" She nodded. "… I can fight her for you, and for us. She may be older, and more experienced. But I've got something that she doesn't, I have you. And I have Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin and Trick. I have the strength of my family. And that's all that I'm gonna need" she kissed her softly.

Lauren pulled back with a laugh, the brunette had touched her bruise and it was killing her. "Ow! I totally forgot that was there" she chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about that. I hate myself for laying a hand on you, I just didn't know what to do" the succubus would always carry that with her.

The doctor shook her head. She understood, and she was fine with it. Well, her good side was. Her Dark side, wanted revenge. But she was pushing it down as far as she could. "I get it, I was being unreasonable. I can't believe that I threw Kenzi across the room, is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's fine. Just a little… Unconscious. She'll get over it" Bo smiled. She knew that Kenzi wouldn't be too mad, everyone knew that Lauren wasn't herself at the time.

"About me and Bianca…" Lauren needed to get this out because it was only going to cause them problems later.

Bo groaned shaking her head. "You really don't need to say anything" she didn't want to hear the details.

"… Actually, I do. I'm sorry that you found out, but I'm not sorry that it happened. She painted a really pretty picture of what my life could have been like if I chose her. And I liked it, I'm not going to lie because it's the lies that tore us apart in the first place. Did I like her? Yes, but I **don't** love her. And I never will. Sleeping with her, was more of a distraction than anything" she explained.

She felt ten pounds lighter after getting that out.

"It's okay, I mean I was heart broken at first. Obviously. But now I know how you felt when I slept with Dyson while we were together. And I am **so** sorry, for putting your through that kind of pain. You didn't deserve it Lauren. I hope that you can forgive me for it" the brunette had to get that out.

This whole experience, had let her walk a mile in Lauren's shoes. And to be perfectly honest. It sucked, it sucked big time. But she now had a good understanding about what Lauren wanted, and more importantly what she needed and deserved. Bo had some serious making up to do.

Lauren was about to say something, when she felt something stir inside of her. She closed her eyes, breathing through it deeply. "Sorry… I have no problem accepting your apology, it's just that the **other** part of me doesn't really believe you" she was just being honest.

Bo expected that much, she took it with a pinch of salt and a smile. "Then I will just have to prove it to both of you" she referred to the blonde's darker side. It was weird to think that she had one, because Lauren was probably the most kindest person that she had ever known. She was a Doctor for god's sake, she dedicated her life to healing people.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Lauren asked her. This was such an important decision to make.

The brunette nodded. "One hundred percent sure. It's time for Bianca to go back to Hell, where she belong" she took the blonde's hand and led her downstairs.

 **Downstairs**

As soon as they got downstairs, Lauren's other side came alive. Looking at Dyson and Tamsin just reminded her of how much they had hurt her and belittled her over the years. She couldn't push it back. Dyson was starting to approach her, obviously to say something but she really hoped that he would stay away from her.

"It's good to have you back Lauren" he smiled going to tap her arm gently.

She slapped it away with a scoff. "Spare me wolfboy! You can't wait for me to croak it!" She blurted out. No one could believe what she just said, Dorian and Tamsin were the only ones that were laughing.

Lauren set her sights on Tamsin, giving her a dark scowl. "What are you laughing at?! You're no better than him, in fact you're worse. You went out of your way to break a couple up!" Her eyes turned black again.

Tamsin couldn't even speak to defend herself, because she was now choking. Lauren was using her Warlock abilities to suffocate her. Bo rushed over, "Lauren! Stop it! This isn't you" she touched her arm gently.

The blonde shook her head, the rage was fading. Her eyes returned to normal, and Tamsin began to breathe normally again looking at the doctor in terror. "Tamsin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I can't be down here…" She ran upstairs, everyone was safer if she wasn't around them.

"Lauren, wait…" The succubus tried to go after her, but Dorian pulled her back.

"Leave her be, all of this is hard on her. She is fighting a fierce battle than none of us can comprehend. Give her time" he could tell that it was eating away at her, but it was something that was going to keep happening until Bianca was dead.

Tamsin coughed, rubbing her neck. "What the hell was she talking about? I never did anything to her!" She didn't understand why Lauren was trying to kill her. Was she crazy?

"Yes you did! You told her about about what happened between us in Brazenwood, and then you threw it in her face!" Bo was still pissed about that, it was Tamsin's fault that Lauren wanted that stupid break. But she realised that she should have been the one to tell her.

The blonde didn't know what was he was talking about at first, then she remembered. Being reborn had messed her memories up. She had to get a strand of hair from Lauren for Massimo's potion. "I had to get her hair from her for the Druid potion that sent you the Death Train" she answered.

"That had nothing to do with what happened between us in Brazenwood. And you know it! Why did you tell her?" Bo wanted to know.

The Valkyrie shrugged, "I don't know, I just did…" she didn't have a good reason. She had a little crush on Bo at the time. Which probably made it worse. "… But I really am sorry Bo" she nodded.

"I know you are, but I'm still pissed at you. I should have been the one to tell her, but you beat me to it" the succubus said.

"You were never going to tell her Bo, and **you** know that" Tamsin wasn't taking all the blame. Yes, she kissed Bo and then rubbed it in Lauren's face. But Bo didn't stop the kiss, and she sure as hell had no intention of coming clean to Lauren about it.

The brunette had no comeback to that, because the truth was that Tamsin was dead right. "You're right, I wasn't. Look, we can worry about this later. Right now, we have a Dark Queen to kill" she didn't have time for arguing.

"Kill? What do you mean? How are we going to kill someone as powerful as her?" Dyson asked.

"You're not, I am. Dorian is going to **loan** me his powers, along with whatever kind of power that is running around inside of Lauren. Making me and Bianca equal, then I'm gonna put her down. Like the animal that she is" the brunette really hated her, she had made Lauren into something that the blonde didn't ask for.

Tamsin stepped forward. "Uh, aren't you forgetting one crucial detail? Bianca has two thousand years of experience on you. What makes you think that you're going to be able to beat her?" She asked. It just didn't seem possible to her.

"That's where I come in. With my guidance Bo will become quite the opponent. My sister won't see it coming" Dorian didn't want to be without his powers, but this was the only way that Bianca could be killed.

"We're just supposed to believe that you'll come through for us and help her kill your own sister, she's your family. Why do you hate her so much?" Tamsin asked, she didn't buy it. Who would want to kill their own sister?

Dorian didn't have to explain himself to anyone, but he could see that Bo's friends needed a little reassurance. "She stopped being my sister, when she murdered my Father. I loved him and she took him from me" he stared into Tamsin's eyes. Whether his Father loved him back or not wasn't important to him.

"Okay, how does this whole _'Power Swap'_ thing work?" Bo asked, she needed to do this as soon as possible.

"You, Lauren and myself with join hands. I'll whisper a few chants, and presto. My powers will flow through me and into you, and the same goes for Lauren too. So if you fetch her we can get started" Dorian nodded to the stairs.

Bo nodded, then she realised. Dyson and Tamsin were a trigger for the blonde evil side, she didn't want a repeat of that. She turned to her friends. "I think that it's best that you guys stay away from Lauren, and by that I mean out of her sights. Just until this is all over at least" she said.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll stay in Kenzi's room, I wanted to check on her anyway…" Dyson grabbed Tamsin's arm and pulled her upstairs.

After they left, Bo ran up stairs to get Lauren. Once they were downstairs, the two women joined hands along with Dorian. Who's eyes were now black as he began to chant.

Once this was done, Bianca was in for one hell of a fight.

 **Bianca's Manor**

The Queen sat at her throne, going over all of the ways that she could kill Bo when she finally got through the protection charms surrounding the young succubus' house. She could do what she did to her Father, there was a slit to the throat, pull her heart out, decapitation. So many possibilities.

She had Leon hard at work trying to find a solution, but he was having trouble so far. The whole point of protection talismans, were to offer protection from a Warlock. But they had been spelled by magic, which meant that they could be manipulated. It would just take time.

Suddenly, the succubus took a sharp intake of breath. She was feeling something unsettling. Something unnatural. Getting up off of her chair, she walked into the middle of the room and closed her eyes.

Magic, a lot of it. Was being used at this precise moment.

She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approach her. It was Leon, he looked panicked. "You feel it too?" She guessed. As practitioners of the Dark arts, they could always sense when a large amount was being used.

Leon nodded. "Someone is using, and by the reading that I'm getting. It's a very powerful spell. One that only a high level Warlock would be able to perform" he had a person in mind, and by the look on his sister's face. She was thinking the same thing.

Bianca didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes. Trying to sense Dorian's location. Something was wrong, she couldn't find him. The only way that he would be able to hide from her is if he had cloaked himself. Now why would he want to do that?

"I am unable to find our **beloved** Brother. Do you find that odd?" She asked.

"Very…" Leon sighed, why would Dorian need to cloak himself. Unless he hadn't cloaked himself at all, maybe he was the one doing the spell that they were sensing. "… Perhaps he is now working with Bo and her friends. I never thought that his hatred of you ran that deep. For him to betray us both" he didn't expect this at all.

Bianca shrugged. She didn't care how much he hated her, the feeling was mutual. "No matter, there is nothing that he could possibly do that could effect me. What will he do for Bo? Whatever information that she learns of me, it won't be enough to defeat me" she was sure of that.

 **Clubhouse**

Dorian kept his head bowed, whispering his magical chant. Bo and Lauren were looking at each other, not knowing what was going on. Or if this thing was even working. They didn't feel any different.

Suddenly, Lauren gasped. She looked down, seeing a ominous black shadow flow through her. It travelled underneath her skin, moving to her hand and then transferring itself into Bo's hand that she was currently holding. She couldn't feel the power any more, it was gone.

The succubus had her eyes closed as she felt the power course through her, not just from Lauren but from Dorian too. His was a lot. It flowed through her. Once she felt it stop, she let go of their hands. Keeping her eyes closed.

Dorian needed to test it, he reached his hand out. Trying to will the couch to move, but it didn't work. He had no power.

"Does that mean that it worked?" Lauren asked.

He nodded. "It worked alright…. I'm mortal"

They both turned to the brunette to their side. Seeing that her eyes were still closed, but she was smirking. "Bo? Are you okay?" The blonde really hoped that she was okay after that transfer.

Bo felt amazing, she had never felt so much power in all of her life. But she couldn't let it go to her head. Opening her eyes, she settled them on Lauren. Noticing that the blonde was looking at her with her own mouth hung open in shock. "What?" She asked.

"Your eyes" Lauren let out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now.

The brunette pulled her phone out of her pocket, bringing her screen up to her face. Seeing end reflection, she couldn't believe it either. Her eyes were blue like normal, but they were also black like a Warlock. It kind of looked like the way Dyson looked when he shifted. Except his were yellow and black.

"Is this normal?" She turned to Dorian.

He shrugged with a sigh. "I've never seen Bianca make her eyes look like that, I wonder what the difference is with you" he said quietly. It was puzzling to say the least. But it was a discussion for another time.

"How do you feel?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled, "In a word? Amazing! So, let's start with the Hogwarts training. Because I have a Queen to kill" she smirked.

 **…..**

 **A/N: Stopping here, don't want to over write. Remember to leave me a review and thanks for reading. I hope to get the next update done sooner than this one. But with my work schedule it's really out of my control. Much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, a lot of mixed feeling in the reviews I was reading from the last chapter. You are all entitled to you opinion. And I want to thank you all for being so honest, I love that. But I don't think that you should write off this story just yet. I agree, the love that Bo and Lauren share is epic. But, I am not making it easy. Although it may seem like it's heading that way. You should really wait until the next chapter to make that judgment.**

 **But I do appreciate honesty, that's what I look for in everyone.**

 **Also, don't know how I feel about that new short promo. I mean, they could have made it a little longer. It's only now dawning on me that after these last episodes, our beloved show will be no more.**

 **All I can ask for is a good ending for all of them, even if Doccubus don't prevail. I've enjoyed the ride.**

 **Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 15: By The Darkness Of The Moon**

 **Bianca's Manor**

After the revelation that her Brother was working with Bo and her friends, Bianca decided that she needed to take action. Leon's research was going nowhere, but she had an idea. It wasn't guaranteed to work, but she had confidence in herself and in her magic. She went to their cellar, seeing a room full of Magical objects. Things that were spelled to do certain things.

And if they were spelled, then they contained power. Power that Bianca could absorb and channel into something else. Amulets had the most magic bestowed on them, so she grabbed three of the most powerful ones that she could find.

Walking back into the throne room, she saw Leon finishing the drawing of the south faced pentagram on the floor. It was the symbol of their clan, and more importantly their bloodline. She was going to draw on all of the power that she could. "Which ones did you choose?" He asked seeing her hands full.

Bianca placed the amulets around the pentagram like a circle. "One powered to protect, one used for mind control on a mass scale, and one spelled with immortality. It should replicate enough power for what I need" she stood just in front of the bottom point of the pentagram.

Leon folded his arms over his chest, he had never seen this done before. "No one has ever tried to break through protection talismans using dark objects" he was worried that she would hurt herself doing this.

" **That** dear Brother, is because there has never been anyone as powerful as me to try it. Trust me, this will work…" She outstretched her arms, closing her eyes as she focused. She was going to use her magic with the added power to break through Bo's protection and bring Lauren back here.

 **Clubhouse**

While Dorian and Bo trained downstairs, Lauren was in the bathroom. She couldn't form a thought at the minute, she felt a little better now that she had no powers anymore. It felt like they gave her evil side a bigger foot hold. But that side wasn't gone, it wasn't even easy to push down anymore.

No matter how much she thought of happy things, of how much she loved Bo. It still didn't forgive her, it was telling Lauren that the brunette couldn't be trusted. That she would just end up hurting her again, and the next time she wouldn't be able to recover.

Lauren splashed some water on her face. Hoping that it would clear her head a little. But it didn't. She was looking at herself in the mirror, and her reflection was laughing at her. Telling her that she was stupid, that she was so naïve. She realised that this was crazy, but never the less it was happening.

Suddenly, Lauren saw her skin glow a dark red. Looking down she noticed that the rest of her arms and hands were the same. Before she could even utter a word, she gasped and everything went black.

 **Bianca's Manor**

Lauren opened her eyes, seeing that she was now standing in Bianca's throne room. With said succubus looking straight at her with a smile. She was under the impression that Bianca couldn't get to her due to the talismans that Bo had acquired. Clearly, they were faulty.

The brunette felt a little weak after using all of that magic, but right now she didn't care. Because she had Lauren back, she noticed the red mark under the blonde's eye. And now she was bursting with rage. "Are you alright? Did Bo do that to you?" She touched her face gently.

The doctor wanted to push her away, but she found herself leaning into the touch. The other part of her was glad to be back. And she liked being touched by Bianca. Lauren nodded absentmindedly.

Bianca's eyes turned a murderous blue, "I will end her for harming you" she hissed. Of all of the things that Bo had already done to her, she had to add physical abuse to the list.

Lauren scraped up what little ounce of control that she had left, stepping out of her touch and backing up. "I know what you did to me" she found her voice.

"Oh? And what is it that I have done?" The succubus asked. She sensed something different about her, the Warlock abilities that she gave her were all but gone. But the tonic was still in effect. That much she knew.

"You poisoned me!" The blonde yelled. Why was she acting dumb?

Bianca chuckled lowly. "Poisoned is a strong word Lauren, I would prefer the term liberation. You have to admit, you prefer who you are know to the person that you once were. You love being fearless, blunt, strong. I gave you a gift, one that I know you don't want to give back. No matter how hard you fight it" she smirked.

Lauren couldn't answer her, she couldn't tell her No! She didn't want it! Because she didn't **know** what she wanted. It was happening again, the voices in her head. They were so loud that it was painful. She held her head in her hands. "How do I make them stop?!" She moaned.

The succubus knew exactly what was happening to her. Lauren had embraced her inner darkness, at least a part of it. But her good side was still present, and now it was tearing her apart. Only one thing would stop that from happening. "The bonding ritual. If we complete it, and you take my power then the darkness in you will settle. You will be free of this pain I swear" she said.

"Yeah, except that you failed to mention that if we do this. Then we're linked, whatever happens to you will happen to me. Don't you think that's something that you should have mentioned to me earlier?!" Lauren's anger rose again.

Bianca knew it, Dorian was helping Bo. He was the only one who could have told her that. No one else knew how the ritual worked. "You are right, I should have. But I didn't think that it mattered" she shrugged.

"How could you possibly think that I would be okay with something like that? If you were to die, then that would be the end for me too!" The blonde shouted, it's like she wasn't hearing her.

"Lauren. Do you honestly think that I would ever let you come to any harm? In all of this time, all I have done is protect you. That is all that I **want** to do, for however long that we both live. And as for **my** wellbeing, there aren't many things that can hurt me. And the people that attempt to, never live long enough to try" the succubus had already taken all of that into account.

Again, Lauren was torn. She wanted this life, she wanted to be free, and feared. She also wanted the voices to stop. But then the other part of her didn't want to be tied to someone like Bianca, because Bo was the one that she loved. "I don't know…" She stuttered, this was horrible.

"Come…" The Queen took her hand, sitting the blonde down on the throne. She then poured her some much needed scotch. Alcohol always helped with hard decisions, sometimes. "… Here, careful though it's a little stronger than what you're used to" she smiled handing the fine crystal to her.

Lauren took a big sip, coughing as soon as the liquid went down her throat. She wasn't kidding when she said that it was strong. Once the burning stopped she drank some more, it was good stuff. "Plying me with extra strong scotch won't work" she made that clear.

Bianca shook her head with a laugh. "I assure you, that would never be my intention…" She knelt down in front of her. Holding her hands. "… This is a decision that you must make by yourself" she said.

"By myself huh? And the tonic that you gave me that is slowly turning me evil is what? Something to tip the scales in your favour?" The blonde asked.

The succubus shook her head again. "Do you really want to know why I gave you that tonic?" She had a reason, under everything else. "I didn't do it because I wanted to change you, I would never wish for you to be anything other that what you are. I did it, to prepare you for the life that you were going to have" she explained.

"That makes no sense" Lauren didn't get it.

"Being Dark, is all that I know. It's all that I was **raised** to know. I can't change what I am, or who I am. Not even for you… I am viscous, vengeful, and I'm a killer. It's what I'm good at" the succubus admitted.

Lauren frowned, "What does that have to do with me being Dark?"

"I just wanted you to have something inside of you that would help you handle all that I am, and what I do. Like I said before, you are pure. You help those in need, even when they don't deserve it. There is no way that you would be able to deal with all of the Evil in my life" Bianca said.

"So, you want me to turn Dark so that I won't be scared of you?" The blonde kind of understood it now, but it still didn't make a lot of sense. There had to be something else.

Bianca nodded, bowing her head sadly. "I want you to have the happiest life that you can possibly have. One without fear, or despair. Which is what you will have if you are not prepared for this. I didn't infect you with darkness, it was already inside of you. I would never do something that cruel" she said.

There was also one thing that Lauren wasn't realising. "And, the tonic wasn't created to turn someone dark once ingested. It's designed to free up the dark energy that you already possess. If you truly didn't want this life, or me. Then you could have have fought it harder, but you didn't because deep down a part of you enjoys it" Bianca added.

"You're asking me to stay here with you, and leave my life behind" Lauren didn't know what to do.

" **Stay** , and you can have a new life with me. A free life, one where you can do whatever you want, when you want it. Or you may leave, and continue to be stifled by the Fae. By Bo, she says that she'll change, that she's sorry for everything. But it won't last, like I told you before. Bo is a creature of habit. She doesn't know the meaning of the word change" Bianca knew Bo better than anyone.

Lauren's head started hurting again. The voices just got louder.

Bianca had to get her to focus. "Forget everything that I just said. Forget about the choice to stay or leave. Forget the ritual, just clear your mind…" she gave her a nod.

The blonde took a deep breath. Doing as the succubus said. It wasn't easy, but she had managed to clear her thoughts.

"… In this moment, what is it that you want most Lauren?" The brunette asked.

Lauren knew her answer, she didn't even need to think about it. It was the same thing that she had wanted for the last five years. And the three before that. "I just want to be free" she sighed.

Bianca smiled, bringing the blonde's hands to her lips and placing a kiss on them. "Let me give you that freedom. I promise you, you won't regret it" she pulled Lauren to stand. Reaching her hand up and hovering it over the doctor's bruised cheek. She whispered a small chant.

She could have healed her through chi. But she had just learned this new skill, which left her without depleting herself after feeding someone her own chi.

Lauren felt something warm, but it lasted for about five seconds. When Bianca pulled her hand back. The blonde touched her cheek, not feeling the sting of the bruise. "How did you do that?" She was astonished.

"All part of the package. One that I want to share with you. As long as you are by my side, no one will ever harm you. I give you my word on that…" the succubus cupped both of her cheeks. "… Being Queen is my title, it's not my job. And it's not something that I consider to be an obligation... I just want to love you Lauren" she sighed with a smile.

The blonde chucked. She had to admit, that was the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to her. Suddenly, she noticed that the voices had settled. Why? She didn't have the nagging one at the back of her head, telling her to run. It was gone. "Let's do the ritual" she said.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked.

Lauren nodded. "I'm tired of being repressed. And you're right, Bo says that she's sorry now. But how long will it take until someone new comes along? Someone that she will drop me for like that…" she snapped her fingers. "… It's my turn to be free" she smirked.

"Then why wait any longer? Let's get started" the succubus knew that Lauren would make the right decision.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo was happy for the little break from training with Dorian. Being a Warlock was a lot of work. She used to want to be anything other than a succubus, but after this she was thinking that maybe she was very lucky.

Lauren hadn't come back downstairs, the brunette thought that maybe she wanted to rest for a little bit. All of the voices in her head couldn't be good for her, Bo walked into the bathroom. Seeing that there was no one there, she went to the bedroom and saw the same thing. "Lauren?" The succubus called out. Where was she?

Bo checked the rest of the house, Kenzi was still sleeping and Dyson and Tamsin had been in her room the whole time. They hadn't seen Lauren. Now she was worried. The succubus ran downstairs, going over to Dorian. "Lauren's gone!" She panicked.

Dorian was confused. "Gone? Gone where?"

"If I knew that then do you really think that I would be wasting my time talking to you?! You said that Bianca wouldn't be able to get through the power of the talismans" she was completely freaking out right now.

"And she shouldn't have. Unless she has figured out a way around them, perhaps a loop hole of some kind. You have all of my powers including the ability to find anyone, anywhere in the world. Focus your mind on Lauren, find her" he instructed.

Bo closed her eyes. Focusing all of her thoughts on the blonde. She could see where she was, it looked like a castle of some kind. Then she realised, it was Bianca's manor. "She's at your house. I have to go to her. How do I do that vanishing act thing" she didn't know what to call it.

"It's called materialising, and I think that you should gather your team and arm yourselves before heading in there guns blazing. It's exactly what Bianca is expecting for you to do" Dorian knew his sister better than anyone. Although, he was shocked to know that she had enough power to break through the magic of a talisman. No Warlock could do that, not even their father.

The succubus nodded, that was actually a good plan. She needed back up just in case, "What about Lauren? The longer that I leave her there, the worse that she'll be" that worried her more than anything.

"She should have enough control to withstand Bianca's Dark influence, but…" He trailed off with an unsure expression..

"But what?" Bo didn't like that.

Dorian sighed, "… Her Dark side is strong, and being around Bianca makes her vulnerable. Just gather your friends and hurry" he said.

 **Bianca's Manor**

Leon was surprised to see that Lauren was back to say the least, he didn't think that it would've actually have worked. He had left the room before she cast the spell, it required complete silence. But now she was back and Bianca was telling him that the ritual was happening.

It was a good thing too, since the new moon was tonight. It would allow them to channel the power that they needed for the ritual. It was up to him to prepare everything, he had the aged wine that Bianca requested and the dagger needed for the blood portion of the ritual.

Bianca stood a few feet from her brother with Lauren next to her, she turned to the blonde seeing her straight face. "Are you having misgivings?" She just wanted to be sure that this was what Lauren really wanted. Because if it wasn't what she truly desired then the ritual wouldn't take.

Lauren had to chuckle at her choice of words, Bianca was so old fashioned when it came to her vernacular. She'd never hear Bo speaking like that. "No misgivings, I deserve this…" She exhaled. She had made her mind up now. "… I **deserve** to be free, and to be respected" she said.

"And so you shall…" The brunette smiled, she took the blonde's hand. She had a little surprise for her. "… I have something for you. And just to be clear, this isn't my way of buying your affection…" She reached into her back pocket.

The blonde smiled, this was a new side to Bianca that she hadn't seen and to be honest it was nice.

Bianca handed a small black velvet box to her, "… Open it" she said.

Lauren lifted the lid of the box, seeing the most beautiful pendant that she had ever seen. It was a stone of some kind, but it was one that she had never seen before. It was a darkish green overall with specks of red and yellow in it. She took a class in Geology and this stone wasn't registering with her. "What is it?" She fiddled with it in her hands.

"It's a bloodstone. They are not found much anymore, but back in my time they were very popular. This pendant, was my Mother's" the succubus explained.

The blonde was flattered, and it was very pretty. But she shook her head, handing back to the Fae. "I can't accept this, it's your Mother's. You shouldn't just give it away" it was too big of a gift.

Bianca smiled, taking the pendant and circling the blonde. She placed it around her neck, "It's not classed as giving it away if I know it will be in safe hands. Also…" She fastened the clasp before moving back around her.

"… You were at the Fae's mercy for so long, following their orders, using their money, living in a place that **they** had chosen for you. It's about time that you have something that is **just** yours" she smiled.

Lauren looked down, touching the rare stone with her fingers. No one had ever done something like this for her, she was beyond grateful. "Thank you" she really appreciated it.

Leon could see from where he was standing that they were deep in conversation. Bianca had just given Lauren something and they must have been discussing it. But he had to interrupt them if they were going to do this. He walked over to them, clearing his throat, getting their attention. "It's time"

Bianca turned to Lauren one last time. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

The blonde nodded with a sure smile. "Ready to finally have the freedom that I've always wanted? Hell yes" she laughed. Lauren took Bianca's offered hand and walked over to Leon.

 **Clubhouse (10 Minutes Later)**

Everyone was ready, they were armed, prepared and now waiting for Bo to master the materialising power that she had acquire from Dorian. It had been over ten minutes and the succubus just couldn't grasp it, she was doing as her instructor said. Thinking of Lauren and focusing on her energy. But it just wasn't wisping her to the blonde like it was supposed to.

"Why isn't it working?!" The succubus was very frustrated. The person that she loved was in danger and she had no way of getting to her without learning this power.

Dorian rubbed his eyes tiredly, it was like teaching a baby to say their first word. Agony. "As I told you, you need to separate your mind from your emotions. Your fear and worry over Lauren is controlling you. Don't let it!" He couldn't make it any clearer than that.

Bo took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing solely on Lauren. Forgetting about her worry, her anxiousness. Just thinking about the blonde's angelic face, her smile, her eyes.

Dorian nodded to everyone that this was the time to grab Bo's hand, because by the look of her face she was ready to go. Everyone joined in, except for Trick and Kenzi. The young Russian was still in pain because of her broken hand so Bo ordered her to stay behind with a Trick watching over her.

Dyson and Tamsin joined hands on Bo's right, while Dorian did the same on her left. Within a flash, they were gone.

"You think that she'll win?" Kenzi turned to Trick.

The old man sighed, he would like to think that she would. But Bianca was very old and experienced beyond belief. Not to mention the power than she contained within herself, even with Bo's gifted abilities. It may not be enough. "I hope so" was all he could say.

 **Bianca's Manor**

The four Fae appeared in the foyer, the succubus was overjoyed that she had done it. She had mastered the materialising power, it was way harder than it looked. "Check me out! I make a pretty good Warlock huh?" She chuckled.

"That is still up for debate unfortunately. Before we head off into the belly of the beast, I suggest that we take extra precautions" Dorian stepped forward, without his sensing powers he couldn't tell if anyone was coming around the corner. Being mortal sucked.

"Like?" Tamsin asked.

"Bianca is strong, she also has an ally in my brother Leon. He also possesses strength and skill, we will need certain items to protect ourselves. And more importantly myself, now that I am without my powers. Follow me…" Dorian led them down the far left corridor.

Bo stood back, she had to get to Lauren. She didn't need protection, she had enough power all by herself.

 **Throne Room**

Lauren felt amazing, she had never felt such power before in her life. And the voices, were gone. The nagging one that caused her pain was non existent. Turning to Bianca, she smiled wide. The succubus asked her how she was feeling. "I feel great, I feel strong, powerful" she answered.

"That's what freedom will do to you, it suits you…" the brunette leaned in, bringing the woman in for a powerful kiss. She had gotten what she wanted, she had Lauren by her side and now she could focus on her and only her.

"For your sake, that better be a goodbye kiss"

The two women turned to see Bo standing a few feet away from them. Bianca was sensing a whole lot of power coming from her doppelgänger. She understood now why Lauren's gifted powers were gone, Dorian must have given them to Bo. "… Didn't your parents ever teach you not to barge into someone's home uninvited?" She stepped in front of Lauren.

"Nope…" Bo shook her head before turning to Lauren. There was something different about her, she was smirking like a mad man. They waited too long before they came here, she was back to bed evil self. "… Lauren? Listen to me, you don't want this life. Even after everything that's happened" she said.

Lauren rolled her eyes, she was sick of hearing this crap. "Really? Trying to appeal to my good nature? Maybe if you had gotten here a bit sooner, then you would have had a chance of that working. But now…" She smiled, taking Bianca's hand. "… I couldn't care less"

"You don't mean that" Bo couldn't believe what she just heard.

Bianca had to laugh, the young succubus still had hope. It was very sad. Lauren walked forward, looking her ex dead in the eyes. "For years, I was used, abused, tortured, and for what? For my talents in science, for my brain. They didn't give a crap about me, or what I wanted… No more" the blonde shook her head.

"So what? You're just going to stay here and be evil, what's that going to achieve?" Bo asked.

"Freedom. Which I now have, thanks to Bianca. And as for us? Deep down I will always love you. Nothing can ever take that away, but I'm done being your doormat…" Lauren was on a roll. She turned back to Bianca. "… I'll be in the bedroom, come find me when you're done here" she gave her a wink on her way out of the room.

Before Bo could even chase after her, Bianca sealed the doors with her powers. "Poor Bo, looks like your luck with Lauren has finally run out. Whatever shall you do now? Well, there is always Dyson. Or is it Tamsin? Forgive me, I've never known someone to have such a tangled web of suitors" she laughed.

"You think that this is funny huh? Well I don't. And you're gonna pay for what you've done" the younger succubus revealed her black and blue eyes.

Bianca was impressed, she couldn't even get her own to look like that. But it didn't matter, she was ten times more powerful than her. "That's borrowed power, you're still no match for me" she gave a condescending smirk.

"Are you sure that you wanna test that theory?" Bo asked.

"In a second, but first I want to know something. Why can't you just move on? Lauren is happier with me than she was with you, and I don't have to share myself with others. Don't you understand? I am the better choice for her" Bianca said.

Bo scoffed, what the hell was this bitch smoking? "How is someone who is an evil sadistic monster, the better choice for her? Am I missing something?" She frowned.

"Well for one thing. I would never stray from her. Like you have done, and will probably continue to do as long as she is with you…" The Queen moved closer to her. "… Just face it Bo. You've lost. You had yourself a beautiful diamond, but you were too busy picking up stones" she loved metaphors.

Bo couldn't take it anymore. She brought her head forward, hitting Bianca in the face. That did kind of hurt, but it was well worth the headache that she was now feeling. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She smiled sarcastically.

Bianca gathered herself after the hit. Touching her head, that was nothing. To be honest she expected better. "No matter, you are about to feel a lot more pain. After I'm done with you, your head will be on a pike. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir" she placed her hands at her sides.

She was ready. She had to be careful, because now whatever happened to her happened to Lauren. So she had to keep it to small cuts.

"That's the creepiest thing that I have ever heard. I can see why you're such a catch. Although it does make me wonder, what the hell that Elena saw in you" Bo was going to hit her where it hurt the most.

Bianca expression turned dangerous. She didn't allow anyone to speak ill of her dead lover. "Watch your tongue girl! I would so hate to rip it out of your mouth. Enough stalling, if you think that you can beat me? Then by all means, have at it!" She yelled.

"Gladly…" Bo smirked.

Both brunettes charged each other, punching and grabbing. Bianca used her magic to throw her doppelgänger across the room. She touched her bottom lip, coming away with a few drops of blood on her fingers. Lauren would have the same, but she could heal that later.

Bo hit the wall hard, before falling to the floor on her face. That was going to leave a mark. She pushed up on her hands, getting to her feet. She looked up, seeing a fire poker a few feet from her. Dorian had taught her the basics in telekinesis and that was probably her favourite one. Because she mastered that quicker than the others.

She moved the fire poker with her mind, using her hand to throw it in Bianca's direction. "Take that bitch!" She shouted.

The poker ripped through the Queen's shoulder. It was enough to push her back a step or two, and it hurt like hell but she wasn't letting it get to her. "A good warrior hones her pain, like a weapon…" She pulled the poker out of her shoulder, groaning slightly. She dropped it to the floor. Hovering her hand over the wound to heal it, she could feel that Lauren was in pain because of this.

Out stretching her hands, she moved the swords on the wall behind her. Pushing them over to Bo, hoping that they would hit her.

Bo ducked the first two, and used her magic to shield herself from the others. She was kind of loving that power right now. "Missed me!" She got back up to fight once more.

 **….**

Dyson and Tamsin followed Dorian into the cellar, seeing a room full of various treasures. But they weren't treasures at all, they were magical objects apparently. Dorian had taken a few, and given a sword to Tamsin. It looked normal but according to him it did something magical. He couldn't remember what though. Typical.

Dorian also gave one to Dyson, but the shifter didn't want it. He liked using his claws, he wasn't much of a swords guy. At least not since his warrior days.

Once they were done they decided to search the house for Leon, Dorian knew that his brother was here. He was too far up Bianca's ass not to be. But he could be anywhere. "Why don't you two go that way…" He pointed to the left. "… And I'll go this way" he pointed to the right.

"And you want to split up, why?" Tamsin didn't like that, they had no idea where to go in this house. It was like a giant maze, they needed him.

"My brother is lurking around here somewhere, I have certain things in my bedroom that may be of use against him. I just need to gather them and I will meet you both back here, assuming that you don't find him first that is" the former warlock said.

Dyson didn't like it, and he didn't trust him one bit. The wolf touched his partner's arm, "Let's go. The sooner that we find Leon, the sooner that we can end this" he nodded over to the left. Tamsin followed him while Dorian went separately.

Dorian walked the halls, hearing a small noise coming from his right. He turned seeing that Leon was inside of the trophy room. He was putting some things away, from what Dorian could see it was the golden chalice that they used for rituals. Then it hit him, they had already performed the linking ritual.

Which meant that he didn't need to touch Bianca, he just needed to find Lauren. That wouldn't be hard, but he needed his powers back first. The only one who could help him do that was Leon.

The former warlock entered the room, running up to his brother and placing a knife behind his back. Leon gasped, feel something sharp poking him. "Is this how you say hello Brother?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but now it means I need your help. I will release you, but you have to give me your blood oath that you will do as I say" Dorian was at the ready to spin around if his brother felt like flashing out to get the upper hand.

"And if I don't? I can sense that you have no powers, and yet you would dare challenge me as a mortal. You were always too stupid for your own good" Leon found this very funny.

Dorian smiled, turning his brother around and bring the knife up to his throat. "I may be mortal at this second, but I still know my way around a blade. Do not test me brother! I want you to put my powers back into my body, now!" He ordered.

"Where are they?" Leon asked, that was kind of important.

"They currently reside inside of a very temperamental unaligned succubus. Put them back" Dorian let him go.

Leon chuckled. "Aren't you forgetting something, brother? Unless you make contact with her, skin to skin it doesn't work" he expected more of his older brother. Especially since he claimed to be the best warlock ever.

Dorian smiled, "She is a descendent of ours. All you will need is a drop of my blood. However diluted her own is, it will be enough to get my powers back" he said, he had already thought of that.

"Fine, lets get this over with…" Leon walked over to his desk, they needed some candles to start the spell.

 **….**

Bo and Bianca continued to fight. Hitting, throwing things. With their hands and their minds. It wasn't getting anywhere though, they were too evenly matched. Bianca had refrained from getting cut since the last time. She cared more about Lauren being in pain than herself. She could handle it.

Bianca hand Bo in a headlock, a tight one. She was finding it very amusing, "What's the matter Bo? Not as strong as you think that you are?" She asked, goading her.

The younger brunette gathered all of her inner strength as her eyes shined blue. "I'm just getting warmed up…" She pulled on Bianca's arm, pushing her front with her own back.

The Queen was flipped onto her back with a thud, that was sneaky. She swept her leg under Bo's, her doppelgänger hit the ground smacking her nose on the marble floor. Bianca stood, wiping her clothes. She noticed that Bo's nose was bleeding, very badly. "Ouch! That looks like a real gusher Bo" she faked concern.

"… Persephone was right about you, you're just as evil as Hades" Bo always thought back to her conversation with her stepmother. She felt bad for leaving her down in the underworld all alone.

Bianca had been called a lot of things but that was something new. And she didn't care for it. The Queen grabbed her descendent by the throat. Lifting her up, "You have no idea, what he was like! And you are right, I am evil… I **like** it! And now I'm going to enjoy this even more" she tightened her grip around Bo's neck.

Bo struggled to breathe, she tried using her powers to push Bianca away but it wasn't working. Dorian never said that the powers would run out. This was just what she needed. She couldn't let this be it, this couldn't be the end for her.

 **….**

Lauren looked at her shoulder in the mirror, it was still hurting. But it was manageable. She wondered how Bianca was fairing. Bo was anything but a push over, she wouldn't give up until she died.

"Sorry to interrupt…" The blonde turned to her right, and was met with a knife to her chest. Dorian held onto her as she whimpered, "… It's nothing personal Dr. Lewis, but Bianca has to be stopped" he let go of her as she fell to her knees, looking down at the knife.

Dorian had to leave now, if there was a chance that his sister survived this then he was a dead man. On the other hand, if one succubus didn't come after her then the other would. Bo wouldn't be happy about this either. He had to go, taking one last look at Lauren he noticed that she was minutes away from taking her last breath.

Without another word, he flashed out of the bedroom. Leaving the human to die.

 **….**

Bo was seconds away from choking to death, then suddenly Bianca released her. The unaligned succubus dropped onto her backside, clutching her throat. Looking over to her opponent she saw that the Queen was bleeding through her shirt. She didn't remember stabbing her with anything.

Bianca fell to her knees, touching her blood soaked clothes. It was Lauren, something must have happened to her. She got onto her hands and knees, using what little energy she had to crawl over to Bo. "Lauren…" She gargled on her own blood. "… She's in danger" she mumbled.

"Yeah, no shit! But now that your choking on your own filthy blood I don't think that she'll be in danger for much longer" Bo smiled, she didn't know what was happening, but she was happy because Bianca was getting ready to sleep with the fishes. For good this time.

Bianca shook her head, "We are linked! This is why, I am hurt. You have to get to her, before it's… Too late" she coughed slumping down onto the floor. She wanted to get to her herself, but she couldn't. She was dying, because Lauren was dying.

Bo had no idea that they had done the ritual, that meant that Lauren was probably in the same state as Bianca right now. The succubus ran as fast as she could, she remembered where the bedroom was. Getting to the door, she saw that it was open.

And there Lauren laid, on the floor with a knife embedded in her chest. "No, Lauren!" She dropped to the floor beside her ex, picking her head up and resting it on her own lap. "Who did this?" She asked.

"Dorian…" The blonde's voice was strained. Now that Bianca was dying, so was the magic of the tonic. Lauren's conscious was back, and she couldn't believe what she had done in the last few days. She reached her hand up, touching Bo's face. "… Bo, I'm so sorry" she cried.

Bo shook her head with a ready smile, "Don't be sorry, none of this was your fault. You're gonna be fine. We're gonna get through this" she had to have hope, even though the odds were shit.

Lauren gave a tired smile, she loved Bo's optimism but she was a Doctor. And there was only one way that this was going to end. "Sure we will…" She tried her best to laugh, but she could still feel the blade when she moved. "… I **do** love you. It was the best decision that I ever made" she closed her eyes, turning her head away.

"Lauren? No, come on. Wake up!" The succubus touched the blonde's face. She wasn't opening her eyes. "Come back! This is not how you die!" She yelled in tears. Lauren wasn't waking up.

Dyson and Tamsin entered the room to see Bo on her knees crying, with an unconscious Lauren in her lap. As they moved closer, they saw that she wasn't unconscious. She was dead, thanks to the knife sticking out of her chest.

They were confused, they had found the throne room and also found Bianca on the floor. Dead. And she had the same wound as Lauren. It didn't make any sense to them, Dorian was gone. No surprise there.

But now they had something much worse to deal with, their friend was gone. They were now in mourning.

 **….**

 **A/N: I know, I know. I'm horrible to stop there, but I'm not going to cram everything into one chapter. I hate doing that. Sorry for the last few chapter being a tad late, I've been super busy haven't even had a chance to touch my computer. But I am off for 12 days starting Saturday. So lots to make up for! Leave me a review, much love. Xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Whoa! So a lot of things went down in the last chapter. I know that some of you like Bianca, and so did I. And to answer a couple of questions, I would love to do a spin off of Bianca and Lauren's journey. But I really don't have the time, the other stories that I have been working on are already written. Well, most of them anyway. With work and everything I don't have time to write a whole new story, sorry.**

 **I will be taking a short break after this one is shelved, just for me to recharge and get my work schedule figured out. And in the meantime I will be continuing to write more chapters for my other stories. One being the sequel to Break The Rules, which is called Fallen. And the other being Breath Again 2.0.**

 **Once I have enough done, on each story. Then I will be posting them together. I'm trying to write a chapter a day. But my free time is limited. So bare with me!**

 **Anyway, This will be the last chapter in this ride. Hope you guys have all enjoyed it, as much as I have. I know we had a little bump in the road due to the deletion of my stories. I'm still working on that. But thanks for sticking with me for so long.**

 **You guys are awesome.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 16: How Deep Is Your Love?**

 **Bianca's Manor**

Bo sat with Lauren in her arms, she hadn't moved a muscle since the blonde took her last breath. She couldn't bring herself to move, or move her. Then she thought back to her Dawning, when Dyson died after exiting the portal. She brought him back to life with her chi, she should be able to do the same with Lauren.

The succubus laid her down onto the floor. The first thing that she had to do, was take the knife out of Lauren's chest. She wrapped her hands around the handle and pulled, it was really stuck in there.

"Bo? What are you doing?" Dyson asked, stepping forward. He had an idea, but it didn't seem like it would work.

"I brought you back when you died after my Dawning, I can do the same for her…" Bo answered, as she kept pulling. "… It has to work"

The shifter knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not the same Bo, I didn't have a stab wound. I know that you can bring people back with your chi but, I've never known that you could heal wounds" he said.

"Well, there's no time like the present right?" She gave another strong tug, with that the dagger was out. She threw it to the floor before turning back to Dyson. "I am not losing her. All of this was my fault. I was the one who released Bianca, if it wasn't for me then none of this would have happened" she sighed.

Dyson understood her guilt, but there was nothing that they could do now. "Bo, she's gone. Even if it is possible for you to heal her wounds, you don't know how. Are we supposed to keep her body on ice until you do?" He didn't mean to be this bold, he was sad that Lauren was gone. They had become very good friends.

"Uh, guys..." Tamsin had been standing here the whole time, and she noticed that the necklace that Lauren was wearing was glowing. Bo and Dyson weren't paying attention to her due to their bickering, she needed to be a little louder. "… GUYS! Look!" She pointed to Lauren's body.

Bo and Dyson looked down, seeing the blonde's colour return to her face. The succubus checked her ex's wound, it was closing up. She was healing. How was that possible? "I don't understand…" The brunette let out.

The second that Lauren's stab wound closed up, the doctor shot up breathing heavy. She was in shock. Bo held onto her, trying to calm her down. "Lauren! Stop, it's me! It's Bo" she had to stop her ex from pushing her away.

Lauren fell into her arms, holding onto them. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to breathe deeply. She didn't understand what was happening. Dorian stabbed her, she died in Bo's arms. And yet here she was, alive. "How?" Was all she could get out.

"We don't know, I was going to try and give you some chi but then your necklace started glowing. Where did you get that anyway?" Bo had never seen it before. It looked like a stone or something.

The blonde touched the pendant. Thinking back to what Bianca had told her after she placed it on her…

 _Earlier_

 _While Bianca and Lauren waited for Leon to make the preparations for the ritual. The blonde wanted to hear more about the necklace that Bianca had just given her. "How did your Mother get this?" She asked._

 _"My Father. Being the wife of a Dark King made her quite the target among my his enemies. The stone is from a magical descent, and it has the power to heal its owner. I know that you were worried about being linked to me, so as long as you wear this. You have nothing to fear" the succubus said._

 _Lauren understood what she meant, but there was just one thing that was confusing her. "What about you? How will you heal, if you get hurt?" She asked._

 _Bianca have a soft smile, "I won't…" She stepped forward, taking the blonde's hands in her own. "… Like I have told you before, my focus is you and **only** you. All that matters to me, is that **you** are kept safe. Even if I do somehow meet my end" she chuckled._

 _Both of them turned when they heard Leon clear his throat. "It's time" he said._

Present

Lauren touched the pendant, it worked just like Bianca promised. The stone healed her, and brought her back from death. She protected her one last time. "Bianca gave it to me, she said that it would keep me safe if something happened to her" she answered Bo's question.

The succubus realised in that moment, that Bianca actually did love Lauren. She was dead. And yet somehow she still managed to be the hero. That kind of annoyed her. Bo really had a lot to make up for now. The way that she had treated Lauren in these past five years, was not the way that someone you loved should be treated.

She helped Lauren to her feet, just as they were about to walk out of the room. The four of them came face to face with a distraught Leon. He had been crying, which meant that he must have found Bianca's body.

"Who?" He asked. The warlock was referring to who was responsible for his sister's death. He kept his black eyes on Bo, but ironically it wasn't her doing.

Lauren walked as best as she could, but she felt very weak. "It wasn't her…" She pushed him back. "… It was Dorian, he stabbed me. And because of the linking ritual, Bianca died too" she explained.

"And yet **you** are alive!" Leon frowned, then he knew why. His Mother's bloodstone necklace was around her neck. "Do you mind telling me, what you are doing with **my** Mother's necklace?"

"Bianca gave it to me, before the ritual. You can have it back…" Lauren made a move to remove the chain. Only for Leon to hold his hand up to her.

He shook his head, "No, she gave it to you for a reason. No doubt to try and protect you if anything like this were to happen. For some reason, she loved you. And I know that she would be happy that you're alive. Even if it meant her own death" he said.

"What about Dorian?" Lauren asked.

"I will find him. And he will pay for all of this with his life. You are not to seek revenge on him, he's mine…" The young warlock was on the warpath. "… Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to mourn in piece. Collect your things, once you're done I shall send you all home" he looked at Lauren.

The blonde nodded, going to grab her duffle bag of packed clothes. Bo helped her since she wasn't moving that fast. After they were done, Dyson, Tamsin, Bo and Lauren stood in a line holding hands. With a wave of his hand, Leon sent them home. He wanted to grieve his sister's death alone.

 **Clubhouse**

The four friends reappeared in the living room. Where Kenzi and Trick were still waiting, since they saw Lauren standing before them they assumed that everything went fine. Except the blonde had a huge blood stain on the front of her shirt. Now they were lost. Kenzi was the first to approach Lauren. "Welcome back doc"

Lauren smiled tiredly. "Thanks Kenz, and listen. I'm sorry about you know, throwing you across the room. I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry for what I said to you too" she felt awful for the things that she'd done.

Kenzi shook her head. She had taken the time to think of everything, and Lauren was right in what she said. "Don't be. You were dead on. And **I'm** sorry, for everything" she was being very sincere.

Bo was shocked to see Kenzi apologising, it seemed like everyone had something to apologise for.

The blonde felt a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened. She just wanted to change out of these dirty clothes and go home to her bed. "I should go home and shower…" she was about to turn around when she suddenly felt very dizzy. "… Or maybe I should sit down for a second" she let out a laugh.

Dyson caught her before she fell forward. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. You need to rest" he smiled at her, taking her arm and leading her upstairs.

Trick stepped forward after they left. "Explanation?"

"Bianca had already linked herself to Lauren when we got there. I didn't know that when we were fighting, everything that I did to hurt her was hurting Lauren too…" The succubus hated herself for that, especially since she threw a fire poker at Bianca. Which meant that it happened to Lauren also.

"Is that why she has the stain on her shirt? You stabbed Bianca?" The blood king asked.

She shook her head. "No, Dorian stabbed Lauren. He turned on us at the last second, no surprise there. The power that he gave me was taken away, and just as Bianca was about to choke me to death she started to die. Because Lauren was dying too" this was a lot of information.

Kenzi was confused, "So, if the Doc and your evil twin were linked. Then how is Lauren still alive? I mean, technically she should be dead too right?" That was the impression that she was under.

"Bianca gave her a magic necklace that heals the wearer. If it wasn't for that then Lauren would be dead right now" Tamsin thought she would speak for Bo who was now tired of talking all together.

"So, it's all over?" Trick wondered.

Bo nodded, "Yeah…" She sighed. Then saw Dyson re enter the living room. She wanted to check on Lauren. "… It's all over. Excuse me" with that she passed the wolf on her way upstairs.

Kenzi hated long silences, so instead she thought that she would offer up something constructive. "Drinks at the Dahl?" She smiled.

Everyone chuckled. Leave it to her make them laugh at a tense moment. "Sure, first round is on me" Dyson gestured for them all to follow him out to his car. They needed to leave Bo and Lauren to talk.

 **Upstairs**

Lauren sat up on Bo's bed, she didn't really fell like resting. With everything that had just happened, she needed time to process things. One thing that she was happy about though, was that the weight on her mind had gone. Along with the annoying voices.

She didn't know how she felt about Bianca's death. No, she didn't love her. But she was the only one to ever treat her right. And even after everything, the dark succubus saved her once more. Lauren was thankful for that.

"Deep in thought?" Bo walked into the bedroom slowly, taking off her jacket and shoes.

The blonde exhaled with a smile. "Something like that. Actually, I was thinking about Bianca" she wasn't going to lie.

The succubus put her clothes away, taking a seat next to her ex with a nod. "What about her?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if she's been reunited with Elena. I mean, that would be a nice thing for her. For both of them, don't you think?" Lauren knew that Bianca loved being Evil, and she had committed numerous vicious acts. But no one deserved to go to Hell.

Bo would be lying if she said that she didn't want Bianca to suffer for the things that the Queen had done. But she also thought that maybe being with Elena again, may have been what the older succubus needed all along. "Yeah, I guess so. I think that it would suck if she just ended up back in the Underworld. It's not a fun place" she chuckled.

She certainly didn't find it enjoyable on her stay.

"I can't believe that I actually died" the blonde let out with a laugh. That was one thing that was taking longer to deal with. Her heart had stopped beating for a couple of minutes.

Bo turned to her, reliving the traumatic incident again. "Believe it…" She could still picture her face when Lauren took her last breath. "… I've never felt so scared in all of my life" she never wanted to feel like that again.

Lauren reached her hand over, holding her ex's tight. "I'm still here Bo" she said.

The succubus looked down at their joined hands with a smile. "Yeah…" She nodded. "… Thanks to Bianca and her magic stone. She saved you even though it meant giving up her own life. Maybe she was the better choice after all" she had come to realise that.

The blonde understood what she meant, and in someways she wasn't wrong. Bianca took Lauren's feelings into account, she was devoted to her. She was perfect in every way, except one vital detail. Lauren didn't love her, and no matter how long she stayed with her. She never would.

"It's too bad that I couldn't love her…" She said. Bo looked up with a frown, she didn't know if this was a good sentence or a bad one. "… That honour, belongs to a very stubborn young succubus who has a major problem when it comes to indecisiveness. And I also have a huge problem too, because I can't stop loving her" Lauren turned to that she was now facing her ex.

"She can't stop loving you either..." the succubus smiled, talking about herself in the third person. They both leaned forward. Resting their heads together. They hadn't had a moment like this in a long time. But she still felt like she had apologies to make. "… I've done so many things to hurt you. Lauren, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Nothing could ever make up for the hurt that she'd caused her. But she wasn't going to go another day without making sure that Lauren knew just how sorry that she was.

Lauren lifted her head, pressing a kiss to the succubus' forehead. "I forgive you. And I haven't exactly been a saint either. You know what? Instead of apologising, how about we just start over with a clean slate?" She suggested.

Bo liked the sound of that. "That sounds like a plan. What did you have in mind?"

The blonde extended her hand with a smile. "For starters, Hi. I'm Lauren"

The succubus couldn't help her laugh, when she said start over she wasn't kidding. For now Bo was going to play along. She took the blonde's hand, shaking it gently. "Pleasure to meet you Lauren, I'm Bo…" She couldn't stop laughing. "… This is so weird"

"Yeah it kind of is…" Lauren joined in. "… I don't know what I was thinking, since I'm not going home anytime soon. Do you mind if I take a shower, just to wash all of this blood off?" She asked.

Bo nodded. "Go for it…" The blonde got up from the bed, but almost fell to the ground due to how weak she was. The succubus was quick in catching her, holding her up from behind. "… Whoa! Are you okay?" She was worried.

Lauren nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess it's just taking me a while to shake this off. It's not like I've done this before" she joked.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna help you get to the bathroom. Just in case, come on…" The brunette walked them froward to the bathroom. Turning the shower on and then helping her ex get undressed. Lauren wasn't really nervous about Bo seeing her naked, she had seen it all before. "… Is that normal?" The succubus noticed that she had a faint red line where her wound was.

The blonde looked down, she had no idea. She didn't exactly make a habit out of getting stabbed. "I don't know. It'll probably fade in a couple of days…" she was just guessing. Healing stones weren't her specialty. Just as Bo was about to turn around to leave. Lauren grabbed her arm, spinning her back around. "… Do you, want to join me?" She asked.

Bo smiled. "Uh, what happened to starting over with a clean slate?" This was very misleading.

"What's cleaner than a hot shower?" The blonde countered.

As much as she wanted to, and she really wanted to. Bo knew that starting a new relationship by having sex was not the way to do it. She wanted to really try and be better this time, which meant not slouching back into her old ways. Even if it meant turning down the best sex ever.

She stepped forward, capturing Lauren's lips with her own. Leaving the kiss linger for longer that it should have. "Making a fresh start means not jumping back into bad habits. So, you take your shower and I'll be changing out of my battle clothes" she smiled, pecking her on the forehead before leaving the bathroom.

Lauren was speechless. A succubus, just turned down sex. That never happened. But she could she that Bo was taking this whole thing seriously and that made her happier than anything. The blonde climbed into the bath tub, so she could now focus on her much needed shower.

 **Later**

Bo was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. Lauren was just finishing up in the bathroom. The succubus literally had to hold herself back from jumping into the shower. She had never felt so untameable before. It made her wonder just what kind of effect Lauren actually had on her.

The blonde stepped out of the bathroom, feeling better in herself now that she was clean and refreshed. She still felt weak and a little tired, but she didn't expect anything less after what had happened. "So. I guess I should head home then…" She placed her dirty clothes inside her duffle bag.

"Why? You're more than welcome to stay here tonight" the succubus sat up on the bed. She didn't want her to leave.

Lauren smiled, "I know, but in the spirit of starting fresh. A sleepover might not be the best idea" she didn't want to rush into this thing, it never ended well when they rushed.

"We don't have to do anything, just sleep. I promise, I'll keep my paws to myself…" Bo joked holding her hands up. "… And to be honest, I would feel a lot better if I could keep an eye on you tonight. Especially after everything that's happened today" she added.

When Lauren give her an answer, Bo took that as a yes. So she pulled back the covers of the bed, tapping the mattress with a smile. The blonde walked over, climbing into the bed and laying down on her side so that she facing Bo who had also made a move to lay down.

"You'd think that we'd be used to things like this now" the doctor chuckled softly, they had been through some pretty weird stuff together. But this was something else entirely.

Bo placed her hand under pillow to lift her head up a little. "Yeah…" She exhaled, thinking things over in her head. "… Garudas, Lichs, half cabbit psychos. No problem. But two millennia old doppelgängers? That's just asking for trouble…" she made a joke. But she also realised before that this was her doing.

"… But it's also Trouble, that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't freed Bianca from her prison" she admitted.

"You can't blame yourself Bo. Did you make a mistake? Sure, but that makes you who you are. No one is perfect, it doesn't matter who you are or what you are for that matter. When you broke her curse, you were thinking of your freedom from your Father. It's not your fault" Lauren shook her head.

The succubus wasn't buying that. She knew that Lauren was just trying to make her feel better. But she didn't want to just get a free pass on this. Everyone always gave her one, at times when she shouldn't have.

"Yes it is. And it's something that I am going to carry with me forever. Like you said, making mistakes is part of makes us who we are. This is mine, and it's made me see things more clearly than I ever did before" she said.

Lauren frowned, "What things?"

"You…" Bo breathed. "… Kenzi's death was an excuse for why I was pushing you away. Fighting to get her back was easier than grieving her absence. And it was easier to shut down, and shut everyone else out. But I ended up letting things slip away from me, I let you slip away. When all I wanted to do was let you in…" She had to turn onto her back to fight back her tears.

"It's okay Bo" the blonde rested her head on her hand.

The brunette shook her head, continuing to look at the cracked ceiling. "… It's not. And it's not just when Kenzi died. It was before that too. I pushed you away, I did things that weren't fair to you or anyone. Why do you stay if all I do is hurt you?" She turned her head. She had always wondered that.

Lauren sighed with a smile. "Because no matter how hard I try, or how far I run. I will never stop wanting you, and at first I wanted that to change. Because I knew that I needed to get away from the Fae. But…" She let out a laugh. "… I just couldn't do it"

Bo couldn't help it. She went in for a kiss, and Lauren welcomed it. They kissed for what seemed like forever. And it didn't take them long for it to turn into something more heated. Which then broke their whole 'starting over' pact that they had made. Not that they regretted it though.

"So much for abstaining" Lauren sank back into the pillow with a laugh. She didn't intend for this to happen, but it was them so all bets were off.

The brunette joined in, "Yeah, we've never really been good at that. So, where does this leave us?" She asked.

"I'd like to think that it leaves us in a good place. I mean, we do still have a lot of things to work on and move passed. And I think that we need to always be honest, I don't keep any secrets from you and then you promise the same. I think that's all we can hope for right now" The blonde said.

Being in a relationship was never easy, it demanded a certain give and take. And if one person wasn't open to that then they would fail. Bo didn't want to fail this time, in fact she was going to do whatever she could to make them succeed.

"Okay, I promise" she whispered, leaning in for a soft peck.

Lauren pulled back with a smile. "So do I"

 **….**

 **A/N: And there it is. It's probably not the ending that you guys were expecting. But I had always planned for it to be this way. I've ended enough stories happily and more fluffier that's others. But I thought that this one should be about them starting in a new path, rather than just jumping back into their old habits and being mushy. So thank you again for following, favouriting, and taking the time to read this story. Off to catch my flight now. This weekend is needed. Hope you guys have a good one! Much love xoxo**


End file.
